Las vueltas del destino
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: Tanya es la madre de Bella y es drogadicta, Bella siempre ha sido una chica insegura y maltratada pero las vueltas del destino la ponen junto a Edward Cullen un chico que le cambiara la vida
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

-No sabes cuanto te odio Edward Cullen- dije sombríamente

-No… no tengo una idea aproximada pero lo que si se es cuanto me deseas…- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

Yo la quite con desdén, estúpido ricachón creía que yo le iba a hacer caso después de lo que me había hecho, ¡soy inocente pero no idiota!

-Déjame en paz…

-Isabella ¿Podrías dejar eso en el pasado?

-¿Dejar que? El hecho de que te acostaste con mi madre- gruñí mientras lo golpeaba

-No sabes como fueron las cosas….- dijo tristemente

-Pero si se lo que vi…

-No no lo sabes- murmuro pero lo ignore

-Me voy Edward…- dije mientras agarraba mi maleta y me iba caminando pero él no me dejo agarro mis cosas y las tiro de nuevo a su carro

-¡Déjame en paz Edward! ¡Por fin me alejare de la drogadicta de mi madre y me iré con mi padre que es bueno y noble y que me quiere! ¡Aquí nadie me quiere!

-Yo… yo te quiero Isabella… y mucho- dijo mirándome con sus ojos esmeralda inundados de dolor

-Guárdate tu amor para mi madre quien es la que lo pide a gritos…- dije y volví a agarrar mis maletas mientras me iba llorando

-Isabella- grito alcanzándome

-No te vayas… por favor no…- dijo mientras me abrazaba yo no me pude contener y me eche a llorar devolviéndole el abrazo

-¡Estúpida perra suelta a mi hombre! ¡Es mío mío mío!- grito la voz de mi madre mientras se acercaba hacia donde estábamos

-Mama podrías dejar de tratar a Edward como un trozo de carne- dije sonriéndole

Edward no dijo nada simplemente me veía y no dejaba de abrazarme

-Suéltala Eddie- demando mi madre

Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a esto ahora Edward diría "Claro mi vida simplemente agarre a Isabella que se cayo ya ves lo torpe que es" y asunto arreglado todo pasaría y me iría con el corazón destrozado pero con la frente en alto

-No- dijo Edward firmemente

-¿Qué?- dijimos mi madre y yo al mismo tiempo

-Me escuchaste Tanya no pienso dejar a Isabella y menos por ti…


	2. Las vueltas del destino

**Las vueltas del destino**

Hola me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 16 años y soy hija de una drogadicta, si mi madre se llama Tanya y es una DROGADICTA he tratado por todos los medios de alejarla de ese vicio pero no ha querido, como tampoco ha querido que conozca a mi padre Charlie Swan, siempre he estado ahí con mi madre apoyándola pero… aunque suene horrible no la quiero como a una madre… la estimo y le tengo cariño pero no la quiero… así como ella me odia, nunca he estado enamorada pero llegó él y me hizo dudar…un chico llamado Edward Cullen de 18 años…y esto nos lleva a mi historia…

Era una fría tarde de invierno en Forks

-ISABELLA- grito mi madre

-¿Qué paso mama?

-¡No te vuelvas a ir sin mi permiso! ¡NO ME DEJARAS COMO TU PADRE!- grito mi madre

-Tranquila mama yo solo te traje el desayuno

Lleve la bandeja hacia su cuarto y la puse en su cama, mi madre me miro y empezó a gritar

-¡NO QUIERO ESTO DE DESAYUNAR!- grito aventando la bandeja

-¿Entonces que quieres mama?

-Ve por un sándwich…

-Esta bien mama…- dije y me fui

Sabía que mi madre solo me decía eso para consumir su cocaína pero que podía yo hacer, solo tenía 16 años y… a pesar de todo quería a mi madre…

Salí a la calle por el sándwich no quería regresar a mi casa pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía darme el lujo de dejar sola a mi madre, salí de la tienda con todo lo que siempre me pedía mi madre cuando choque con alguien y me caí, bufe y empecé a recolectar mis cosas, siempre me pasaba siempre me caía…

-¿Buscas esto?- pregunto una aterciopelada voz

Yo subí mi vista para encontrarme con el ser más perfecto del planeta, físicamente hablando porque estaba segura de que podía ser un patán

-Yo… si gracias- dije agarrando la coca cola

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No gracias puedo sola

-No seas terca, me doy cuenta de que no puedes estar en una superficie plana…

-Como sabes si ni me conoces…- dije fría y cortante

-Por favor… deja que te ayude, mi madre se decepcionaría si no ayudo a una dama cuando lo necesita…

-Pues dile que esta dama es testaruda y no necesita ayuda…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto ignorándome y ayudándome con las cosas

-Ya te dije que…bueno que importa….me llamo Isabella pero para mis amigos soy Bella

-Bueno espero más adelante poder llamarte Bella- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida

Como reflejo me sonroje y desvié la vista hacia otro lado

-¿Tu como te llamas?

-Edward- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno Edward gracias por traerme mis cosas, adiós- dije y me voltee

-¡Espera!- dijo agarrando mi mano

Me sonroje y miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¡Nunca me había sentido así!

-¿Qué… q..u..e. que pasa?- dije tartamudeando

-Yo… bueno me preguntaba si… ¿Isabella?- dijo mirándome atentamente

-¿Sí?

-¿Mañana irías al cine conmigo?

-Yo… es que…- dije no podía decir ni una palabra no podía mirar esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que hacían que me pusiera a volar

-No aceptare un no por respuesta

-Pero si apenas me conoces- dije confundida

-En eso te equivocas…- susurró

-¿Cómo?

-Digo que para eso es para conocerte mejor

-Ah…yo… bueno

-¿Por favor?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-0k…- dije deslumbrada

Edward sonrió una sonrisa que hacia que me temblaran las piernas y mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, una sonrisa que hacia que mis mejillas se sonrojaran

-Paso por ti a las 7:00 p.m.- dijo beso mi mejilla y se fue

-0k pero Edward ¿Cómo sabrás donde vivo?- dije roja como un tomate pero ya no lo vi

Entre a mi departamento sonrojada, malditas escaleras, eran demasiadas…abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi madre hecha una furia

-¡PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO!

-Perdón mama aquí esta tu sándwich- dije entregándoselo

-Animal- soltó mientras agarraba el sándwich y me soltaba una bofetada

Caí al piso y toque mi boca ensangrentada, empecé a llorar, siempre me ofendía y me gritaba pero hasta ahora nunca me había pegado

Sentí frustración y dolor, frustración por no poder devolverle el golpe o poder defenderme, dolor porque mi propia madre me había golpeado

-¿Por qué me odias tanto mama?- pregunte llorando

Se acercó a mi y me agarro de mi cabello levantándome solté un alarido y empecé a llorar más

-¿Qué porque te odio tanto? ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida! ¡Si no hubiera sido por tu nacimiento estaría muy feliz siendo una modelo! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no te pareces en nada a mí! ¡En todo me recuerdas a tu padre! ¡Los mismos estúpidos ojos!

Me arrastro y me aventó a fuera del departamento mientras me eche a llorar, baje de las escaleras y volví a chocar con alguien, me pare y me dispuse a irme cuando lo escuche

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te paso? ¡Quién te hizo esto!

-¿Jake?- pregunte todavía llorando

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi, mi mejor amigo, mi Jacob Black ahí estaba mirándome preocupado

-¡Oh Jacob! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!- grite abalanzándome sobre él

-Bells ¿Otra vez tu madre te hizo esto verdad?

-Sí… pero Jake no importa…

-¡No Bella! ¡Ya no mas! ¡Voy a hablar con la policía!

-¡No Jacob! ¡Es mi madre!

-Bella puedes quedarte hoy en mi casa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que todo estará bien…

-Gracias Jake- dije sonriéndole

Jacob me abrazó y yo me solté llorando pero aún así le deje un recado debajo de la puerta a mi madre diciéndole que me iba con Jake y dándole el teléfono de mi celular por si quería llamarme

Llegamos a casa de Jake y él fue por un hielo y me lo puso en la boca

-No tiene perdón lo que te hizo Bella… no lo tiene- dijo gruñendo

-Tranquilo Jake, ahora ya estoy contigo- dije sonriéndole

-Si eso es cierto estás con el sexy de Jake

Me empecé a atacar de risa, Jacob era hijo de un amigo de mi mama, bueno ex amigo, ya que mi mama corto comunicación con él, desde pequeños nos conocíamos y él era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve

-Bella ponte cómoda yo me voy a dar un baño- dijo sonriéndome- La habitación de huéspedes ya está lista

-Gracias Jake- dije sonriente

En eso empezó a sonar mi celular

-¿Bueno?

_-¿Isabella?-_ pregunto una voz aterciopelada

¡Demonios! ¡Era él! ¿Cómo había conseguido mi teléfono?

-¿Edward?

_-Si soy yo… ¿Estás bien?_

-Si… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-_Isabella… bueno ves cuando me dijiste que no te conocía_

-Aha

_-Pues… yo soy tu vecino…_

-¿Cómo?- dije confundida

Nunca lo había visto en mi vida, bueno excepto hoy…

_-Escuche todo lo que paso Isabella, cuando salí ya no te encontré y… encontré tu nota y decidí llamarte solo quería saber si estabas mejor_

-Gracias Edward si yo… bueno es complicado

_-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana_

Rayos lo había olvidado nos veríamos mañana…mañana

-Sip- dije nerviosa

Edward se río su risa era tan angelical

_-Isabella, solo quiero conocerte mejor_

-Yo también deseo conocerte Edward…

_-¿Enserio?-_ pregunto alegre

-Si… para llegar a ser amigos…

_-Amigos_- dijo con enojo

-Bueno Edward me tengo que ir… yo… bueno nos vemos mañana

_-Esta bien Isabella, ¿Paso por ti a la casa de Jacob?_

¿Qué? ¡COMO SABÍA DE JACOB! De acuerdo esto empezaba a sonar muy sospechoso

-¿Acaso me estás acosando o investigando?

Edward se empezó a reír otra vez

_-No exactamente… simplemente lo escuche cuando saliste_

-Pero dijiste que…

_-Hasta mañana Isabella_- dijo cortándome

-Hasta mañana Edward- dije y sorprendida colgué

Me fui a dormir poniendo mi I pod ya que los ronquidos de Jake no me iban a dejar, sonreí Jake eran tan lindo conmigo… Empecé a pensar en Edward ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en Edward? No lo sabía, su perfecta sonrisa, sus perfectos ojos, sus perfectos cabellos, su perfecto rostro, su perfecto cuerpo ¡Ya! ¡Voy a dejar de pensar en Edward! Me prometí y sin más caí a los brazos de Edw… digo Morfeo

Me desperté sudorosa para encontrarme con los ojos de Jacob mirándome raro

-¿Quién es Edward?- pregunto

-¿Qué? No se de que me hablas…

-En la mañana que vine a ver como estabas, estabas diciendo ¡Edward!

-Yo…- dije roja como un tomate

-Esta bien Bells no tienes porque darme explicaciones…- dijo saliendo del cuarto

Iba tranquilo pero cuando salio jure escucharlo decir _"Ojala y Edward sea solamente el de Sensatez y Sentimientos porque si no…"_

Me levante y me fui a bañar estaba muy tranquila cuando recordé mi cita con Edward, vi el reloj ¡Las 6:30 de la tarde! ¡Cuánto tiempo había dormido!

-Mierda- dije apresurándome

Seque mi pelo, y fui por mi ropa, me puse una blusa azul y una pantalón de mezclilla y salí disparada

-¡Jacob porque no me despertarse!

-Perdón Bells pero te veías tan cansada

-Bueno yo… gracias Jacob- dije besando su mejilla

Baje las escaleras cuando vi un volvo plateado, lo ignore y me fui caminando, el volvo empezó a tocar su bocina, camine más rápido, en eso sentí que alguien se bajaba y me tomaba del brazo, ah no mis clases de defensa personal habían acertado, levante mi pierna y volteándome la lance contra el hombre pero él me agarro la pierna y yo perdí el equilibrio cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llegó los abrí para encontrarme con Edward…

**Como ven este es el inicio de mis historia, se que la relación de Edward con Bella es co0nfusa pero más adelante en los Edward POV sabrán lo que pasa….**

**¿Reviews? Por fa por fa por fa jejejej esq así me inspiro y escribo mas…. **


	3. Investigando

**Investigando**

-Vaya si así de fácil te inmovilizan mejor te daré clases de defensa personal…

-Hola…- dije sonrojada

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- me pregunto preocupado

-¿Yo? Bien…

-No te creo…- dijo mirando mi rostro y tocando mi labio

-Auch…- dije me dolió pero fue mas por las descargas eléctricas que sentí a su roce porque exclame el Auch

-Perdón- dijo quitando su mano

-Yo… bueno gracias por preocuparte

-No fue nada- dijo sonriente

-¿Nos vamos?

-Ehm claro…- dije entrando a su volvo este chico tenía muchos secretos y yo los iba a descubrir como que me llamaba Isabella Swan

**Edward POV**

Por fin después de años de espiarla había podido hablar con ella…

Soy Edward Anthony Masen Cullen pero no soy un acosador… simplemente soy un investigador privado y un guardaespaldas de Charlie Swan…

Trabajo para él padre de Isabella desde que tengo memoria y nunca había conocido a su hija pero ahora me manda de guardaespaldas de ella, para saber de ella y cuidar de ella… era demasiado hermosa para ser verdad y no me pude contener para hablar con ella, se que estaba mal en mi trabajo no debo relacionarme con mis clientes de esa manera pero era ella… la chica de la foto por quien siempre había suspirado…

"_Inicia Flash Back"_

_-Edward entra por favor…_

_-Estoy a sus órdenes señor Swan ¿Para que me necesita?_

_-Primero que nada quiero darte esta foto…_

_Me tendió una foto de una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos chocolate su piel era pálida y sonreía de una manera tan sincera y especial…_

_-¿Quién es ella señor?_

_-¿Es hermosa no es cierto?- dijo con un brillo en los ojos_

_-Si señor mucho… pero se parece mucho a usted…_

_-Así es Edward ella se llama Isabella y es mi hija… vive con su madre Tanya aquí en esta carpeta están todos los datos que necesitas… y pues también la gente a la que frecuenta con sus direcciones… confió en ti Edward quiero que vigiles a mi hija y le des protección, necesito la prueba de que ella es maltratada por su madre para ir con un juez y quedarme con su patria protestad… _

_-No le fallare señor…- dije me di la vuelta y toque el rostro de la chica a la que tenía que proteger "Tampoco te fallare Isabella…" pensé_

"_Fin de flash back"_

Y ahora la había invitado al cine, no me pude contener es decir ¿Tenía que saber mas de ella eso era normal en mi trabajo no? Estaba pensando sobre eso en mi apartamento cuando escuche gritos…

_-¡PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO!_

_-Perdón mama aquí esta tu sándwich_

_-Animal_

Escuche una bofetada y luego un lloriqueo seguido de un golpe sordo ¡LA ESTABA MALTRATANDO! ¡ESTÚPIDA MUJER! ¡COMO SE ATREVÍA SI QUIERA A TOCARLA!

_-¿Por qué me odias tanto mama?- pregunto llorando_

_-¿Qué porque te odio tanto? ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida! ¡Si no hubiera sido por tu nacimiento estaría muy feliz siendo una modelo! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no te pareces en nada a mí! ¡En todo me recuerdas a tu padre! ¡Los mismos estúpidos ojos!_

Por mi ventana vi como la aventó fuera del departamento, su boca estaba sangrando maldita perr… no pude terminar la palabra era un caballero pero ella no era una dama era una maldita mujer que estaba lastimando a la persona mas pura y sensible del mundo… bajo y chocó con alguien iba a salir pero vi que lo conocía era ese tal Jacob

_-¿Bella? ¿Qué te paso? ¡Quién te hizo esto!_

_-¿Jake?_

_-¡Oh Jacob! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!_

Dijo abrazándolo, cuando lo abrazo sentí un odio inmenso hacia ese chico ¿Qué sabía él de Isabella? ¡Nada! ¡No sabía que siempre que estaba nerviosa o concentrada mordía su labio inferior! ¡Qué le encantaba leer! ¡Qué cuando se ponía muy nerviosa se sonrojaba y miraba sus manos! ¡No sabía de su música favorita! ¡No sabía de sus ilusiones! Y yo sabía todo eso gracias a que me encomendaron cuidarla…

_-Bells ¿Otra vez tu madre te hizo esto verdad?_

_-Sí… pero Jake no importa…_

_-¡No Bella! ¡Ya no mas! ¡Voy a hablar con la policía!_

_-¡No Jacob! ¡Es mi madre!_

_-Bella puedes quedarte hoy en mi casa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que todo estará bien…_

_-Gracias Jake_

Y vi como se iba con él… me dieron ganas de yo ser el que la consolaba y el que se iba con ella diciéndole que todo estaba bien que nunca iba a dejar que nadie la lastimara…


	4. Cine

**Aqui esta otro cap de las vueltas del destino ojala y ya le vayan entendiendo mas a la historia!!!**

**reviews pliss!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**

* * *

**Bellas POV**

Fuimos al cine y Edward ayudo a que me bajara, ahí compro los boletos, las palomitas y refrescos no me dejo pagar nada…

-¿Qué película veremos Edward?- pregunte ya en la sala de cine

-Una llamada Luna Llena o algo así

-¿No es Luna Nueva?- pregunte aguantando una risita

-¿Qué? O bueno creo que sí… dicen que esta muy padre que se trata sobre vampiros y hombre lobos- dijo apenado

-Sip leí los libros y me gustaron pero prefiero los…

-Clásicos- dijo

-¿Cómo sabes que?- pregunte confundida

-Pues en tu bolsa se ve el libro de orgullo y prejuicio- aclaro

Yo me sonroje y guarde bien el libro, Edward me sonrió, una sonrisa torcida que me encantaba

Empezó la película, el actor estaba guapísimo me gusto mucho como habían adaptado la historia, mi amor platónico siempre había sido Edmund (el vampiro) pero Jason (hombre lobo) se veía muy guapo y la verdad Marie (protagonista) siempre había sido mi personaje favorito pero nunca iba al cine, siempre cuidaba a mi madre pero ahora que Edward me había llevado me sentía feliz voltee sonriendo cuando la película había acabado y vi a Edward sonriéndome con su sonrisa torcida mi favorita…

-Creo que… será mejor que nos vayamos- dije nerviosa mientras me paraba

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- pregunto parándose también

-Yo no estoy nerviosa- dije enojada

-Yo creo que sí…

-¡No eres el centro del universo aunque las chicas te lo hagan ver!

-Veo que este ángel tiene su temperamento- dijo sonriendo

-Como sea- dije mientras sonrojada iba hacia las escaleras iba a bajar cuando se me atoro el pie segura de que iba a caer intente aferrarme de Edward pero no me esperaba lo que paso a continuación, jale a Edward tan fuerte y lo tome tan desprevenido que se me vino encima y rodamos por las escaleras

Cuando por fin llegamos al piso, me puse de miles de colores al ver que estaba encima de Edward, en una posición muy comprometedora….

-Perdón Edward yo…- intente decir sonrojada

-Tranquila- dijo sonriéndome- Y tú que decías que podías estar en una superficie plana, en eso te pareces a la protagonista

-Bueno basta de hablar de mi falta de equilibrio ¿quieres?- dije sacándole la lengua

Él se río y me abrazo yo me quede helada ¿Me había abrazado? No podía ser posible, en eso sonó mi celular cortando el momento…

_-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VEN A CASA INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡TE NECESITO_!- grito mi madre por el teléfono

-Voy mama no tardare en llegar…

_-Más te vale_- dijo y me colgó

-¿Tu madre?- pregunto Edward y pude ver que se oscurecía su mirada

-Sí… ella me llama y tengo que ir con ella, me necesita…

-Isabella quiero darte mi teléfono, me hablas cualquier cosa por favor…

-Claro Edward gracias por preocuparte…

-No me des las gracias, deja que te lleve a casa Isabella…

-Bella- dije sonriéndole

-¿Cómo?- me pregunto confundido

-Puedes llamarme Bella, ya te considero mi amigo Edward

-Amigo- susurro molesto-Bueno Bella vamos a casa…

-Si Edward gracias- dije sonrojada

Subimos al carro mientras empezaba a sonar una melodía que conocía muy bien.

-¿Claro de Luna?- pregunte sonriente

-¿Conoces a Debussy?- contesto sonriéndome

-¿Qué acaso piensas que no soy culta?

Mi respuesta hizo que se echara a reír…

-No es eso es que simplemente mucha gente no la escucha… ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?

-Dieciséis- dije sonriendo- ¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo dieciocho- dijo sonriéndome

-Sabes no te ves de 16…

-Si, siempre me lo dicen… supongo que tuve que madurar por mi madre

-Bella perdona por lo que te voy a decir pero tu madre no te merece- dijo apretando el volante

-Puede ser pero ella me dio la vida Edward, pudo haberme abortado o abandonado pero decidió cuidarme sin ayuda de mi padre

-Pues no me gusta como te está cuidando justo ahora- dijo con mirada sombría

-Edward… tranquilo yo… yo se cuidarme- dije tocando su mejilla

No supe si él también sintió la corriente eléctrica que paso por mi cuerpo cuando toque su mejilla…

Edward me llevó a mi casa no sin antes poner su número en marcado rápido solamente picaba el uno en mi celular y ya le marcaba, llegué a mi casa y encontré a mí mama la cuál me sonreía

-Bella amor que bueno que llegaste- dijo abrazándome

-¿Mama que te pasa?- pregunte claramente sorprendida

En eso vi a un hombre bajando las escaleras, venía solamente en boxers y me sonreía maliciosamente…

-Bella este es James y será tu acompañante este día…

-¿Qué? ¡No mama! ¿Qué te pasa te has vuelto loca?- grite con lagrimas en los ojos

Sentía miedo mucho miedo, mi propia madre entregándome a un hombre que no conocía que no quería… que no amaba ¿Me odiaba tanto para hacerme eso?

-¡MAMA! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO MAMA POR FAVOR!- grite mientras el hombre me empezaba a jalar del brazo

Mi madre se empezó a reír antes mi expresión y se acercó a mí dándome una bofetada mientras reía más escandalosamente

-Pago mucho por ti… demasiado y créeme que necesitamos el dinero

-¡Yo puedo trabajar turnos extra! ¡Puedo salirme de la escuela y conseguir más trabajos! ¡Pero por favor no me hagas esto!

-Por favor hija alguna vez tenía que pasar, no te preocupes James es un buen hombre y te enseñara mucho…

-Muchas cosas preciosa- dijo el hombre acariciando mi pierna

-¡Suélteme!- grite-¡Mama no puedes hacerme esto! ¡QUÉ NO TIENES CONCIENCIA!

-Como si la tengo por eso me iré para no escuchar ni ver nada que perturbe mi conciencia- dijo ácidamente

-¡NO! ¡MAMA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO!- grite mientras ella cerraba la puerta y el hombre me subía a la habitación

Me empezó a besar el cuello y yo empecé a forcejear, no quería perder mi virginidad así, ¡No así! Le suplicaba que me dejara en paz y luchaba por agarrar mi teléfono que se hallaba en el suelo pero James era muy fuerte y no me dejaba…

-¡Déjame! ¡Por favor!- gritaba llorando sintiéndome sucia

-Lo vas a disfrutar, te lo juro después de un momento me pedirás más- dijo sonriendo con lujuria

-¡NO! ¡NO!- gritaba como desesperada mientras el quitaba mi blusa

Empezó a apretar mis pechos y yo gritaba y sollozaba de dolor y asco, empecé a moverme como loca para que me soltara ¿Dónde estás Dios? ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡AYUDAME!

Quito mi pantalón hasta dejarme en ropa interior mientras besaba mis pechos en eso agarre una lámpara y lo golpee en la cabeza, cayo al suelo y yo agarre el celular corriendo hacia la cocina pero me tropecé cayéndome por las escaleras…Adolorida y lastimada agarre el celular y marque uno

_-¿Bella?-_ respondió su aterciopelada voz

Empecé a llorar de la felicidad ¡Me había contestado! ¡Estaba salvada! O eso creía

-Edward ayúdame- dije con voz débil

En eso alguien jalo mi pie, era James

-Estúpida perra ahora si vas a ser mía todas las veces que se me de la gana- grito golpeándome el estomago

-¡AH! ¡EDWARD AYUDAME!-grite mientras James me jalaba de nuevo hacia la habitación

_-¡BELLA!-_ grito llenó de dolor y desesperación

James me aventó al piso y me empezó a besar de nuevo, lo golpee de nuevo cuando empezó a bajar mis pantaletas pero el me golpeo el rostro mas fuerte y vi todo negro…

* * *

**¿Que tal? por fa denme reviews me inspiran a escribir mas!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	5. Mi ángel

**MI ANGEL**

**Edward POV**

Estacione mi carro después de dejar a Bella en su casa… ¡Bella! ¡Ya me había dejado llamarla Bella! Simplemente la parte en la que me consideraba solo un amigo me disgusto… yo quería ser más que un amigo para ella pero… ella de seguro no sentiría lo mismo por mí…no se porque este pensamiento me entristeció al grado de querer llorar

Pase por una librería cuando vi un libro "Sensatez y Sentimientos" sonreí y entre para comprárselo a Bella, esto la distraería y estaba seguro que no lo tenía… claro que este libro me gustaba y mucho también lo compre por el hecho de que el personaje principal hombre se llama Edward y así Bella no me olvidaría tan fácilmente…

Fui caminando hacia mi departamento ¿Le molestaría a Bella que pasará tan rápido a saludarla? Espero y no… en eso empezó a sonar mi celular vi el número… ¡Era Bella!

-¿Bella?- dije disimulando la emoción de mi voz

-_Edward ayúdame_- dijo con voz débil

¿Qué rayos? ¡Qué le había pasado! Empecé a acelerar el paso…

_-Estúpida perra ahora si vas a ser mía todas las veces que se me de la gana- _grito un hombre

¿Qué había dicho el hijo de puta? ¿Hacerla suya?

-Sobre mi cadáver…- dije empezando a correr hacia el departamento

_-¡AH! ¡EDWARD AYUDAME!-_ grito mi ángel

Y después no la escuche más…

-¡BELLA!- grite lleno de ira y dolor

¡Me sentía tan impotente! ¡Tenía que llegar ya! ¡No le podía pasar nada malo! ¡No a ella! Ella no merecía que algo malo le pasara era demasiado buena, pura y frágil… tanto que no parecía de este mundo ¡Seguramente era un ángel caído del cielo! ¡DIOS! ¿Por qué la estás lastimando?

Entre desesperadamente a la entrada de los departamentos, subiendo las escaleras casi volando abrí la puerta de un tirón… estaba cerrada, demonios Dios no podía complicar mas las cosas…

-Mierda- dije rojo de la furia

Me hice para atrás y eche a correr mientras que de una patada abría la puerta, entre y fui a la cocina para ver ¿Sangre? ¡Estúpido animal! Todas las sillas estaban tiradas y ahí vi el celular de Bella tirado, subí corriendo las escaleras ¡Dios si quieres castígame a mí! ¡Pero a ella no por favor! ¡Ella no!

Entré al cuarto para encontrarme con la escena que más me ha enfurecido y dolido en mi vida, ahí estaba mi dulce Bella con su rostro lleno de sangre en ropa interior acostada en el piso inconciente… sus pantaletas estaban hasta sus tobillos… desvié la mirada avergonzado para fijarla en el bastardo que estaba parado quitándose los boxers…

-Ah… no tu no bastardo- dije mientras me lanzaba contra él

Lo golpee con fuerza en la mandíbula mientras lo lanzaba contra el mueble, empecé a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra estaba furioso, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan furioso agarre al hombre del brazo y lo lancé por las escaleras…

-¿Qué te pasa amigo? ¡YO PAGUE POR ELLA!- me grito limpiándose la sangre

Baje agarrándolo del cuello y mirándolo furiosamente a los ojos mientras lo pateaba…

-¡Una mujer no es una cosa para que puedas pagar por ella! ¿Me entendiste hijo de puta?- dije golpeándole la mandíbula lo agarre del pelo y lo lancé afuera del departamento

- ¡Si no te vas y vuelves a hacerle algo a Bella o a alguna otra mujer pero sobre todo a Bella te juro que te voy a pegar tan duro que te voy a mandar al hospital en estado de coma!- grite mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara

Entonces recordé mis prioridades "Bella" subí corriendo como un loco hacia la habitación y ahí la encontré, seguía desmayada…subí sus pantaletas delicadamente mientras me concentraba en no ver su cuerpo no era el momento… le puse una bata y agarre una maleta mientras ponía sus cosas en ella, fui corriendo a mi auto y deje su maleta ahí mientras subía a su cuarto e intentaba hacerla reaccionar pero nada… las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos me desespere y recordé a mi padre, marque a su celular

_-¿Bueno?- _contesto

-¿Papa? Necesito que me hagas un favor por favor- dije lleno de ansiedad

_-¿Edward? ¿Podrías esperarme un momento? es que estoy en medio de algo_

-¡PAPA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ES IMPORTANTE! ¡ELLA ES IMPORTANTE! ¡NECESITO QUE LA REVISES! ¡NO REACCIONA!- dije estallando en lágrimas, hacia 3 años que no lloraba y ahora por Bella volvía a hacerlo…

_-Edward hijo no…no llores por favor esta bien tráela y si quieres se peden quedar en casa_

-Gracias papa- dije todavía llorando y colgué

Cargué a Bella mientras limpiaba la sangre de su cara y le daba un beso en su mejilla, salí del departamento y metí a Bella en la parte trasera de mi auto mientras como loco iba manejando hacia Seattle tenía que llegar ya al hospital Bella no podía sufrir ningún daño yo…yo la quería

¿Esperen un momento la quería? ¿Desde cuando Bella había cautivado mi corazón? Yo había dicho que no me volvería a enamorar y…aquí estaba viendo con ojos de amor a una hermosa chica de 16 años de la que estaba seguro no me iba a engañar como _ella_ lo había hecho….

Cuando por fin llegamos al hospital abrí la puerta del auto, cargue a Bella cuidadosamente y entre al hospital buscando desesperadamente a Carlisle, en cuanto lo encontré mando a unas enfermeras a que pusieran a Bella en una camilla para examinarla y se la llevaron, cuando la vi lejos de mi brazos me sentí triste y desesperado intente ir con ella pero Carlisle me detuvo…

-Edward espera aquí yo iré a revisarla…enseguida vuelvo hijo- dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro

Dentro de unos minutos que me parecieron horas por fin mi padre volvió con las noticias sobre la salud de Bella, vi su rostro y me relaje un poco estaba preocupado pero no tan preocupado como para alarmarme demasiado

-Bella por favor dime que tu no le hiciste eso…- dijo Carlisle

-¡Claro que no Carlisle! ¡Yo la salve de un maldito bastardo!- dije con odia al recordar al hombre

-Esta bien Edward perdona por dudar de ti…tú nunca harías eso- dijo Carlisle

-Lo se papa pero por favor dime ¿Qué le pasa a Bella?- pregunte lleno de ansiedad

-Pues Edward…sufrió muchas heridas…tanto en el rostro como en todo el cuerpo, parece que fue abusada sexualmente pero gracias a Dios y gracias a ti no la penetro…eso sí la lastima tanto sicológicamente como físicamente

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- dije débilmente absorbido por el dolor que sentía ¿Cómo alguien en este mundo fue capaz de lastimar tanto a este ángel?

-Claro que si Edward pasa- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

Entre a la habitación mientras veía a mi padre sonriéndole, volví mi vista hacia Bella y lo que vi me desarmo por completo, ahí estaba con sus labios blancos como la cal y sus ojos cerrados…estaba llena de cardenales y se movía intranquilamente, me acerque a ella y tome su mano mientras me sentaba

Ella empezó a moverse mientras gruesas lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos y caían por sus blancas mejillas, estaba sudando y tenía una expresión en la que se podía ver su miedo…

-Tranquila Bella- susurre acariciando su cabeza

-No…por favor no me toque por favor ¡Soy virgen! ¡No quiero perder mi virginidad así! ¡Por favor no!- decía mientras se movía

Las lagrimas por segunda vez se derramaron por mis ojos por estar viéndola sufrir así…ella no merecía ese dolor, todo era muy irónico 3 años sin derramar ninguna lagrima y ahora aquí estaba con esta chica que me había hecho llorar ya dos veces en un día…

-Edward ayúdame…por favor ayúdame Edward- dijo Bella llorando

-Bella estoy aquí tranquila por favor tranquila- susurraba besando su mano

-¿Edward?- dijo Bella una vez más

-Aquí estoy Bella- dije acariciando su rostro cuando la miré vi que tenía sus ojos abiertos

-¡EDWARD!- grito abrazándome con fuerza- Gracias a Dios que estás aquí Edward yo…yo tuve…tengo mucho miedo…

-Tranquila Bella, llegue a tiempo…llegué a tiempo- le decía acariciando su espalda para calmar sus sollozos

-Edward estuve tan cerca de….- dijo mientras volvía a llorar

-Nunca te harán daño Bella no lo permitiré- dije gruñendo

-¿Tu estás bien?- dijo Bella dejando de abrazarme y acariciando mi rostro

-Ahora si lo estoy- le dije sonriendo mientras ella me correspondía al abrazo y me besaba el cachete

Y en verdad estaba bien ahora que la tenía en mis brazos seguro de que nada le pasaría podía estar bien y seguro de que nadie la lastimaría…

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡No podía dejar a Bella sufriendo todo el tiempo!**

**Reviews!!!!!**

**Xoxox**

**Jenn**


	6. Tengo miedo

**Tengo miedo**

-Edward ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Bella mirándome a los ojos-¿En donde estamos?

-Estamos en Seattle en un hospital…pude llegar a tiempo antes que…ese poco hombre te hiciera algo- dije con rabia y frustración

-Muchas gracias Edward pero ¿Me trajiste en mi auto?- pregunto desconcertada

-Ehm… no, use el mío ¿Tienes un auto?- pregunte

-Claro que si, se lo compre a mi amigo Jake y a su padre es una pickup naranja- dijo orgullosa

Yo me quede en shock y no pude evitar reírme, ese carro era un vejestorio y que ella lo tuviera me hacia verla más tierna que antes…

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto confundida

-¿En serio ese es tu auto?

-Sí…

-Bella ¡Por Dios! Te juro que te regalare uno nuevo

-No- dijo furiosa

-Si

-¡NO!

-¡SÍ!

Nos miramos por un momento ella con expresión enojada y yo con una tonta sonrisa me encantaba verla enojada y que por un momento hubiera olvidado el incidente…

-Te compraré un nuevo auto aún si no quieres que lo haga- dije después de su silencio

-Me gusta mi auto y no me gusta que me den regalos- dijo Bella enojada

-Nadie que es normal puede llamar a eso un auto- respondí aguantando reírme por su actitud de gatita enojada

-Yo lo hago- dijo sacándome la lengua

-No eres normal- dije sonriéndole

-Tú…- dijo con una mirada amenazadora

No aguante más y me empecé a atacar de risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, Bella me dio un zape mientras me sacaba la lengua y también se echaba a reír

-Nunca he conocido a una chica como tu Bella Swan- dije riendo mientras tocaba mi cabeza

-Tomare eso como un cumplido- dijo sacándome la lengua

-Que bueno porque si es un cumplido, de hecho casi todo lo que te dicen lo es

Bella se sonrojo mientras desviaba la vista avergonzada yo sonreí y tome su barbilla entre mi mano para que me mirara a los ojos

-Él sonrojo de tus mejillas es adorable- dije sonriéndole

-Gracias…tus ojos también son adorables- dijo pero luego se sonrojo

Yo también me sonroje y pase una manos por mi alborotado pelo como cuando estaba nervioso, jajaja quien lo diría Edward Cullen nervioso por una chica, estoy seguro de que si mis hermanos se enteraran se atacarían de risa sobre todo Emmet…

-Bueno…Bella, déjame avisarte que te van a dar de alta y…pues que mi padre a insistido en que te quedes en nuestra casa hasta tu recuperación…

-¿Qué? Pero eso no es necesario Edward yo…digo es que… ¿No que me habían dado de alta?- pregunto sonrojada

-Si, del hospital pero tienes que guardar reposo y por ninguna circunstancia Bella voy a dejar que te vayas con tu madre…y menos sola- dije mientras apretaba los puños

-Gracias Edward pero ¿Qué va a pensar tu familia de que traigas a una extraña a su hogar?

-Van a pensar que traje un ángel a la casa- dije sonriéndole

Bella empezó a hiperventilar mientras sus mejillas adquirían un rojo carmesí y ella se mordía el labio ¡Dios! ¿Por qué se ve tan sensual cuando hace eso? Tuve que contener el deseo que se apoderaba de mí así que me levante, Bella me miró confundida

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Yo…voy por tu maleta…iremos a mi casa y no acepto un no por respuesta- dije sonriéndole

-Esta bien- dijo resignada pero luego una sonrisa fugaz recorrió su boca

Salí de la habitación con todo mi autocontrol y fui a ver a Carlisle que estaba ahí esperándome seguramente.

-Hijo ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Estaba asustada pero se calmo- dije sonriendo al recordarla

-Edward hijo quiero ofrecerte la casa para que estés ahí con ella, simplemente avísale a su madre- dijo mi padre sonriente

Yo fruncí el seño si supiera que a su madre no le importaba por eso la había dejado con su amante…pero ¿Era en verdad su amante? Entonces recordé algo que ocurrió en el cine antes de que fuera a su casa…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VEN A CASA INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡TE NECESITO!- grito por el teléfono_

_-Voy mama no tardare en llegar…- dijo Bella suspirando_

_-Más te vale- dijo y colgó _

_-¿Tu madre?- pregunte con mirada sombría_

_-Sí… ella me llama y tengo que ir con ella, me necesita…_

_-Isabella quiero darte mi teléfono, me hablas cualquier cosa por favor…_

_Y también cuando la salve algo que me había dicho ese Idiota…_

_-¿Qué te pasa amigo? ¡YO PAGUE POR ELLA!_

_Fin de Flash Back_

¡Maldita mujer! ¡Para eso la necesitaba! Me disculpe con mi papa y fui a hacer una llamada, espere hasta que me comunicaran con Charlie Swan…

-¿Edward? ¿Has averiguado algo?- pregunto ansioso

-Señor esa mujer…es decir ¿Cómo pudo meterse con alguien tan ruin?

-¿Qué le ha hecho a mi Isabella?- pregunto alterado

-Señor Swan en primera la golpeo pero…su hija no quiere dar parte a las autoridades y ahora le puedo asegurar de que su madre claramente estuvo a punto de prostituirla…pero llegue a tiempo y la lleve al hospital señor ese hombre no la violo…

-Gracias Edward…de verdad gracias, has lo necesario para acercarte a ella y a su madre y que tengas las pruebas para que mi hija ya no sufra mas- dijo sonando tranquilo pero yo sabía que estaba conteniendo su rabia

-Claro señor Swan…hasta luego- dije y colgué

Fui con mi padre y le conté toda la historia omitiendo los detalles en los que se veía obvio mi interés por Bella

-En ese caso hijo ni le avises a su madre, ustedes se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que quieran…

-Gracias papa- dije sonriente

Fui a su habitación pero no la vi seguramente estaba en el baño, deje su maleta y salí de ahí para dejar que se cambiara, eso sería lo mejor.

Iba caminando por le hospital esperando a que Bella saliera, ya quería que estuviera afuera

Estaba dando vueltas por la mesa de la cafetería esperando y mi padre se burlaba de mi por mi impaciencia, pero en eso la visión más perfecta apareció por la entrada a la cafetería, era mi princesa…tenía unos pantalones con una blusa azul que combinaba perfectamente con su tono de piel

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto nerviosa

-Claro princesa…ven- dije sonriéndole demonios no pude reprimir el princesa

Bella se sonrojo y se acercó a mí yo tome su maleta y la guíe hasta mi volvo para que entrara y la llevara a mi casa después de habernos despedido de mi padre y de que Bella le hubiera dado por milésima vez las gracias…

El camino a casa fue silencioso, pero no un silencio incómodo sino uno placentero…vaya hasta los silencios se sentían bien a lado de Bella…de mi princesa…

- Bella ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No quieres que llame a la comisaría? En serio Bella ese monstruo tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo- dije enfadado, dije monstruo porque no podía permitir que salieran palabras groseras de mi boca frente a una dama y menos enfrente de mi princesa

-Yo…yo no se…es decir…es que mi mama esta mal y ella no tiene la culpa, tiene una adicción- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

Pude ver que su labio le temblaba como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar, mi corazón se oprimió, ella no podía derramar lágrimas…al menos no de tristeza…eso no esta bien…los ángeles no deben llorar

-Bella- dije mientras estacionaba el carro afuera de la entrada de mi casa, ella no me contesto

-Hey princesa, no te aguantes las ganas de llorar…eso no te hará bien- dije mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros

Después de unos segundos Bella se volteo y paso sus delicados brazos por mi cuello mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro y rompía a llorar en sollozos, yo la abracé más fuerte temiendo que de un momento a otro se derrumbara, sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa y sentía su dolor esto hizo que tuviera unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero me contuve no iba a dejar que la tristeza me consumiera a mí porque yo tenía que estar bien para ella, para apoyarla…

-Ya paso todo princesa él no te hará nada- dije acariciando su pelo

-Yo…lo se pero es que… no puedo evitar…sentir miedo- dijo entre sollozo y sollozo

-Princesa dime algo ¿Confías en mí?

-Si… hasta con los ojos cerrados Edward- dijo sonriéndome de una forma que debería ser ilegal

-Entonces vamos, conocerás a mi madre y a mis hermanos Emmet y Alice- dije sonriente mientras salía del carro e iba a abrirle la puerta

-¿Quuuue? ¿Ya llegamos?- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-Si… ¿Tienes miedo todavía princesa? Ellos no te harán daño puede que sean extraños pero no son criminales- dije riendo

-No les temo a ellos si no a no agradarles…- dijo aferrandose a mi brazo

-¿Les temes a las agujas pero no a un par de extraños?- pregunte riendo

-Hey en primera las agujas del hospital me dan miedo porque no se son filosas y en lo que cabe de tu familia si son parientes tuyos no pueden ser malos en absoluto- dijo mientras me sonreía sonrojada

-Bien ¿Lista?- pregunte tocando la puerta

Bella asintió y pude ver como tembló brevemente cuando la puerta se abrió y tres rostros interrogantes la miraron con curiosidad…

**¿Qué tal? El primer encuentro con los Cullen ¿Qué pasara? Por favor reviews los necesito para inspirarme ahora Bella esta a salvo y es la princesa de Edward buaaaaa jejje quien no quisiera estar en su lugar…eso si en la casa de los Cullen las cosas van a cambiar drásticamente….**

**Xoxoxo**

**Jenn**


	7. Te quiero

**Te quiero**

-¿Edward?- pregunto mi madre Esme

-Hola mama, les presento a Bella Swan- dije mientras jalaba a Bella

-Hola querida- dijo mi madre y le dio un gran abrazo

-Hola- dijo Bella sonrojada

-Bella ella es mi madre Esme

-¡HOLA BELLA! ¡SOY ALICE LA HERMANA DE EDWARD! ¡Edward hasta que te consigues una novia decente! ¡Mira que hermosa está! ¡Nada que ver con esa Lauren! ¡Awww Bella te juro que llegaremos a ser las mejores amigas! ¡LO PRESIENTO!- estalló Alice dando saltitos emocionada mientras abrazaba a Bella

Bella se sonrojo enormemente y yo también, ¡Pequeño duende! ¿Cómo decía eso? ¡Rayos! Pero lo que siguió me desconcertó Bella se echo a reír y le devolvió el abrazo a Alice…

-¡Ves Edward! ¡Hasta que sentaste cabeza! ¡Tengo una nueva hermanita!- canturreo Emmet

-Oh yo…no….es que entendieron mal…yo…Edward- balbuceo Bella mordiéndose el labio

-Hazte a un lado chaparra- dijo Emmet mientras de un empujón movía a Alice- Deja que abracé a mi nueva hermana- y dicho esto la envolvió en uno de sus abrazos de oso y le empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala

-¡Emmet bájala la vas a dejar sin aire! ¡Acaba de salir del hospital!- grite preocupado

-Oopss lo siento hermanita- dijo Emmet dejando a Bella en el suelo

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte yendo hacia ella

-Si Edward gracias- dijo sonriéndome con la sonrisa que hacia que se paralizara mi corazón

-¿En el hospital? ¡Dime Bella! ¿Fue Lauren? O maldita perra ¡Me las va a pagar!- grito Alice indignada

Yo, Emmet y Bella nos empezamos a atacar de risa mientras Esme volteaba a ver a Alice con desaprobación

-¡Cuida esa boca Alice Cullen!- dijo Esme claramente enfadada

-Perdón mama pero esa maldita pérfida….arggg- gruño Alice

-Tranquila Alice, Bella está bien simplemente tuvo un accidente que más adelante si quiere se los contara- dije serio

-Oh está bien- dijo Alice serenándose

-Y dinos hermanita- dijo Emmet-¿Dónde conociste a mi hermano?

-Es mi vecino- dijo mi princesa sonriente

-¿Tu vecino? Wow vaya vecina que encontraste Eddie- dijo Emmet riendo

-¿Eddie?- pregunto Bella incrédula y luego sin poder contenerlo se empezó a atacar de la risa

-Ya-te-he-dicho-que-no-me-digas-Eddie- dije separando las palabras por la rabia que sentía

-Cálmate Edward solo está jugando tu hermano…es muy linda la relación que llevan, deberías estar agradecido por tener una familia así- dijo Bella frunciendo el seño

Yo me reí y la abracé, mi princesa tenía razón, todos nos miraron y empezaron a entonar canciones de amor mientras Bella y yo nos sonrojábamos completamente, a mí no me importaba lo que creyeran de hecho me agradaba enormemente que dijeran que éramos pareja

-Awww vean a mi nueva hermana y a Edward

-Emmet, Edward y yo no somos pareja- dijo mi princesa rompiendo el encanto

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos al unísono

Emmet y Esme lucían muy desilusionados como yo…la única que parecía feliz era Alice y esto nos sorprendió a todos…

-¡BAH! ¡Tonterías! ¡En menos de lo que canta un gallo serán un par de tórtolos enamorados- dijo dando brincos

-Alice yo no creo que…- intente decir

-¡Cállate Edward Cullen! ¡Sabes que conmigo no se apuesta! Al menos que quieras perder claro- dijo sonriente

Bella se sonrojó y fue acogida por Esme que la llevo a la cocina donde todos cenamos y reímos, Bella se veía cómoda con mi familia a comparación de lo que había hecho Lauren ¿Cómo demonios pude andar con una persona como ella? Ahora veía a Bella y no me cabía persona más perfecta…

Llegó la noche y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pero yo no podía dormir…mi princesa estaba a solo unos pasos y eso me ponía extremadamente nervioso, no lo podía creer todo esto que experimentaba era completamente nuevo…algo nuevo y magnifico…

Pasaron las horas y empecé a leer un libro mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, luego me rendí y apagué la luz mientras me acomodaba par poder dormir, pero en cuanto estaba conciliando el sueño escuché como mi puerta levemente se abrió, me incorporé asustado y vi a mi ángel ahí parada con ojos llorosos…

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?- pregunte corriendo hacia ella

-Ed-edward soñé que ese hombre…que él… ¡Oh Edward!- sollozó lanzándose a mis brazos

Yo la abracé mientras ella se soltaba llorando y yo la consolaba, sentirla entre mis brazos era una sensación magnifica pero el verla llorando era la mayor tristeza de mi vida…

-¿Pu-pue.-puedo quedarme aquí?- pregunto entre sollozo y sollozo

-Claro que si princesa yo dormiré en el suelo- dije sonriéndole

Qué mas quería yo que dormir a lado de ella abrazándola pero ante todo era un caballero y estaba seguro de que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí de ninguna manera…

-No…Edward creerás que es algo tonto de mi parte pero…me siento muy segura a tu lado y quiero que duermas a mi lado tengo mucho miedo- susurró sonrojada

No pude evitar que eso me sacara una sonrisa radiante, fui hacia donde estaba Bella y me acosté en la cama, ella me miró a los ojos mientras sonreía y se pegaba a mi, yo la envolví con mis brazos y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho…

-Edward- susurró luego de un momento

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- pregunte besando su cabeza

-¿Quién es Lauren?

-¿Lauren? A ella es una ex novia nada importante- mentí

-Ella te lastimo verdad- dijo Bella descubriendo mi mentira

Suspire y asentí con la cabeza mientras besaba la frente de Bella, ella me abrazo más fuerte besando mi cuello

-Ella no te merece ni nunca te ha merecido- dijo enfadada

Yo me reí y la acerque mas a mi ( si eso era posible) ella se río conmigo y suspiro feliz

-Quiero conocerte mejor princesa- le dije luego de un momento

-Yo también deseo conocerte mejor Eddie- dijo entre risas

Yo gruñí y ella entrecerró su rostro en mi pecho mientras se reía a carcajadas

-Bueno basta- dije fingiendo estar ofendido

-En verdad quiero conocerte mejor Edward- dijo ya seria

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso…al menos que Alice te rapte de compras- añadí riendo

-¿Sería capaz de hacer esa cosa tan horrible?- pregunto espantada

Yo espere a ver si era una broma mientras reía entre dientes pero me di cuenta de que no lo era me eche a reír un poco más al descubrirlo

-¿No te gustan las compras princesa?- pregunte divertido

-No…las odio- dijo seria

-No digas eso enfrente de Alice- dije riendo

-¿Edward?- pregunto de nuevo

-¿Qué paso Bella?- pregunte sonriendo

-Te quiero- susurro pegando su cabeza más a mí

Mi corazón se lleno de dicha y mis pulmones se inflaron mientras me sentía en el mismo cielo, sonriendo voltee a ver a mi princesa que me miraba con sus ojos cafés ya cansados

-Yo más princesa- dije besando la punta de su nariz "Mas de lo que te imaginas" pensé mientras caía a los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**Aqui esta otro capítulo, mas adelante sabremos mas de la historia de Edward y Lauren y como va evolucionando la relacion de Edward y Bella así que reviews!!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	8. Vergonzoso incidente

**Vergonzoso Incidente**

**Bella POV**

Desperté en los brazos de Edward ¡AWWW! ¡Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago! ¡Me sonroje tanto al decirle que lo quería! ¡A la única persona que le había dicho un "Te quiero" había sido a Jake pero él es mi mejor amigo y…Edward es como…no se pero definitivamente no quería que fuera mi hermano o mi mejor amigo ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

-Buenos días dormilona- susurro su aterciopelada voz en mi oído

Yo me reí, mi risa sonaba feliz muy feliz de poder estar ahí con él…con Edward

-¿Ahora me cambiaste de apodo?- pregunte sonriente

-Nop, para mí siempre serás mi princesa- dijo mientras besaba mi nariz

0k esto era raro ¿Su princesa? ¿Acaso sentía lo mismo que yo? Bueno sin duda no lo mismo porque yo lo quería demasiado pero al menos ¿Me correspondía un poco?

-Edward será mejor que nos levantemos- dije

Edward suspiro pero se levanto mientras ayudaba a que me levantara, yo me puse roja como un tomate al ver que Edward solamente traía puestos unos boxers, se veía tan sexy es decir su abdomen con sus muy bien marcadas abdominales y sus brazos fuertes…desvié la vista avergonzada

-Ehm…princesa, lamento decir que en tu cuarto no hay ducha, si quieres puedes bañarte aquí yo…iré al cuarto de baño- dijo rápidamente

-0k…- dije todavía mirando su cuerpo

¡Basta Bella! ¡No seas depravada! ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me sentía así? Fui al baño y me empecé a bañar mientras me cambiaba, salí muy contenta dado a que me sentía limpia y feliz, pero en eso vi que no traía una toalla ¡Rayos! Pero bueno Edward no puede haber regresado así que me dispuse a salir, salí del baño cuando vi que Edward había regresado para poner unas toallas para mí, el grito que di se debió de haber escuchado hasta Marte, Edward espantado volteo y yo agarre lo único que estaba a mi alcance que era una planta y la cargue cubriendo mi cuerpo

-¡Perdón Bella! ¡Yo pensé que…! Es decir yo…tú...Tina…planta- intentaba decir Edward

Yo estaba tan avergonzada, genial mi primer día aquí y Edward me ve desnuda…que horrible que…mal ¡Cruel destino que quiere hacer que muera de la vergüenza!

-Yo…iré a ducharme- dijo Edward mientras rojo salía de la habitación

Muy bien, no volvería a salir así fui rápidamente y me envolví con la toalla que me había dejado Edward, en ese momento Alice entro a la habitación espantada

-¡Bella! ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto

-Pues yo…ducha, Edward fue a ducharse al cuarto de huéspedes y me cedió su ducha peor no tenía toalla salí por una y el estaba ahí, yo grite y me tape con esa planta de aya- dije roja

Alice me miró confusa y luego estalló en carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estomago, yo fruncí el seño pero luego al verlo desde el punto de vista de Alice tenía que aceptar que había sido muy gracioso así que me ataqué de risa también mientras negaba con la cabeza, de verdad estás cosas solamente me pasaban a mí

-Pero… ¿Qué hacías tan temprano en la habitación de Edward?- me pregunto Alice

-Pues yo… es que tuve pesadillas y… vine a verlo- dije roja

-¡Excusas! ¡Lo sabía tu y mi hermano se gustan!- canturreó Alice

-¡No! ¡Alice! ¡No le gusto a tu hermano!- dije avergonzada

-¡No negaste que te gustara!- dijo apuntándome con un dedo mientras se reía

-¡Bueno eso no importa! ¡Y no fueron excusas en verdad tuve pesadillas!

-¿De tu accidente?- pregunto seria

-Si, de mi accidente, tranquila Alice algún día te lo contaré en serio me das mucha confianza- dije sonriéndole

-Gracias- dijo mientras me abrazaba-Bueno dejo que te cambies ¡Mañana iremos de compras!

-¿Qué?-dije espantada-¡Alice no me gustan las compras y aparte no tengo mucho dinero!

-¡Cálmate! ¡Te gustaran las compras! ¡Ahí conocerás a Rose! ¡Y del dinero no te preocupes yo pienso pagar todo!

-¡ESO SI QUE NO ALICE CULLEN!- grite

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente

-¡Tú no vas a pagar ni un quinto!- rugí

-¡Bella! Voy a pagar lo que se me de la gana y tú… ¡VAS A ESTAR CONFORME CON ESO! ¿Entendido?

-Ni hablar Alice yo…- dije pero me quede estática al ver su "mirada maligna" posarse en mí tragué fuertemente y asentí mientras Alice sonreía y se iba dando brinquitos

-Bipolar- mascullé

-¡Escuche eso!- me grito Alice por el pasillo

Suspire y me cambie mientras esperaba a Edward y así luego de un rato mi Dios griego entro, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camiseta blanca abierta, suspire pesadamente y desvié mi vista avergonzada

-Perdón por lo de esta mañana princesa- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-No pasa nada, de todos modos fue gracioso- admití mientras reía

Edward empezó a reír conmigo y se sentó a lado de mí, yo me puse muy nerviosa al sentir como acomodo un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja…

-Bueno princesa ¿Me querías conocer mejor?- pregunto riendo

-Es cierto…las preguntas- dije sonriéndole

-Bien mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y tengo 18 años- dijo sonriéndome

-Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 16 años- conteste siguiéndole el juego

-Bien, ahora ¿Me preguntaste quien era Lauren verdad?- dijo serio

Yo asentí mientras veía que bajaba la mirada, me tomo de la mano y salio de la habitación yo me deje llevar y fuimos hasta un lugar que supongo era el jardín de la casa y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, el se sentó y abrió sus piernas invitándome a sentarme, yo sonrojada me senté espaldas a él y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras que él me envolvía con sus fuertes brazos…

-Yo tenía tu edad cuando la conocí, ella se me hizo muy bonita y empezamos a platicar…nos gustamos y yo feliz la invite a conocer a mi familia, la trataron bien, pero ella no soportaba ni a Alice ni a Emmet y me lo dijo en mi cara, aún así yo no renuncie a ella…nos hicimos novios y…yo…tuve mi primera relación sexual con ella…ella me dijo que también era su primera vez y yo de Idiota le creí, un día fui de visita sorpresa a su casa y entre a su cuarto, pero la encontré revolcándose con el que creía mi mejor amigo Mike Newton…y desde ahí prometí no volverme a enamorar- termino suspirando

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas ¡Qué perra era esa mujer como había dicho Alice! ¿Hacerle eso a alguien como Edward? No lo podía creer pero la parte que mas me dolió fue en la que dijo que no se volvería a enamorar, yo me voltee y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron cuando me vieron, yo acaricie su mejilla y me arme de valor…yo le iba a demostrar que si se podía volver a enamorar, así que lentamente me acerque hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron y lo bese…

* * *

**Aqui esta otro capítulo!!! si wiiiii se besaron!!!!!! awww el amor**

**quiero reviews por fa jajajaja**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Jenn**


	9. Declaración

**Aqui esta otro capitulo perdón por la tardanza!!!!

* * *

**

**DECLARACION**

Después de eso sentí una gran vergüenza así que me pare y me dispuse a irme corriendo, empecé a correr ¡Qué pena! ¿Por qué no controle mis impulsos? En eso sentí como una mano me tomaba del brazo y me detenía, voltee para ver que era Edward que me sonreía, sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban de una manera que no podía descifrar

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?- pregunto

-Yo…perdóname Edward no debí haberlo hecho…- dije mientras baja la vista

-Tienes razón- dijo-Estuvo muy mal que lo hicieras

Yo sentí las lágrimas agruparse en mis ojos ¡Qué estúpida había sido! ¡El seguía enamorado de Lauren! Pero en eso Edward levanto mi barbilla y me miró a los ojos

-No debiste haberte ido después de esto- dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a mí y me besaba

Lo agarre del pelo mientras el se aferraba a mi cintura, Edward pidió permiso para meter su lengua y yo nerviosa se lo concedí, esta bien no era muy experta en esto pero la verdad quería que todos mis besos fueran con Edward, por instinto saque mi lengua y delinee su labio inferior, Edward se separo de mi y me sonrió yo apenada me mordí el labio bajando la mirada

-No debiste de hacer eso…- dijo Edward con voz ronca

Antes que pudiera preguntarle porque ataco mis labios de nuevo agarrando mi labio inferior solté un gritito de sorpresa pero le seguí el juego, luego de un rato nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes, Edward me sonrió y suspiro…

-No sabes hace cuanto deseaba hacer eso…

-No, pero si se hace cuanto lo deseaba yo- dije sonrojada

Edward se río y me tomo de la mano mientras me llevaba a su habitación

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunte confundida

-¡Quiero mostrarte algo!- dijo sonriéndome

Subimos corriendo a su habitación y ahí hizo que me sentara en la cama mientras iba por algo, me sonrió enormemente y entro a la habitación sacando una guitarra

-¿Qué vas a hacer Edward?- pregunte riendo

-Pues, quiero dedicarte esta canción me hace pensar mucho en ti…de hecho tu la inspiraste

-¿Enserio?- pregunte emocionada

-Si princesa ¿Qué no era obvio lo que sentía por ti? Esto es para ti…- dijo con su hermosa y aterciopelada voz y empezó a cantar

**Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
Desperate and hardened  
seeking a moment every fix **

**All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tradegy I fear **

**Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you **

**Whoa Whoa Whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa Whoa Whoa **

**Before just the daylight  
Come and i stand by  
Waiting to catch the quickest plane  
Flying to nowhere  
Is better than somewhere  
That's where i've been and nothing's changed **

**All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy for sure **

**Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you **

**Whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa **

**Im so lost in you  
A tredgy seemed to be over now  
A tradegy it seemed to be **

**Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you **

**whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa  
I feel you  
Oh Whoa  
I feel you  
Oh Oh Oh **

-Eres mi angel de la misericordia- dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo

Yo no sabía que decir…nadie nunca me había dedicado una canción, me sentía tan emocionada, no lo podía creer….

-Edward…esto yo ¡Te quiero mucho Edward!- dije lanzándome a sus brazos mientras lloraba de felicidad

-Yo te quiero más de lo que te imaginas princesa- susurró contra mi pelo

-Bueno será mejor que bajemos se han de preguntar donde estamos- dije sonrojada

-Si tienes razón- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

En cuanto Edward abrió la puerta a nuestros pies cayeron Alice, Emmet, Esme y Carlisle que nos sonrieron inocentemente…

-¡Ouch Emmet quítate de encima!- dijo la voz chillona de Alice- ¡No quiero morir tan joven!

Todos nos reímos y yo me pegue mas a Edward mientras sentía como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas…

-Bueno, me alegra saber que en mi familia no hay chismosos- dijo sarcásticamente

-¡Da Igual! ¡Yo se los advertí! ¡No apuesten conmigo! ¡Lo siento Emmet pero me debes 50 dólares!

-¡Maldito duende!- dijo Emmet mientras sacaba su cartera

-¿De que apuestan hablan?- pregunte sorprendida

-Nada princesa…de nada- dijo Edward mientras besaba mi cabeza

-¡AWWWWW!- gritaron todos al unísono

-¡La Bella y la Bestia!- dijo Emmet mientras se echaba reír

-¡Sabes que esta bestia puede romper todos tus postres de Oprah Emmet….!- amenazó Edward

Yo reprimí una carcajada al saber que Emmet tenía postres de Oprah pero no la pude contener al ver su cara de espanto mientras iba corriendo a su cuarto, vaya que esta familia hacia que me sintiera feliz

-¡Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia Bella!- dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- pregunte sonrojada

-Ya eres parte de la familia Bella- dijo Carlisle-Nunca habíamos visto a Edward tan feliz

-¡Sabía desde el primer momento en que te vi que serías mi hermana!- canturreo Alice

Yo me quede estática y sin poder controlarlo me eche a llorar de felicidad, no podía contener mis lágrimas, Edward se asusto y me abrazo…

-¿Qué te pasa princesa? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto preocupado

-Nunca…me…nunca me habían aceptado en una familia tan bonita como la suya…nunca creí poder pertenecer a una…- dije entrecortadamente

-Amor siempre serás de nuestra familia- dijo Esme

-Si…yo siempre he querido una hermana- dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba

Yo me reí y le devolví el abrazo mientras Edward nos miraba sonriente

-Bueno te dejo con Edward, aprovechen su tiempo porque nueva hermanita….- dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos y daba saltos a mí alrededor-¡MAÑANA VAMOS DE COMPRAS!

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Grite mentalmente, mañana iba a ser un día muy largo, ante mi cara Edward rió y me beso, yo sonreí sonrojada, mañana iba a ser un día largo pero todavía nos quedaba este día…**

* * *

**

**La canción es de One Republic y se llama Mercy!!! esta hermosaaaaa**

**ojala y les haya gustado**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	10. Peleas

**Bueno aqui esta otro cap...ojala y les guste!!!! bueno bueno el amor...el amor XD

* * *

**

**Peleas**

Fuimos al jardín de nuevo y nos sentamos en el árbol a tomar el almuerzo, Edward parecía tan relajado y feliz que hizo mi corazón saltar de gusto y emoción…

-¿Esto no es un sueño verdad Edward?- pregunte suspirando

-No princesa…esto es muy real- dijo besando mi cabeza

-No puedo creer que me quieras- dije riendo

-Bella- dijo serio-¿Quién no podría quererte? Eres la chica mas maravillosa del planeta, en verdad me da igual que suene cursi pero yo así lo veo, princesa antes de que tu llegaras a mi vida era como si yo estuviera en estado zombi…nunca demostraba mis sentimientos frente a nadie…cuando paso tu accidente llore princesa…llore mucho y hace tres años que no lloraba…

-¿Cómo que hace tres años que no llorabas Edward? ¿Por qué reprimiste tus sentimientos de esa manera?- pregunte mientras lo miraba

-Cuando paso lo de Lauren llore y me desahogue pero…jure nunca volver a llorar, no podía ni quería mostrar mis sentimientos…temía que si se los mostraba a alguien, volvieran a lastimarme

-Edward yo tengo que decirte esto…nunca te lastimare…juro que nunca lo haré- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Se que nunca lo harás princesa, confío ciegamente en ti…eres en la primera persona que confío después de tres años y estoy seguro de que confiare en ti toda mi vida- dijo mientras juntaba nuestras frentes y me miraba con sus orbes esmeraldas

-Yo…Edward yo nunca he tenido novio y no se como o que se deba hacer pero…quiero que sepas q ue siempre podrás contar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y que si veo la cara de Lauren por algún lugar, Alice y yo uniremos fuerzas para darle su merecido- dije sonriéndole

Edward se empezó a atacar de risa mientras me envolvía con sus brazos y me besaba la nariz…

-Es en serio- dije riendo

-Bueno si alguien intenta que te vayas de mi lado yo soy el que va a tener que sacar sus colmillos a relucir- dijo mientras sonreía pero luego su mirada se torno seria-Nadie va a hacerte daño otra vez princesa…nunca mas

-Yo me siento segura contigo- dije sonriéndole- Nunca en mi vida me había sentido segura con nadie mas que con mi amigo Jacob

-¿Jacob? Ah…ese chucho- dijo mientras fruncía el seño

-¿Chucho?- pregunte mientras me atacaba de risa-¿Por qué le dices así?

-No me gusta como te mira- dijo enfadado

-No…Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… ¿Estás celoso?- pregunte sonriendo

-¿Para que negar lo inevitable? ¡Claro que estoy celoso!- dijo mientras se ponía encima de mi-Eres solo mía…

-No eres mi dueño- dije solamente para desafiarlo

-Mmmm…no debiste haber dicho eso- dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente

En eso me empezó a atacar las costillas haciéndome cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo yo no paraba de reírme así que le empecé a hacer cosquillas a el también, yo no me pensaba rendir oh no Edward había empezado la guerra e iba a seguir hasta conseguir la victoria…

-¡Ya basta!- dije mientras seguía riéndome-Ya es tarde Edward hay que ir a dormir

-¿Te estás rindiendo?- pregunto sonriente

-¡No! ¡Pero estoy cansada porque mañana me espera un largo día!- dije mientras lo empujaba para levantarme

Iba caminando pero Edward me puso en su espalda y echo a correr subiendo la escalera mientras mis risas y las de él se escuchaban por toda la casa, me dejo en la puerta de mi cuarto y ahí se inclino y me beso los labios, yo suspire roja y le devolví el beso…

-Bella…nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida- dijo mientras me besaba

-Yo tampoco Edward te lo juro…desde que te conocí no pude dejar de pensar en ti…mi amado acosador- dije en tono de broma

-Apropósito de acosadores, Bella tengo que confesarte algo….-dijo mientras se ponía serio

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunte dejando de sonreír

-Pues verás Bella…mi trabajo es de…investigador privado…trabajo para alguien muy poderoso…-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-Ya entiendo…por tus dones de investigación pudiste saber tanto de mi- dije riendo-Es algo bueno al menos se que no eres un acosador

-No Bella no me entiendes yo…

En eso un carraspeo hizo que los dos nos sobresaltáramos…

-¿Qué pasa duende?- pregunto Edward mientras me abrazaba

-Rose está en mi cuarto y vengo a llevarme a Bella para que se complete la pijamada- dijo Alice mientras me jalaba del brazo

-¿En serio? ¡Una pijamada!- dije sonriente

-¡Ves hasta se emociono!- dijo Alice sonriendo

-Es que nunca he ido a una pijamada…- dije mientras sonreía tímidamente

-Ves con más razón, ven Bells- dijo mientras jalaba mi mano y me alejaba de Edward metiéndome a su habitación

-Rose ella es Bella, Bella ella es Rose- dijo Alice mientras señalaba a una hermosa chica rubia, no lo podía creer…me sentía insignificante…ella era todo lo opuesto a mí…era demasiado hermosa…y yo…Edward…rayos…no…

-Bella es la novia de Edward- dijo Alice mientras nos sentábamos en su cama

-¿En serio? Ojala y esta vez haya elegido bien, yo soy la novia de Emmet el hermano de Edward- dijo mientras me miraba indiferentemente

-Mucho gusto Rosalie- dije sonriéndole tímidamente

-No vayas a ser hipócrita como Lauren por favor…para eso vamos a jugar verdad o reto- dijo desafiante mientras traía una botella

-¡Rosalie! ¡Ella no es como Lauren!- dijo Alice enfadada

-Eso no lo sabemos…ahora juguemos verdad o reto- dijo mientras sonreía

-B-bien- dije nerviosa ¿Qué me obligarían a decir o hacer?

-No te obligaremos a nada feo Bells en serio- dijo Alice sonriéndome

-Bien…-dije nerviosa

-Bueno Bella al menos que tengas algo que ocultar- dijo Rosalie

-No tengo nada que ocultar…Edward ya sabe todo de mi- dije seria

-¿En serio?- pregunto dudosa

-¡Bueno ya basta Rosalie! ¿Qué acaso te gusta Edward?- pregunte enfadada

-¡No! ¡Yo solo tengo ojos para mi Emmet!

-¡Pues entonces solamente métete en los asuntos de tu Emmet!- respondí frustrada

-Ya ves Rose déjala en paz…ella es diferente, lo supe desde el primer momento en que la vi entrar y eso que ahí no era novia de Edward- dijo Alice defendiéndome

-Nunca duden de mi amor por Edward- dije firmemente

-Lauren dijo lo mismo- dijo Rosalie burlonamente

-¡Ella no es como yo!- grite ya enfadada podía sentir las lagrimas agruparse en mis ojos pero me calme no valía la pena llorar por alguien que solo estaba preocupada por Edward…no quería verlo sufrir era solo eso…

-No podemos saberlo, no quiero volver a ver a Edward pasar por algo así…es mi cuñado y sufrió mucho- dijo tranquila

-¿Crees que yo quiero verlo sufrir así?- pregunte enfadada

-Pues veras…-intento decir pero Alice la corto

-Vamos a jugar ¿Si?

Empezamos con el juego, pude ver que las preguntas eran mas para conocer de la otra que para otra cosa siempre elegíamos verdad, las preguntas estaban bien hasta que a Rosalie le toco de nuevo…

-¿Verdad o reto Bella?- pregunto ansiosa

-Verdad- dije finalmente

-Bien… ¿Algún otro hombre además de Edward te ha tocado? Tu sabes tocado de una manera no muy caballerosa, digo ¿Edward ha sido el único o no?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Esa fue más de una pregunta Rosalie y además son intimidades- dijo Alice enfadada

-Cállate Alice, deja que lo diga…que no se quede callada- dijo desafiante

Yo no podía encontrar mi voz…todos los recuerdos se agruparon en mi mente haciéndome estremecer del miedo y pude sentir las lágrimas agruparse en mis ojos ¿Por qué me hacia esto? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? ¿O acaso como en todas las películas las rubias eran malvadas? ¡No, claro que no yo tenía amigas muy lindas y que eran rubias! ¿Por qué ella era así conmigo?

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto- dije mientras luchaba por no llorar

-Yo creo que si…ya lo ves Alice ¡Lo sabía! ¡Si estuvo con alguien pero no le ha dicho a Edward! Como ves era igual o peor que Lauren- dijo ácidamente-No creo que ame a Edward como se los hace creer

¡OH NO! ¡Hasta ahí llegaba el límite de mi paciencia! ¡Ni loca volvía a pasar por algo así! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa idiota? ¡Dudar de mi amor por Edward! ¡Eso no se lo iba a permitir!

-¡CALLATE! ¿QUIERES SABER SI OTRO HOMBRE ME HA TOCADO? ¡DEJAME DECIRTE QUE SI!- grite enfadada

-Te lo dije Alice- dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-Pero…Bella- intento decir Alice contrariada

-¡PERO NO ME HA TOCADO PORQUE YO LO QUISIERA!- grite mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por mis ojos-¿QUIERES SABER ROSALIE PORQUE ME TOCO ESE HOMBRE? ¡MI PROPIA MADRE ME VENDIO! ¡ASÍ ES! ¡ELLA ME VENDIO A ESE HOMBRE! ¡Y SI NO HUBIERA SIDO PORQUE EDWARD LLEGO EN SE MOMENTO YO…!

Me eche a llorar mientras corría hacia la puerta y salía corriendo de ahí…pude escuchar los gritos de Alice llamándome pero yo no quería volver a mirar a atrás no podía ni quería, en eso choque con alguien iba a caer al suelo pero unos familiares brazos estaban sosteniéndome…

-Edward- dije mientras lo abrazaba y me echaba a llorar

-¿Qué te pasa princesa? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quién te hizo eso?- pregunto preocupado mientras besaba mis mejillas y me veía a los ojos

-Nada…no me pasa nada- dije mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho

-Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrá que contármelo ¿verdad?- dijo mientras me abrazaba protectoramente

-Si lo sé…pero hoy no…solo quiero olvidar todo- dije mientras respiraba entrecortadamente

-Entonces despeja tu mente…angel de misericordia- susurró mientras empezaba a tararear la canción y me tomaba en brazos mientras yo sonriente caía en los brazos de Edward digo Morfeo…

* * *

**N/A:** **BIen repasemos el capítulo....Bella y Edward tiene un momento adorable en el que se ven como dos adorables tortilitos como dijo Alice que se convertirian...pero Edward no quiere tenerle mentiras a Bella así que estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad pero llego Alice ¬¬ jejej bueno piensas en si Bella se va a enojar o no o en que afectara el trabajo de Edward en su relación con Bella pues he aquí el dato ¡LEAN EL PREFACIO! porque ahí verán lo que va a pasar puede ser confuso pero en el desarollo podran ver todo eso....cambiando de tema pobre Bella le solto toda la sopa a Rosalie... :s se sintio mal pero ahí estaba Edward para consolarla...pero bueno esto fue porque así se llevaban Rose y Bbells en el libro pero su relación va a cambiar no se preocupen!!! bueno ahora si muchas gracias a todas als que me estan leyendo!!! si tiene dudas escribanlo en sus reviews o mandenme un correo a mi correo jejeje ahora creo que escribire despues de cada capi para dispersar sus dudas!!!**

REVIEWS!!!!!!

XOXOXOXO

JENN


	11. El poder de un te amo

**Aquí esta otro capitulo!! perdón por la demora!!!!**

* * *

-Te amo Edward- dijo mi princesa dormida en mis brazos

Mi corazón se hinchó y supe que no podía separarme más de ella, la recosté en mi cama y supe lo que tenía que hacer, fui por mi celular y marque el número…

_-¿Edward?-_ pregunto la voz que deseaba escuchar

-Jefe Swan…- dije serio-Ha pasado algo

_-¿Algo bueno o malo? ¡Contéstame Edward!-_ dijo asustado

-No se si es bueno o malo para usted- dije nervioso

_-¿Qué pasa hijo? Te noto muy nervioso…_

-Señor Swan…yo…yo me he enamorado de su hija- dije mientras me ruborizaba

_-Bueno muchacho me da mucho gusto que por fin lo hayas aceptado-_ dijo mientras se echaba a reír

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundido

_-Edward te conozco demasiado bien…desde que la empezaste a vigilar y por como me hablabas de ella supe que te habías enamorado, no hablabas en tono profesional si no hablabas de ella como si la conocieras de toda la vida- _dijo mi jefe mientras se reía mas

-¿No le importa que un empleado suyo se haya enamorado de su hija?- pregunte incrédulo

_-Edward…para mi no eres solamente un empleado y mírate ahora ¡Eres mi yerno!_

-Señor…- dije riendo

_-Llámame por mi nombre-_ dijo mientras reía de nuevo

-Gracias Charlie…de verdad gracias

_-¿Ya se lo dijiste?-_ pregunto

-Lo de mi amor por ella si…lo de mi trabajo con usted…no…me interrumpieron

_-Edward, hijo por favor…aún no le digas nada…Tanya es capaz de llevársela a otro lugar-_ dijo suplicante

-Está bien Charlie- dije no muy convencido no me agradaba ocultarle cosas a mi princesa

_-Mira Edward no te preocupes cuando se entere de la verdad yo hablare con ella para que no se moleste contigo…y otra cosa mas hijo…-_dijo y su tono se volvió sombrío

-¿Qué es señor? Sabe que yo nunca le haré daño…- dije rápidamente

_-No es eso-_ dijo mientras reía_-Y deja de llamarme señor…bueno… ¡No dejen que Tanya se entere de su romance! ¡Por favor! ¡No dejes que haga eso!_

-¿Por qué señor?- pregunte confundido

_-Hazme caso Edward por favor-_ dijo serio

-Está bien Charlie…

_-Bueno… ¿Dónde está ahora mi hija?-_ pregunto recuperando su buen humor

-Está dormida- dije mientras sonreía y miraba a mi princesa-Esta en mi casa Charlie con mis padres…yo quise alejarla de su madre

_-Hiciste bien…dale las gracias a Carlisle de mi parte, y dile que le pagare lo del hospital_

-No es necesario…ya lo pagamos- dije sonriente

_-Edward…podrás ser el novio de mi hija pero hasta que no seas su marido yo pagare sus gastos ¿Entendido? Ya te acabo de mandar dinero, ha de estar en camino…si es que está en tu casa supongo que estará a merced de Alice-_ dijo mientras se echaba a reír

-Supone bien- dije riendo con él- De hecho mañana van de compras

_-¿Se han dado cuenta de que es mi hija?- _pregunto interesado

-No…solamente Carlisle y Esme porque tiene tus ojos…pero bueno cambiando de tema ¿Cómo está Rene?

_-Bien…bien…preocupada por Bella pero en lo que cabe está bien_

-Si…Charlie aún me cuesta creer toda la historia de Bella ¿Por qué no la buscaste antes?

_-Siempre…todos los investigadores privados que mandaba se enamoraban de Tanya y ella con sus mentiras los engatusaba…luego junto con un hombre muy poderoso llamado James Powell los eliminaba…_

-James…no se porque pero ese nombre me suena- dije recordando a aquél tipo que estuvo a punto de…no podía pensar en eso sin sentir una inmensa ira -¿Me lo podría describir?

_-Pues es alto de pelo güero y ojos azules… bronceado y tiene tatuajes-_ dijo normal

-Señor…digo Charlie…me estás dando la misma descripción del hombre que quiso abusar de Bella- dije mientras apretaba mis puños

_-¿Qué?-_grito mi suegro por el teléfono

Ante el grito tan fuerte que dio mi princesa sobresaltada se despertó y miró para todos lados buscándome…

-¿Edward?- pregunto dulcemente

-Charlie tengo que colgar…luego hablamos- dije rápidamente

_-Está bien…de todas formas tengo que arreglar unos asuntos-_ dijo sobriamente y colgó

Guarde mi teléfono mientras iba hacia mi princesa y me sentaba a lado de ella, ella me sonrió mientras me abrazaba y yo besaba su frente preocupado por lo que había pasado con ese tal James…

-Mi amor… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sonrojada

-¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre que tú sabes…?- dije mientras acariciaba su pelo

-Ja-James…mi madre dijo que se llamaba James- dijo mientras se echaba a llorar

Yo la abracé fuertemente para consolarla ¡No debí de haber tocado el tema! Mi princesa me sonrió y se acurrucó en mi pecho mientras suspiraba…

-¿Por qué estabas llorando princesa?- pregunte mientras la abrazaba más fuerte

-No…es una tontería- dijo respirando entrecortadamente

-Bella no creo que estés llorando por una tontería- dije seriamente

-Yo…es que yo…Edward…por favor no…no sigas yo no…-decía mientras rompía de nuevo a llorar

-Bella por favor, somos una pareja y… ¡Por Dios Bella yo te amo! ¡Y a la persona que mas amo no me gusta verla triste! Por favor… ¿Podrías decirme que paso?

-Di…dijiste que me amas- dijo mientras sonreía

-Pensé que eso ya era obvio princesa- dije sonriéndole

Bella se acercó a mi y me beso mientras a se aferraba a mis cabellos y me apegaba mas a ella yo gustoso acepte mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior…

-Yo también te amo Edward- dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla

Cuando me dijo eso mi corazón se hincho de tal manera que jure que en cualquier momento se iba a salir de mi pecho ¡Mi princesa me amaba! ¡Me amaba! ¡Nunca iba a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separara de eso estaba muy seguro!

-¿Es esto una distracción para no tocar el tema de tu tristeza? Porque si es así déjame decirte que esta funcionando- dije riendo

-No…es solo mi manera de decirte lo feliz que soy de que hayas dicho que me amabas…

-Bella siempre te he amado…casi desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero…por eso mismo quiero saber que paso ¿No me tienes confianza?

-Bien…pero no quiero que te enojes con ella ni nada por favor- dijo seria

-Está bien mi amor- susurre besándola

-Bien…estábamos jugando verdad o reto en la pijamada y…Rosalie me hizo una pregunta…

-¿Qué pregunta?

-De que…si algún hombre aparte de ti…me…me había tocado de una manera no muy correcta- dijo bajando la mirada-Yo no quería contestar pero…al final dijo que seguramente yo y no te amaba y me enoje y le grite que si me había tocado un hombre pero no porque yo quisiera…y…le dije que mi madre me había vendido a un hombre y que si tu…que si tu no hubieras llegado…yo…

-Tranquila princesa…ya no hables más del asunto si no quieres- dije con la mandíbula apretada

-No quiero que te enojes con ella…solo lo hizo para que no sufrieras como con Lauren- dijo excusándola

-Aún así princesa…ella te lastimo…pero bueno no sabía nada pero mas le vale disculparse- dije serio

-Edward- dijo sonriéndome

-¿Qué pasa princesa?

-Te amo- dijo mientras me volvía a besar

-Yo más de lo que te imaginas- susurre contra sus labios

* * *

**N/A: Bien ya vieron que se dijeron te amo!!! aww!!! jejejej bueno Charlie acepto la relación de Edward y Bella pero aún hay algunas cosas sobre el misterio del trabajo de Edward....Renne esta con Charlie...y Charlie se preocupa por lo que pueda pasarle a su hija...y ven que James era un complice de Tanya....**

**reviews!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Jenn**


	12. Ida de compras

**Aqui esta otro cap!!! ojala y les guste!!! xoxoxo Jenn

* * *

**

Bella POV

A la mañana siguiente en que desperté me sentí tan feliz…Edward y yo habíamos declarado nuestro amor completamente con las palabras que nadie me había dicho "Te amo", Jake nunca lo había dicho porque sería raro y sin duda mi madre nunca me lo había dicho…recordé que en pocos días era mi cumpleaños…nunca había tenido un pastel de cumpleaños…solamente los panques que Jake me llevaba a la escuela…

-Hola dormilón- susurre al sentir que Edward acariciaba mi pelo

-Hola princesa- dijo besándome-Qué hermosa forma de despertar

-Lo sé- dije mientras lo abrazaba

-¡TORTOLOS! ¡LAMENTO INTERRUMPIR PERO HOY ES DÍA DE COMPRAS!- grito una irritante voz en la puerta

-¡ALICE!- gritamos Edward y yo molestos

-Lo siento pero Bells apúrate nos vamos de compras- canturreo

Edward se paro y fue hacia Alice dándole algo luego se volteo hacía mí y me sonrió mientras me abrazaba…yo sonreí y él me empezó a dar vueltas…

-¿Adonde irán de compras?- pregunto

-A un centro comercial que dijo Alice era muy grande, que no estaba muy lejos de aquí- respondí sonriéndole

-Mmmm….Bella ¿No podrían ir otro día?- pregunto Edward y pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho como si algo no fuera a andar bien- dijo estrechándome mas en sus brazos-No lo se explicar como un presentimiento

-Tranquilo Edward, estaremos bien aparte traigo mi celular en marcado rápido, aparte iré con Alice no me pasara nada, mi madre no sabe donde estoy- dije sonriéndole

-Por favor Bella deja que vaya con ustedes…- dijo suplicante

A mi me encanto la idea le iba a decir que si pero en eso un pequeño duende interrumpió la plática…

-¡NO! ¡Es una tarde de compras Edward! ¡Solo chicas!- dijo enojada

-Alice por favor…no se me siento intranquilo- dijo Edward preocupado

-No nos pasara nada…-dije mientras enrollaba mis brazos en su cuello-Nos vemos mas tarde, te amo

-Te amo- susurró besándome

-Bien…vamos- dijo Alice mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba fuera de la habitación

Fuimos hacia su cuarto y me dio ropa mientras me cambiaba, desayunamos rápido y me jalo de la mano mientras llegábamos a su carro un porshe amarillo, Alice me metió casi a la fuerza y lo último que vi fue el rostro preocupado de Edward…

-Bella, esta Rose va a ir…ella bueno quiere hablar contigo- dijo Alice seria

-¿Para que? ¿Quiere que nos encontremos a Lauren y que nos evalué?- pregunte sarcástica

-No…ella quiere disculparse

Yo no dije nada y mire hacia la ventana, no guardaba rencor contra Rosalie pero me dolía su desconfianza…supongo que era porque los Cullen me dieron su confianza muy pronto…

-Pero bueno ¡Ya hemos llegado! ¿Traes tu celular?- pregunto mientras bajaba del carro

Yo busque en la bolsa de mi pantalón y se lo mostré mientras ella sonriendo me tomaba de la mano y corría al centro comercial, entramos y ahí nos esperaba Rosalie, fui hacia ella y ella me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos íbamos a hablar pero primero teníamos que cumplir con el itinerario de Alice, fuimos a muchísimas tiendas no sabría decir cuantas, a mi me dolía la cabeza y Alice me estaba dando ropa que me gustaba pero algunas cosas demasiadas provocativas para mi gusto pero bueno era Alice, sufrí internamente cuando compramos zapatos pero bueno luego seguimos comprando maquillaje accesorios hasta que mi estomago no pudo mas…

-Alice tengo mucha hambre por favor podríamos ir a comer ya- dije mientras cargaba todas las bolsas de compras

-De acuerdo, sirve que Rose y tú hablan- dijo mientras íbamos a una mesa, tuvimos que tomar una mesa grande para que todas nuestras bolsas de compras cupieran, ordenamos y nos quedamos en silencio…un silencio que Rosalie rompió

-Perdóname Bella… ¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo mientras iba hacia mi y me abrazaba

-No te preocupes Rosalie no es tu culpa…tú no sabías- dije correspondiéndole al abrazo

-Pero…no lo sabía ¡Se como se siente que te lo recuerden Bella! ¡Lo lamento tanto!- dijo abrazándome con mas fuerza

-¿De que estás hablando Rose? ¿Te hicieron lo mismo?- pregunte preocupada mientras quitaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas

-S-si…solo que…que...yo…-dijo entrecortadamente

-A mi me salvo Edward… ¿Quién te salvo?- pregunte

-No pudieron salvarme Bells…yo no tuve un Edward como tú- dijo mientras sonreía tristemente

-¡Rose! ¡Pero! ¿Cómo paso? ¿Los denunciaste?- pregunte preocupada

-Alice ¿Podrías contarle la historia? no me siento con ánimos…-dijo Rose mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la abrazaba

-Rose estaba en una fiesta…había ido sin su hermano Jasper- dijo Alice no se porque cuando dijo el nombre del hermano de Rosalie suspiro- Entonces ahí un chico llamado Royce se acercó a ella estuvieron platicando y el la invito a otro lugar…saliendo de la fiesta la golpeo y la lanzó a un callejón donde había otros hombres y…la violaron

Yo tenía los ojos en blanco y acariciaba el pelo de Rosalie mientras sentía los temblores de las dos, las dos habíamos sufrido pero sobre todo Rosalie…una violación múltiple…no lo podía creer, ahora veía lo afortunada que había sido al tener a Edward

-Pero ya paso…-dijo Rose mientras se reponía

-¿Pusiste una denuncia?- pregunte

-Si…mi hermano la puso atraparon a todos menos a uno- dijo mientras se encogía

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunto Alice

-Jame…se llamaba James-dijo mientras yo me estremecía

-¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¡Estás pálida!- dijo Alice mientras iba hacia nosotras

-Ese…ese es el nombre del hombre que estuvo a punto de violarme- dije mientras me estremecía

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser posible!- dijo Rosalie asustada

-Si…ese hombre es ¿Era güero de ojos azules y traía tatuajes?- pregunte mirándola

Rosalie asintió asustada y ella y Alice me abrazaron mientras yo me soltaba a llorar…nunca a ninguna amiga le había contado de todos los malos tratos de mi madre y de lo que me estuvo a punto de pasar pero sabía que contaba con Alice y quien lo diría ahora también con Rosalie…

Nos paramos para seguir con las compras yo quise pasar a una librería y todas asintieron ya que querían ver los libros que habían ahí, yo les sonreí y fuimos hacia allá en eso una voz se escucho a nuestras espaldas

-Vaya, vaya pero si son Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale- dijo una chica rubia y de ojos claros

-No puedo creerlo pero si eres tu Lauren- dijo Alice mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio

¿Lauren? ¡Esa era la maldita por la que Edward había prometido no volver a amar! ¡La odie desde que la vi! ¡La odie por lastimar tanto a mi Edward!

-¿Quién es esta?- pregunto mirándome con desdén

-Bella Swan- dije seria

-La novia de Edward- dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-¿Tú la novia de Edward? Vaya que dejo de tener buenos gustos- dijo riendo

-Creo que al contrario mejoro mucho sus gustos después de haber andado con una zorra- dijo Alice mirándola fijamente

-¿Edward te ha contado de mi Bella? ¿Sabes que perdió su virginidad conmigo?

-Si y también se que tu lo engañaste con su amigo Mike Newton- dije tranquila

-Y ¿No estás celosa de saber que me acosté con él? – pregunto desafiante

-En verdad no, es como si hubiera perdido su virginidad con una prostituta- espete enfadada

Alice y Rose se empezaron a atacar de risa la ver como Lauren se iba enfadada yo me tape la boca sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, Alice y Rosalie me abrazaron mientras sonreíamos cómplices

Pasaron las horas y yo decidí ir a dejar todo en el auto, fuimos a dejar todo pero Alice y Rose se les olvido algo en la tienda y tuvieron que ir por ello, yo me quede quieta en mi lugar pero luego empezó a llover empecé a caminar por el oscuro estacionamiento buscando refugio de la lluvia…en eso sentí como una mano me tapaba la boca y me jalaba hacia otro lugar a la fuerza…patalee y intente golpearlo pero él era muy fuerte me arrastro hasta un callejón donde me lanzó contra un bote de basura, levante asustada la vista y pude ver los ojos azules que hacían que tuviera pesadillas en las noches…

-James- dije asustada

-Hola maldita perra ¿Me recuerdas?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Déjame!- grite mientras me paraba y intentaba correr

-Oh no…tu madre todavía me debe una noche contigo hermosa aparte tengo que vengarme ¡Ahora la policía me está buscando! ¿Porque pusiste una denuncia eh? ¿O fue tu novio con el que estás viviendo ahora?

-¡Tu cállate! ¡Yo no he puesto ninguna denuncia! ¡DEJAME!- grite mientras le daba un puñetazo

El me agarro del pelo y me lanzó contra la pared mientras quitaba mi falda y rasgaba mi blusa, yo lloraba y lo golpeaba pero el me daba bofetadas y golpeaba mi estomago, podía sentir el sabor de mi sangre en mi boca, el me jalo del pelo y empezó a morder mi cuello mientras apretaba mis pechos

-¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡SUELTAME!- grite llorando

-¡Di que te gusta!- ordeno mientras empezaba a embestirme con la ropa todavía puesta podía notar su erección y eso hizo que el pánico me dominara

-¡NO! ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡ERES UN CERDO!- dije pero me dio otra bofetada

-¿Creíste que no te iba a encontrar? ¡DI QUE TE GUSTA O JURO QUE HARE QUE TODA LA FAMILIA DE TU NOVIECITO MUERA PERRA!

Yo me quede helada, sabían de Edward y de su familia…no… ¡No podía permitir que les pasara nada! ¡No le iba a pasar nada por mi culpa!

-¡DILO!-ordeno restregándose en mí

-Me…me gusta- susurre en sollozos

-Eso está mejor…- dijo mientras intentaba bajas mis pantaletas yo me resistí moviendo mis piernas y gritando

-No te resistas…tu héroe no va a venir- susurró contra mi pelo y empezó a reír

-¿Quieres apostar bastardo?- dijo una hermosa voz a nuestras espaldas

Yo voltee y ahí lo vi…era mi Edward, mi héroe mi ángel…

-Edward- dije llena de alivio

Edward fue hasta James y lo quito de encima mientras lo golpeaba, empezaron a golpearse y yo no sabía que hacer empecé a gritar por ayuda la ver que James también golpeaba a Edward…

-Vete de aquí Bella- ordeno Edward

-¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar!- dije con lágrimas en los ojos ¡No lo iba a abandonar!

-Qué lindo, el amor joven…- dijo mientras sonreía cínicamente aprovecho que Edward me miraba para golpearlo, y saco una pistola, Edward vio como la apuntaba hacia mi y yo llore viendo el sufrimiento en sus ojos pero prefería morir a que lo mataran a él

-La voy a matar a ella porque se que te dolerá mas- dijo riendo

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!- grito lanzándose contra James

Empezaron un forcejeo con la pistola yo me cubría los ojos y pedía ayuda, acudieron unas personas que empezaron a llamar a la policía y la ambulancia, solo se veían sus sombras peleando, en eso escuche un disparo, asusta y temiendo lo pero voltee viendo un cuerpo en el suelo, me acerque corriendo…el chico tenía el pelo cobrizo

-¡NO! ¡EDWARD!- grite mientras lo abrazaba y sentía como las gotas de lluvia nos cubrían…

* * *

**Dejen reviews las que quieran saber que pasara con Edward!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn XD**


	13. Lamentable suceso

**Perdón por no haber actualizado tan pronto pero entre ya a la escuela ¬¬ rayos...jajjaa pero bueno aquí les subi un cap que esta cortito pero hermosoooo y triste...buaaaa ¡Wow! ¡72 REVIEWS! ¡casi 100! jajajja faltan pero nos acercamos!!!! viva soy felizzz

* * *

**

Edward POV

No sabía porque pero no podía dejar de estar intranquilo sentía en mi interior que algo malo le iba a suceder a mi Bella y no me lo podía permitir…simplemente no…no…estaba en mi habitación hacia apenas unas cuantas horas que se habían ido y no había recibido ni una llamada o algo…¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto podían tardar en unas compras? ¡Rayos me estaba volviendo paranoico! Bueno nada era paranoico cuando se trataba de la seguridad de mi princesa…en eso escuche como mi celular sonaba presuroso corría a agarrarlo pero como estaba en mi cama m lancé hacia el y rebote cayendo al suelo

-Mierda- dije frotando mi cabeza-¿Bueno?

_-¡Edward! ¡Edward debes de venir rápido!-_ grito la voz de Alice

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunte mientras me levantaba y agarraba mi abrigo

_-¡No la encuentro Edward! ¡No encuentro a Bella!_

-¿Qué? ¡ALICE PORQUE LA DEJARON SOLA!-grite mientras corría escaleras abajo yendo a mi auto

_-Perdóname Edward perdóname-_ dijo Alice llorando

-No tengo tiempo para esto Alice lo siento- dije mientras le colgaba

Me sentía mal de verdad por haberle hablado así a mi hermana pero tenía que saber de Bella…en eso me llegó otra llamada al celular…era Charlie

_-¡Edward!-_ dijo preocupado_-¡Ha pasado algo terrible!_

-¿Qué pasa Charlie?- dije preocupado

_-¡James se escapo! ¡Puse una denuncia en su contra y se escapo a donde tu estas! ¡Tengo miedo de que trate de hacerles algo!_

-No se preocupe no permitiré que le pase nada malo a Bella- dije firmemente

_-Edward tú también me preocupas hijo- _dijo Charlie serio

-Gracias Charlie pero yo no importo la que importa es Bella- dije mientras llegaba al centro comercial y me estacionaba

_-Bien como tú digas, adiós hijo y cuídense por favor…_

-Claro Charlie hasta luego- dije y colgué

Baje del carro rápidamente mientras empezaba a buscar a Bella por todas partes ¿Dónde estás Bella? ¡Por favor que no le haya pasado nada! Escuche un grito y empecé a correr en esa dirección, era un callejón camine despacio para que no me escucharan y ahí vi al imbecil de James que tenía a mi princesa acorralada en la pared…Bella se agitaba y se movía gritando ¡Gente estúpida! ¿Cómo no pudieron darse cuenta de esto!

-No te resistas…tu héroe no va a venir- dijo riendo el muy idiota

-¿Quieres apostar bastardo?- dije apretando los puños nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan enojado, Bella me volteo a ver y sonrió mientras sus hermosos ojos brillaban _"Bella" _pensé con fervor al verla ahí

-Edward- dijo mi hermosa princesa

Voltee a ver a James mientras iba corriendo y lo agarraba de la blusa mientras lo lanzaba al suelo, lo empecé a golpear al igual que él yo no estaba dispuesto a perder iba a defender a mi princesa a toda costa, Bella empezó a pedir auxilio y yo me percate de que ella no podía seguir aquí porque saldría lastimada…

-Vete de aquí Bella- le ordene serio

-¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar!- me grito enfadada y asustada

Yo la mire con lágrimas en mis ojos no podía dejar que le pasara nada por eso ella debía irse…debía irse para que no le pasara nada…no le podía pasar nada…

-Qué lindo, el amor joven…- dijo James mientras me golpeaba tomándome desprevenido antes de que pudiera devolverle el golpe vi que sacaba una pistola y le apuntaba a Bella ¡No! ¡NO! Grite mentalmente mire a Bella con sufrimiento y miedo por poder perderla pero no me iba a rendir…nunca me rendiría…

-La voy a matar a ella porque se que te dolerá mas- dijo riendo

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!- grite con furia lanzándome contra él y agarrando su pistola empezamos a forcejear mientras yo intentaba por todos los medios quitarle el arma, Bella pedía ayuda llorando yo odiaba ver su sufrimiento pero no dejaría que le pasara nada…golpee a James fuertemente de la mandíbula y lo tumbe al piso intento agarrar mi pie pero fui mas rápido, James se levanto y sonrió con sangre en su boca…

-Eres más rápido que los otros con los que he peleado pero no lo suficientemente fuerte- dijo mientras me golpeaba

-Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarte- dije con furia golpeando su estomago

Escuche otro sollozo de Bella y voltee pero al voltear escuche un disparo y sentí como algo me atravesaba…caí al suelo mientras sentía como me mojaba la lluvia y veía un líquido rojo…

-¡NO! ¡EDWARD!- escuche a mi princesa gritar mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí

-¿Bella?- susurre pesadamente

-¡Edward! ¡Oh Edward te disparo! ¡Te dispararon!- dijo llorando mientras ponía mi cabeza en su regazo-¿Estás bien?

-E-estoy mejor ahora que estas conmigo- dije mientras acariciaba su rostro-No llores princesa

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore Edward? ¡Dañaron a lo que mas amo en el mundo!- dijo acariciando mi pelo

Esas palabras hicieron que fuera al mismo cielo…mi Bella…mi amor acaricie su rostro y ella lentamente poso sus labios en los míos y me beso con ternura y amor…

-Te amo…-susurre sonriendo

-Yo también…ya viene una ambulancia aguanta Edward…aguanta por favor…- suplico besándome de nuevo

-No se si pueda aguantar…-dije mientras le sonreía

-No seas tonto…- dijo enfadada peor luego su expresión cambio

-Bella siempre te he amado…desde el primer momento en que te vi…prometí no volverme a enamorar pero olvide y deseche mi promesa al posar mis ojos en ti- dije mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello

-Yo también te he amado desde el primer momento en que te conocí, eres mi ángel guardián- dijo sonriéndome

Yo reí pero esto hizo que sintiera una fuerte punzada…Bella al ver esto preocupada empezó a gritar por ayuda…pero le contestaron que la ambulancia ya venía en camino…

-Bella…no dejes que tu madre siga haciéndote daño…no dejes que te lastime…prométemelo

-Te lo prometo Edward…pero tú prométeme que no me dejaras…

Yo sonreí y tome firmemente su mano…

-Nunca te dejare…aunque muera siempre estaré aquí…-dije mientras posaba su mano junto con su corazón

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso Edward!- dijo llorando de nuevo… ¡Dios! ¡Como odiaba verla sufrir!

-No llores princesa…sonríe para mi- dije acariciando su pelo

Bella me sonrió un poco y suspiro besando mi rostro

-¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor No me dejes!- dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en mi pecho

Yo acaricie su pelo despacio recordando su aroma mientras besaba su cabeza…

-Princesa…mi princesa…lo siento pero yo…si yo no sobrevivo quiero que rehagas tu vida Bella porque solo deseo tu felicidad…te amo mas que a mi vida…- susurre antes de ver todo negro

* * *

**Sniff....llore tanto ¡AMO A EDWARD! bueno aquí esta este cap hermoso jejjejej bn modesta**

**bueno quiero muchos reviews porque bajo presión trabajare mas rápido!!!**

**xoxoxooxoxox**

**Jenn**


	14. Milagro

**Aqui esta otro cap mas largoooo jaja quiero muchisisisismos reviews eh por fa jaja me inspiran y quiero llegar a 100 pronto jajaj las amooo

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

-Princesa…mi princesa…lo siento pero yo…si yo no sobrevivo quiero que rehagas tu vida Bella porque solo deseo tu felicidad…te amo más que a mi vida…- susurró y cerró sus verdes ojos

-¡NO! ¡EDWARD! ¡NO!- grite llorando mientras acariciaba su rostro-¡No me dejes!

-Señorita…ya llegó la ambulancia, tenemos que llevar al joven- dijo una voz detrás de mí

Yo asentí y me levante mientras los paramédicos cargaban a Edward y lo ponían en una camilla revisando donde había sido el disparo, lo subieron a la ambulancia mientras le ponían una mascarilla con oxígeno…

-¿Es usted familiar del joven?- preguntaron los paramédicos

-Si…soy su novia- dije con voz rota

Me subí a la ambulancia y esta empezó a moverse ya yo tome la mano de Edward y la bese mientras me quedaba a su lado….

**No quiero estar sin ti **

**si tu no estas aquí, me sobra el aire**

**no quiero estar así**

**si tu no estas la gente se hace nadie**

**si tu no estas aquí.. no se**

**que diablos hago amándote**

**si tu no estas aquí sabrás**

**que dios no va entender porque te vas**

-No te vayas Edward…dijiste que nunca me dejarías, lo prometiste- susurre llorando mientras acariciaba su pelo-Tienes que estar bien…

-Señorita… ¿Sabe porque fue el disparo?-me pregunto un enfermero de piel oscura

-Un tipo llamado James intento abusar de mi y mi novio me rescato pero el otro le disparo- dije mientras sollozaba de nuevo

-¿Se refiere usted a James Powell?- pregunto otra enfermera de pelo rojo

-No se su apellido- dije mientras sorbía mi nariz y acariciaba la frente de Edward

**no quiero estar sin ti**

**si tu no estas aquí, me falta el sueño**

**no quiero andar así**

**latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño**

**derramare mis sueños si algún día no te tengo**

**lo mas grande se hará lo mas pequeño**

**paseare en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez**

**tratando de entender quien hizo un infierno el paraíso**

-No me dejes Edward, por favor no….-dije de nuevo llorando-No puedo estar sin ti…

**no te vayas nunca porque no puedo estar sin ti**

**si tu no estas aquí me quema el aire**

**si tu no estas aquí.. no se**

**que diablos hago amándote**

**si tu no estas aquí sabrás**

**que dios no va a entender porque te vas**

-Tenemos que bajar ya señorita- dijo el enfermero

Yo deje de tomar la mano de Edward y fue como si se hubieran llevado una parte de mi corazón, bajaron y lo llevaron a urgencias yo me quede ahí en shock cuando escuche a alguien decir mi nombre…

-¿Bella?

Voltee para encontrarme con Alice y Rose yo llorando me baje de la ambulancia y corrí a los brazos de Alice mientras me echaba a llorar mas fuerte de antes…

-¡Fue mi culpa Alice! ¡Fue mi culpa!- grite mientras sollozaba

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa Bella…no fue tu culpa- dijo Alice llorando

-Edward solamente te quiso proteger- dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba también

-¿Ya le llamaron a los demás?- pregunte mientras dejaba de abrazarlas

-Si, ya vienen en camino- susurró Alice quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos

-Disculpe señorita- pregunto la enfermera de pelo rojo saliendo del hospital

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte nerviosa

-¿Recuerda el hombre que me menciono?- pregunto seriamente

-Si…- dije mientras Alice y Rose me miraban sin entender

-El es un prófugo de la justicia- dijo seriamente la enfermera-No se preocupe luego podrán poner una denuncia usted y su novio

-¿Se va a salvar?- pregunte mientras la esperanza surgía en mi

-Si…esté tranquila fue un milagro pero la bala no perforo ningún órgano, si la operación sale bien dentro de unas semanas podrá estar de nuevo con su novio paseando por los alrededores- dijo con una sonrisa

Yo sonreí y me lancé a los brazos de la enfermera mientras me empezaba a reír ¡Edward iba a estar bien! ¡Se iba a salvar!

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias!- dije sonriente

-No me lo agradezca a mi…un señor llamado Charlie pago todo- dijo la enfermera sonriéndome

-¿Charlie? ¿Cuál era su apellido?- pregunte desconcertada

-Esa es información que no me dejan decir señorita…pero si quiere para que le agradezca le puedo dar su teléfono- dijo sonriéndome cómplice

-¡Si por favor quiero agradecerle a quien salvo a Edward!- dije sonriendo

-Eso pensé por eso aquí le dejo su teléfono- me dijo la enfermera mientras me daba un papel y luego se iba

-¡Se va a salvar Edward! ¡Alice, Edward se va a salvar!- dije dando brincos y llorando pero ahora de felicidad

-¡Ves Bella mi hermano es fuerte y por ti lo iba a hacer!-dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba junto con Rose

En eso llegaron Carlisle y Esme junto con Emmet y un chico rubio que fue directamente a abrazar a Alice, yo fui a abrazar a Carlisle y a Esme

-¿Estás bien mi amor? ¿No te paso nada?- me pregunto Esme mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-A mi no…pero por mi culpa a Edward si- dije mientras más lágrimas traicioneras corrían por mis mejillas

No podía dejar de sentirme culpable, en primer lugar si yo me hubiera ido por ayuda como me había dicho Edward, James no me hubiera usado como una distracción…y en segunda si no me hubiera movido del estacionamiento no me hubiera encontrado James…

-No fue tu culpa pequeña- susurró Carlisle sonriéndome-Iré a ver como está Edward

-¿Cuándo despierte me pueden avisar?- dije expectante

-Si cariño- dijo Esme y Carlisle sonriendo

Nos quedamos los demás ahí y en cuanto Carlisle y Esme se fueron recibí un abrazo rompe huesos de parte de Emmet, esto me hizo recordar los abrazos que Jake me daba y sonreí melancólicamente lo extrañaba pero estaba con el amor de mi existencia…mi Edward

-¡Hermanita que bueno que no te paso nada!- dijo riendo

-¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por mi? ¡Deberían odiarme!- dije sin entender

-Bells eres de la familia una vez que te involucras con un Cullen…- dijo Emmet

-Eres una Cullen…-completo Rosalie sonriente

-Pero… ¿Y Lauren que?- pregunte confundida

-Lauren nunca quiso conocernos Bella y mírate a ti desde el primer momento quisiste estar con nosotros- dijo Alice sonriente

-Y por eso ya eres parte de la familia- completo el chico rubio-Mucho gusto, me llamo Jasper y soy amigo de Edward y Emmet

-Bella soy la novia de Edward- dije sonriéndole

-Vaya ahora si Edward por fin sentó cabeza- dijo riendo

Yo me sonroje lo que provoco que rieran más, en eso Carlisle llegó corriendo

-Edward despertó y desea verte-dijo sonriéndome

Yo entre corriendo al hospital mientras Carlisle me gritaba en que habitación estaba, corrí como nunca antes había corrido, tenía que llegar, tenía que ver a mi Edward…cuando llegue a la habitación me quede estática y lentamente empecé a abrir la puerta, en cuanto estuvo completamente abierta vi a mi novio acostado con una venda en su pecho, estaba con los ojos cerrados, me acerque lentamente y me senté a lado de él tomando su mano, Edward abrió sus hermosos ojos y en cuanto me vio sonrió

-Princesa viniste…- dijo mientras besaba mi mano

-Claro que iba a venir tonto…estaba muy preocupada por ti- dije y sin poder evitarlo me eche a llorar mientras lo rodeaba delicadamente con mis brazos y el me devolvía el abrazo

-No llores princesa, estoy bien no paso a mayores- susurró

-¡Pero si pudo haber pasado a mayores Edward!- dije enfadada-¡Y yo no lo hubiera soportado! ¡No debiste de haber hecho eso!

-Haberte salvado a sido una de las cosas de las que nunca me voy a arrepentir Bella- dijo serio pero luego me sonrió acariciando mi mejilla-Lamento haberte hecho pasar por ese momento

-Si debes de sentirlo pero ¿Dónde fue el disparo?- pregunte preocupada

-Me dio en el hombro pero no paso a mayores, princesa-dijo mientras me sonreía

-Te amo…mas que a mi vida, cuando estabas ahí y vi que podías morir yo quise morirme contigo Edward- dije llorando

-Bella-dijo serio-Nunca quieras morir conmigo tú debes de seguir con tu vida

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera sido la del disparo?- pregunte desafiante

-Eso es diferente…-dijo serio

-¡No es diferente!-dije indignada

-Bella nos amamos demasiado pero eso no es para poner en riesgo nuestra persona cuando la persona a la que amas ya no esta contigo- dijo seriamente

-Edward yo no estoy diciendo que no puedo vivir sin ti-dije seria

-¿No?- pregunto confundido

-No…Edward yo puedo vivir sin ti- dije seria y él me miró con dolor-Pero no quiero

-Bella- susurró mientras me acercaba a él y me besaba

Este beso fue uno necesitado como si no nos hubiéramos visto en días pero lo necesitaba y él me necesitaba a mí…nos separamos cuando me empezó a faltar el aire y sonreímos

-¿Edward?-susurre mientras juntaba nuestras frentes

-¿Qué pasa princesa?

-¿Por qué me dices princesa?- pregunte confundida

-¿No te gusta?

-¡No! ¡Me encanta! Solo tengo curiosidad- dije sonrojada

Edward rió y beso mi frente mientras hacia que me acostara a su lado y me envolvía en sus brazos

-Por una canción que escuche y me gusta mucho- susurró sonriente

-¿Qué canción es?- pregunte mientras acariciaba su pecho

Edward se rió y se acercó a mi oreja mientras me empezaba a cantar…

**Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames  
Que estrella del cielo a que caer para poderte convencer  
Que no sienta mi alma sola  
Quiero escaparme de este eterno anochecer****a mi**** niñez ****una vez mas****  
me sigo preguntando  
porque te sigo amando y dejas desangrando mis heridas  
no puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero  
pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero  
mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos  
acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo**

Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran  
Pero yo eh tenido que volver

y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados  
cuantas guerras e librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado  
no me canso de buscarte no me importaría arriesgarte  
si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte

y eh pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario  
le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio  
tanto tiempo e naufragado y yo se que no fue en vano  
no e dejado de entenderlo  
porque creo en los milagros  
sigo caminando en el desierto del deseo  
cuantas madrugadas me e perdido en el recuerdo  
viviendo el desespero  
muriendo en la tristeza por no ver cambiar ese destino

no puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero  
pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero  
mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos  
acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo

y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados  
cuantas guerras e librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado  
no me canso de buscarte no me importaría arriesgarte  
si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte

y e pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario  
le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio  
tanto tiempo e naufragado y yo se que no fue en vano  
no e dejado de entenderlo  
porque creo en los milagros

Edward termino de cantar y beso mi mejilla

-Está canción siempre me recuerda a ti…tú eres mi princesa la que hizo que me diera una oportunidad para amar…

-Edward- susurre con lágrimas en los ojos-Ves por eso no quiero vivir sin ti

-Yo tampoco princesa, te amo- dijo abrazándome

-Yo mas Edward- dije feliz sabiendo que ahora mi novio ya estaba bien…Edward se quedo dormido descansando su cabeza en mi hombro yo sonreí y acaricie sus cabellos en eso saque el papel de mi bolsillo y agarre mi celular mientras marcaba el número

_-¿Bueno?-_ contesto una voz

-¿Señor Charlie? Soy Isabella Swan y quiero hablar con usted….

* * *

**La canción la primera se llama Si tu no estas aqui y la canta sin bandera y otros jajaj y la segunda se llama Princesa y la canta David Bisbal la puse porque tiene muchas cosas sobre la relación de Edward y Bella (los de mi historia XD) bueno tan tan Bella esta hablando con Charlie!!! y Edward se salvo!!! obviamente puse que no fue grave porq tengo algunos planes para mi Eddie**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	15. La llamada

**Perdonenme lo sé lo sé no había actualizado pronto y no saben como lo siento pero la escuela!!!! jajajaj ya saben wow no lo puedo creer!!! 98 reviews!!!! de vd las amooooo no saben como me dan animos de seguir!!!! aqui sin mas esta el cap!!!**

* * *

**La llamada telefonica (duh q otro tipo de llamada habría XD)**

-Yo mas Edward- dije feliz sabiendo que ahora mi novio ya estaba bien…Edward se quedo dormido descansando su cabeza en mi hombro yo sonreí y acaricie sus cabellos en eso saque el papel de mi bolsillo y agarre mi celular mientras marcaba el número

_-¿Bueno?-_ contesto una voz

-¿Señor Charlie? Soy Isabella Swan y quiero hablar con usted….

-_I-isabella ¿Eres Isabella?-_pregunto Charlie con emoción

-Así es señor solo le quería agradecer por lo que hizo…gracias por ayudar a mi novio-dije sinceramente

-_No me lo tienes que agradecer Isabella…al contrario…Edward ha hecho mucho por mi-_dijo el hombre feliz

-¿En serio? ¿De donde lo conoce?- pregunte interesada

-_Pues desde hace muchos años, el trabaja para mi…investigo a mi hija para ver donde estaba_-dijo nervioso

-¿Su hija? ¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunte

-_Su madre no me deja verla…y la tiene en contra de su voluntad Edward está investigando sobre ella…vive donde Edward fue a vivir…_

-¡Oh!-dije sorprendida-¡Entonces por eso Edward estaba ahí!

-_Así es… ¿Cómo lo conociste?_

-Choque con él…fue muy gracioso ¿Ha podido hablar con su hija?

-_S-si….por fin he podido hacerlo_-dijo y pude escuchar un sollozo ahogado

-Señor… ¿Está bien?- pregunte preocupada

-_S-si llámame Charlie por favor_-dijo entre sollozo y sollozo

-Charlie respire por favor…lamento haber tocado ese tema pero alégrese hablo con ella-dije intentando animarlo no sabía porque pero me era imposible escucharlo llorar me dolía…

-_Perdóname…bueno Isabella yo…tengo que colgar_-dijo rápidamente

-Oh…está bien Charlie de nuevo gracias por ayudar a Edward-dije sonriendo

-_No me lo agradezcas…estoy para eso después de todo eres mi hij…-_dijo pero se quedo callado

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunte sorprendida

-_Perdón…pensaras que estoy loco pero considero a Edward como un hijo y…bueno como tú eres su novia te considero como a una hija ya…también porque me haces recordar mucho a la mía_-dijo excusándose

-No…tranquilo-dije sonriendo-No se preocupe ¿Cuál es su apellido?

-_Yo…ehm…mi apellido es Bond…soy Charlie Bond_-dijo nervioso

Yo me empecé a atacar de risa pero luego tape mi boca al ver como Edward se despertaba…

-Buena broma Charlie-dije riendo mas bajito pero como vi que no contestaba me sonroje ¿Y si sí era ese su apellido?-¿Enserio es su apellido?

-_Err…si ese es, lo sé la gente siempre se ríe por lo de la película tu sabes…_

-Si…perdón por reírme pero…-dije sonrojada

-_No te preocupes Isabella…hasta luego…hija_-dijo y colgó pero jure haber escuchado otra vez sus sollozos

-Adiós Charlie-dije confundida en eso sentí como alguien jugueteaba con mis dedos

-¿Así que hablando con Charlie?-pregunto su melodiosa voz

-Ehm…sí ya se que trabajas para él-dije riendo

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendido-¿Y que piensas de eso?

-Pues ¿Qué tengo que pensar Edward? Estoy muy orgullosa de ti-dije sonriente

-¿Enserio? ¿No estás enojada?-pregunto sorprendido

-No… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Es tú trabajo-dije confundida

Edward sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente mientras acariciaba mi espalda yo feliz le devolví el abrazo

-No sabes lo mal que me sentí por mentirte…pero era por tu seguridad- susurró contra mi oído

-Edward… ¿Qué tiene que ver la hija de Charlie que investigaste con mi seguridad?-pregunte sorprendida

Edward se aparto de mí y me miró confundido…

-Espera… ¿Qué exactamente estabas hablando con Charlie?-pregunto confundido

-De su hija la que su madre se llevo lejos de él y que tú estabas investigando y que vivía por la zona en la que tú vives y que por eso nos conocimos-dije confundida también-¿De que más estaría hablando?

-Bella… ¿En verdad no ves lo obvio que todo se ve?-dijo aguantando una carcajada

-¡No te burles de mí Edward Cullen!-dije enfadada-¿Qué es lo obvio que no veo?

-Nada mi amor…-susurró acercándose a mí

Yo iba a protestar pero Edward me beso agarrando mi labio inferior… ¡Rayos! ¡Ya no podía pensar en nada! Le devolví el beso mientras Edward pedía permiso para meter su lengua se lo concedí y ahí empezamos una danza que no iba a terminar…no se como ni cuando termine estando a horcajadas sobre él pero ahí estaba y la verdad no me molestaba en absoluto, Edward se aferro a mi cintura y to acaricie sus fuertes brazos deleitándome por lo que sentía…en eso escuche como la maquina que estaba conectada a Edward latía locamente me reí y Edward gruñendo me volvió a besar estaba muy feliz pero cuando empezamos a llegar a mas me pare en seco mientras millones de imágenes se volvían a mi mente…sabía que amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón, sabía que nunca me iba a hacer daño, sabía que él no era James, sabía que lo deseaba pero también sabía que no estaba lista…no después de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar…

-Perdóname princesa…se que fui un poco rápido pero…cuando estoy cerca de ti me cuesta controlar mis impulsos adolescentes reprimidos-dijo Edward riendo

-Cállate-dije riendo con él-También tuve que ver Edward, yo también me deje llevar pero yo…yo no estoy lista

-Tienes razón…aparte está el tema de la edad- empezó a decir pero lo corte enojada

-¿Cómo que el tema de la edad? ¡Yo ya voy a cumplir 17 años dentro de algunos días!-dije enfadada

-Bella tú sabes que….Espera ¿Dentro de pocos días es tu cumpleaños?-pregunto sonriendo

-S-si ¡Pero de una ves aclaro que no quiero que NADIE me de regalos!-dije y en eso me di cuenta de que seguía encima de Edward sonrojada me iba a quitar pero Edward fue más rápido y me volteo mientras él quedaba encima de mi, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con sus verdes ojos brillantes y su sonrisa torcida…mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y me sonroje mas

-¿Estás segura de eso?-pregunto divertido

-S-si e-estoy segura-dije tartamudeando

-Vamos Bella…al menos deja que yo te de un regalo-susurró contra mi oreja mientras depositaba leves besos por mi cuello

-No…Edward Cullen tú ya me has dado el mejor regalo que alguien me habría podido dar-dije mientras respiraba con dificultad

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto juntando su frente contra la mía

-Tú….tú eres el mejor regalo que han podido dar en mi vida-dije mientras enroscaba mis brazos en su cuello

-Princesa yo no soy un regalo…soy alguien que el destino te mando y no sabes como le agradezco eso-dijo mientras me besaba

-Aún así Edward-dije intentando sonar seria-La edad no importa

-¡Claro que si amor!-dijo riendo-¡Soy 3 años mayor que tú!

-Pero hasta los 21 eres mayor de edad así que no me vengas con eso-dije seria

Edward se rió y me beso de nuevo un beso al cuál yo gustosa correspondí

-Te amo Edward-dije contra sus labios

-Yo también princesa y demasiado-dijo para besarme de nuevo

Paramos de besarnos cuando escuchamos una risa sofocada, sonrojados los dos volteamos para ver a Emmet partido de risa mientras hacia imitaciones de Edward y de mí…

-"¡Te amo Eddi!"-dijo con una voz aguda luego cambio de lado y puso una pose muy "macho"-"Yo también princesa….y demasiado…por eso estoy encima de ti comiéndote a besos-dijo mientras se ponía de espaldas y con sus manos empezaba a hacer como si se estuviera acariciando la espalda y besando

-¡Cállate Emmet!-gritamos a la vez

-Perdón pero es que debieron de haber visto sus caras, aparte Edward la mentada maquinita estaba a todo lo que daba-dijo mientras movía las cejas de manera graciosa

-Emmet esto no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Edward serio-¡Yo no les digo nada cuando tu y Rose se comen vivos!

-Es que yo soy Emmet y tú eres Edward el que casi nunca hace nada interesante en su vida

Yo me reí Si supiera en lo que Edward trabajaba

-Eso es lo que tu crees-respondió Edward mientras se quitaba de encima de mi y me ayudaba a levantarme

-Aparte eres un interno Eddie no deberías de estar haciendo eso ¡Tienes que cuidarte!-dijo ya un poco serio

-¡Por favor Emmet! ¡Estoy perfectamente!-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Si…veo que estabas perfectamente-dijo sarcástico

-Emmet-rugió Edward

-Bueno cálmense los dos-dije riendo-¿Cuándo dan de alta a Edward?

-Mi padre dijo que antes de tu cumpleaños-dijo Edward tomando mi mano

-¡Va a ser tu cumpleaños hermanita! ¡Esto lo tiene que saber Alice!-dijo Emmet mientras salía del cuarto corriendo

Yo sentí miles de escalofríos….Alice oh rayos ese maldito nombre….solamente recuerdo que escuche un gran grito que hizo que todo el hospital se sobresaltara

-¿Cumpleaños? Eso significa….¡!

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

No podía creer que estaba a salvo y con mi princesa en brazos…mi hermosa y perfecta princesa…la amaba, la amaba demasiado por eso en cuanto vi que Alice la tomo de la mano y la jalo afuera de la habitación llame a Charlie….

-¿Charlie?-pregunte cuando me contesto

_-¡Edward! ¡Hable con ella!-_dijo Charlie mientras reía feliz

-Lo sé Charlie…jure que ya le habías dicho la verdad-dije riendo

-Pues estuve tentado a hacerlo-dijo riendo-¿Puedes creer que le dije que me apellidaba Charlie Bond?

Yo me empecé a atacar de risa así era mi Bella tan tierna y tan inocente…

-Gracias por lo del hospital Charlie-dije sinceramente

-No me lo agradezcas hijo…te lo merecías, arriesgaste tu vida por mi hija

-Lo haría aunque nadie me lo pidiera…

-Lo sé hijo, pero tus esfuerzos no fueron en vano…tengo una noticia buena y mala-dijo serio

-¿Cuál es la buena?-pregunte dudoso

-La buena es que James está en la cárcel…

-¿Y la mala?-pregunte temeroso

-La mala es que Tanya te ha acusado de secuestro y viene para acá…

* * *

**Uyyyyy que fuerte!!!1 pobre Eddie todo lastimadito y arruinan su momento de felicidad!!! si q onda cn Charlie Bond jajajajjaja lo se es raro!!! mendiga Tanya pero bueno James ya tiene su merecido!!! yeahhhh y entrara Jake en acción viva Jacob ajjajajaj neeee Viva Edward!!!!**

**xoxoxoox**

**Jenn**


	16. Muere la felicidad

**Bueno chicas he vuelto con un pequeño capítulo pero que está muy interesante...estoy empezándo a escribir ya la continuación pero estoi enferma de gripa}!! buaaaa x eso quiero muchos reviews para animarme y escribir más rápido...tengo otras historias pero si me dejan muchos reviews prometo subir el cap más rápido y concentrarme solamente en esta historia x este momento

* * *

**

Edward POV

-Gracias por lo del hospital Charlie-dije sinceramente

_-No me lo agradezcas hijo…te lo merecías, arriesgaste tu vida por mi hija_

-Lo haría aunque nadie me lo pidiera…

_-Lo sé hijo, pero tus esfuerzos no fueron en vano…tengo una noticia buena y mala-_dijo serio

-¿Cuál es la buena?-pregunte dudoso

_-La buena es que James está en la cárcel…_

-¿Y la mala?-pregunte temeroso

_-La mala es que Tanya te ha acusado de secuestro y viene para acá…_

-¿Qué? ¡Ella no puede hacer eso!-dije enfadado

_-¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo estoy arreglando! No te van a apresar pero…Bella tiene que volver con ella_

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-dije enfadado

_-Edward…yo siento lo mismo que tú pero Bella es menor de edad…hasta que tenga 18 podrá irse-_dijo resignado

-¡PERO PODRÍA IRSE MAS RÁPIDO SI LE DIJERAS QUIEN ERES!-grite desesperado por pensar que me podían quitar a mi princesa

_-También si tú tuvieras las pruebas suficientes-_dijo Charlie tranquilo y yo me quede callado…había fallado en todo este tiempo no había conseguido pruebas y sabía que Bella no iba a declarar-_No me malinterpretes Edward se que este caso es muy difícil por la mente perversa de Tanya, por eso te lo deje a ti_

-Lamento haberte gritado Charlie-dije sinceramente-Pero no puedo imaginarme un mundo en el que Bella no este

_-Te entiendo…es lo que siento por Renne_-dijo Charlie riendo

-Entonces ¿Qué hago?-pregunte suspirando

_-Solamente ve detrás de ellas_-dijo Charlie serio

-Bien…gracias por todo Charlie

_-De nada Edward y cuida de mi hija por favor_

-No me lo tiene que pedir-dije sonriendo

_-Adiós_-dijo y colgó

-¡Que voy a hacer con este maldito caso! ¡Necesito las pruebas!-dije mientras suspiraba y apretaba el puente de mi nariz

-¿Qué?-pregunto una voz a mis espaldas

Yo asustado voltee para encontrarme con Emmet suspire y negué con la cabeza…

-¿Qué parte de la conversación escuchaste Emmet?-pregunte serio

-Toda-dijo serio-¿De qué se trata todo esto Edward?

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

-¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba Alice mientras daba saltos

-No Alice no va a haber fiesta-dije seria

Alice estaba como loca llevándome de un lado a otro mientras empezaba a hablar demasiado rápido…yo me reí mientras negaba con la cabeza…esta chica si que estaba loca…

-¡Alice!-dije mientras veía como me empezaba a sacar del hospital-No quiero irme de aquí

-¿Qué acaso te gustan los hospitales?-pregunto incrédula

-¡No! ¡Pero Edward sigue aquí!-dije seria

-¡Bah! ¡Que importa!-dijo saliendo

En eso empezó a sonar mi celular yo conteste suspirando

-¿Diga?-pregunte mientras veía como Alice empezaba a hablar viendo que tenía que hacer para la fiesta

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga Isabella?-pregunto una voz que conocía muy bien

-¿Mama?-pregunte asustada

-¡Como te atreves a irte de la casa sin avisarme! ¡Y por tantos días!-grito enfadada

-¡Como te atreves a ser tan cínica y a intentar venderme a un hombre!-le grite de vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos

Alice se me quedo viendo preocupada y corrió hacia mí mientras tomaba mi mano

-¡Iré por ti y no harás nada para impedirlo!-dijo mientras colgaba

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?-pregunto Alice abrazándome

-¡Mi madre viene por mí Alice!-dije llorando-¡Me va llevar lejos de ustedes!

-¡Ni Edward ni nadie mas lo va a permitir!-aseguro mi amiga

-Pero…es mi madre Alice, tiene todo el poder legal en mí-dije sorbiendo mi nariz

-¡Edward no va a permitir que nada de esto pase!-aseguro Alice

-¿Y si cambia de opinión Alice? ¿Y si Edward en verdad no me ama?-pregunte llorando

-¡COMO PUEDES SIQUIERA PENSAR ESO!-grito enfadada-¡MI HERMANO DIO SU VIDA POR TI!

-Tienes razón Alice-dije sonrojada y avergonzada-Lo siento

En eso llegaron Edward y Emmet los dos se veían tensos pero en cuanto Edward me vio me sonrió mientras iba a abrazarme

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?-pregunto preocupado

-¡Mi mama viene por mí! ¡No dejes que me lleve de tu lado Edward!-suplique aferrándome a él

-Bella…lo siento no puedo hacer eso-dijo serio

Yo me sorprendí pero en eso vi lo que pasaba…lo había pensado mejor y sabía que no podía estar con alguien por la que casi muere…

-¿Dejarás que me vaya con ella?-pregunte dolida alejándome de él

-Es lo mejor para todos-dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-Cuídate mucho, no quiero que te pase nada ¿Me entiendes?-dijo serio

-¿Por qué me dejas a su merced?-pregunte llorando-¿Por qué no luchas por mí?

-Princesa-dijo acercándose a mí -Malinterpretaste mis palabras…yo iré por ti lo juro, nunca te abandonare

-¿Entonces porque dejarás que me llevé de tu lado?-pregunte sorprendida

-Yo no me quedaré aquí Bella mi hogar es en donde tú estés-dijo besándome

-Te amo Edward-dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo también te amo Bella-dijo sonriéndome

En eso escuchamos unos gritos que interrumpieron en el hospital…

-¡DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA!-grito esa maldita voz

Me escondí detrás de Edward y el me abrazó con fuerza…mi madre corrió hacia donde yo estaba pero entonces vio a Edward y pude ver el deseo en sus ojos…

-Mama él es Edward Cullen y es…-intente decir pero en eso mi madre jalo a Edward de la mano mientras lo abrazaba y pude ver como Edward se tensó

-¡Qué bueno que te veo Edward!-dijo sonriendo

¿QUEEEEEEEEE? ¿Por qué ESTA ABRAZÁNDO A MI NOVIO?

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Alice confundida

-Claro que si…como no conocer al que es mi prometido-dijo mi madre sonriendo descaradamente

-¿Prometido?-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos y viendo como Edward sin mirarme asentía lentamente

**

* * *

**

Adelanto

-Edward Cullen, olvidemos que esto pasó, mejor dicho olvida que esto pasó porque yo no creo que pueda…-dije con lágrimas en los ojos

* * *

N/A: De acuerdo hagamos una recapitulación....Emmet se entero de lo que paso cn Edward y Charlie...por otro caso llegó Tanya y arruino la felicidad de Bella...si así es y Edward no nego nada sino que lo afirmo...aquí es donde se acerca el prefacio...tan tan!!! ya se acabaron los momentos de felicidad de nuestros tortolitos y entra Jake en acción tmbn x eso.... pero bueno sabemos q Tanya es una arpía y q todo debe de tener una racionable explicación el prox cap será Bella POV y habrá Edward POV para que vean lo q paso solamente si hay muchos reviews jejejjeje

xoxoxoxo

Jenn


	17. La tristeza que consume mi alma

**Bueno como lo prometido es deuda me vi buena y decidi ponerles el otro cap pero eso si quiero un chingo de reviews jajajjajajajja pq me esforce escribiendo este cap juro q llore cn él pq estaba escuchando cada respectiva canción!!!! bn aquí se los dejo y quiero muchos reviews**

**xoxoxo**

**Jenn**

* * *

Bella POV

-¿Prometido?-repetí sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos-Nunca lo mencionaste, no puede ser posible

-Claro que lo es-dijo mi madre acercándose a Edward y tomándolo de la mano-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho

-No es verdad-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-Edward por favor dile a mi madre que somos novios…dile como nos conocimos

-Lo siento Bella…yo…-intentaba decir él pero simplemente no decía nada

**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**

-¡Como que lo sientes! ¡Tú dijiste que me amabas!-dije mientras lloraba y Alice me consolaba lanzándole una mirada de odio a Edward y a mí madre

-Bella…perdóname pero tenía que hacer esto-dijo mi madre luciendo arrepentida

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte confundida

-¿Sabes del trabajo de Edward?-pregunto mi madre mientras tomaba su mano

Yo sentí como oprimían mi pecho pero asentí sin mirarlos

-Contrate a Edward para que estuviera a tú lado…lo contrate para que se acercara a ti hija…ese James no dejaba de acosarme…por eso arme todo ese teatro…todo estaba planeado hija, yo me fui porque sabía que Edward iba a ir a salvarte-dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos

Voltee a ver a Edward pero él no apartaba su mirada de sus pies y eso no me ayudaba en nada…la verdad en nada…

-Entonces…todo eso de que me amabas ¿Fue una mentira? ¿Fue para atrapar a ese tal James?-pregunte sintiendo como aplastaban mi corazón millones de elefantes

-S-si…-susurró Edward con voz ahogada

**Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**

-Lo lamento hija-dijo Tanya mientras iba a abrazarme-De verdad lo siento

Yo la abracé y miré a Edward el cuál tenía la vista baja, intente mirar sus verdes ojos por última vez pero su cobrizo pelo me lo impedía

-Aparte traje a alguien-dijo Tanya sonriéndome-¡JAKE!

Voltee y me encontré con el rostro preocupado de Jacob que cuando me vio puso una sonrisa…yo corrí hacia él lanzándome a sus brazos y ahí empecé a llorar como desquiciada…Jacob me abrazo fuertemente mientras me tenía cargada para que llegara a su altura y acariciaba mi cabello

-¿Qué te pasa Bells?-pregunto preocupado

-Luego te cuento-susurré en su oído

-Bueno…los dejo para que se despidan…ah y amor una cosa mas-dijo mi madre sonriente

-¿Qué pasa mama?-pregunte dejando de abrazar a Jacob

-Edward vivirá con nosotras-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

Edward miró a Tanya sorprendido y yo me le quede viendo raro también ¿Yo? ¿Viviendo con Edward en la misma casa? ¡No lo iba a soportar! Mi madre fue al estacionamiento seguido de Jacob que me dijo que me podía ir con él yo asentí mientras el besaba mi mejilla y voltee a ver a Alice mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-Ven a visitarme Alice-pedí con lágrimas en los ojos-Y despídeme de los demás

-Bella…esto es muy extraño yo conozco a mi hermano…el…-intento decir pero la corte

-Tengo que irme-dije mientras pasaba de largo sin mirar a Edward

-Bella-susurró agarrando mi brazo

-Isabella-lo corregí-Para ti ya no soy Bella

-Perdóname Isabella-pidió en eso se escucho un fuerte trueno por lo que yo me asuste y esto hizo que Edward y yo nos juntáramos más de lo necesario, me aleje de él como pude y suspire

**And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

-Edward Cullen, olvidemos que esto pasó, mejor dicho olvida que esto pasó porque yo no creo que pueda…-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-Voy a encontrar a alguien que en verdad me ame Edward…no tienes porque preocuparte

-Princesa-dijo con dolor en los ojos

-¡Ya no me llames así! ¡Ya no soy ni nunca seré tu princesa!- le espete mientras salía del hospital, la fuerte lluvia empezó a caer sobre mí pero no me importaba…fui hacia donde estaba Jake y subí a la puerta trasera del carro mientras abrazaba mis piernas y me soltaba a llorar…me había engañado…me había traicionado…solamente lo había hecho por atrapar a un hombre y por estar bien con mi madre…

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**

Jacob arrancó el carro y tomo mi mano mientras me miraba preocupado yo solo le sonreí y mire hacia la ventana pero en eso algo que vi en el retrovisor capto mi atención…había una sombra hincada yo lo miré sorprendida pero luego suspire negando con la cabeza mientras miraba mis manos y luchaba por que la tristeza no me consumiera…

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now**

-Bells… ¿Segura que estás bien?-pregunto Jacob preocupado

-Si Jake-dije intentando sonreír-Además es muy tarde para que él pueda alcanzarme y hacer que me derrumbe

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué parte de la conversación escuchaste Emmet?-pregunte serio

-Toda-dijo serio-¿De qué se trata todo esto Edward?

-Yo trabajo como investigador privado…trabajo para Charlie Swan-dije tranquilo

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que la madre de Bella venga?-pregunto Emmet frunciendo el seño

-Eso tiene mucho que ver Emmet-dije suspirando mientras le contaba toda la historia

-No lo puedo creer-murmuro

-Lo sé…se que es confuso

-¡No! ¡Lo que no puedo creer es que se haya creído lo de Charlie Bond!-dijo riendo

-Bueno ya basta sobre esto…vamos-dije saliendo hacia donde mi princesa me esperaba y pude ver que estaba llorando en cuanto me vio yo sonreí y fui a abrazarla

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?-pregunte preocupado

-¡Mi mama viene por mí! ¡No dejes que me lleve de tu lado Edward!-suplicó mientras se aferraba a mi brazo

-Bella…lo siento no puedo hacer eso-dije serio aunque quisiera no podía…tenía ordenes de Charlie

-¿Dejarás que me vaya con ella?-pregunto dolida alejándose de mí

-Es lo mejor para todos-dije sin expresión alguna en mi rostro

-Cuídate mucho, no quiero que te pase nada ¿Me entiendes?-dije serio

-¿Por qué me dejas a su merced?-pregunto llorando-¿Por qué no luchas por mí?

-Princesa-dije acercándome a ella -Malinterpretaste mis palabras…yo iré por ti lo juro, nunca te abandonare

-¿Entonces porque dejarás que me llevé de tu lado?-pregunto sorprendida

-Yo no me quedaré aquí Bella mi hogar es en donde tú estés-dije besándola

-Te amo Edward-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo también te amo Bella-dije sonriéndole

En eso escuchamos unos gritos que interrumpieron en el hospital…

-¡DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA!-grito esa maldita voz

Bella se escondió detrás de mí y yo la abracé fuertemente y ahí estaba la rubia y maldita madre de mi princesa…era muy hermosa pero no me interesaba para nada

-Mama él es Edward Cullen y es…-intento decir pero en eso Tanya me jalo de la mano abrazándome yo la iba a apartar pero ella me hablo en el oído

_-"Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, harás todo lo que yo te diga, ya sé todo pero si haces algo que no vaya de acuerdo al plan te juro que yo misma acabare con la vida de mi hija y sabes que tengo contactos… justo ahora hay un francotirador afuera por si me desobedeces o contradices y está apuntando a Bella"-_susurró sonriente yo me tensé y asentí levemente

-¡Qué bueno que te veo Edward!-dijo sonriendo

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Alice confundida

-Claro que si…como no conocer al que es mi prometido-dijo sonriendo descaradamente

-¿Prometido?-pregunto mi hermosa princesa con lágrimas en los ojos y yo sin mirarla asentí débilmente sintiendo como destrozaban cada parte de mi corazón

**Cómo duele, hoy  
hoy te extraño más que nunca  
y no estás aquí,  
lentamente, hoy  
me va causando tanto daño,  
que no sé vivir.**

-¿Prometido?-repetía mi princesa luchando por no llorar y eso me partía el corazón pero era por su seguridad-Nunca lo mencionaste, no puede ser posible

-Claro que lo es-dijo Tanya acercándose a mí y tomándome de la mano-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho

-No es verdad-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Edward por favor dile a mi madre que somos novios…dile como nos conocimos

-Lo siento Bella…yo…-dije sin saber que decir ¡Estúpida Tanya! ¡Estaba arruinando mi vida!

-¡Como que lo sientes! ¡Tú dijiste que me amabas!-dijo mientras lloraba y Alice me miraba con odio

-Bella…perdóname pero tenía que hacer esto-dijo Tanya luciendo arrepentida

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto confundida

-¿Sabes del trabajo de Edward?-pregunto Tanya mientras tomaba mi mano y yo tuve que resistir el impulso de aventarla e ir corriendo a besar a mi Bella

-Contrate a Edward para que estuviera a tú lado…lo contrate para que se acercara a ti hija…ese James no dejaba de acosarme…por eso arme todo ese teatro…todo estaba planeado hija, yo me fui porque sabía que Edward iba a ir a salvarte-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Vaya que era manipuladora y mentirosa…y ahora me alejaba de mi Bella…de mi único y verdadero amor…no podía mirar a Bella a los ojos porque sabía que me iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento

-Entonces…todo eso de que me amabas ¿Fue una mentira? ¿Fue para atrapar a ese tal James?-pregunto con voz rota mi princesa

-S-si…-susurré con voz ahogada mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no quería levantar la vista porque si lo hacia Bella me vería llorar y estaría en peligro…

**Y se me va la voz  
si no tengo tus ojos,  
y no siento el calor,  
si esas noches no son mías,  
y no estoy junto a ti,  
la razón para vivir, de rodillas  
de rodillas junto a ti.**

Y se me va la voz,  
pensando que te has ido mujer,  
y no siento el calor,  
el calor de lo prohibido,  
y entrégamelo todo,  
que todavía llevo dentro  
la razón de ese recuerdo.

-Lo lamento hija-dijo Tanya mientras iba a abrazarla-De verdad lo siento

Maldita mujer…también buena actriz…pude ver como Bella me miraba pero no levante la vista si no que la baje más mientras intentaba no llorar más

-Aparte traje a alguien-dijo Tanya sonriéndole-¡JAKE!

MI princesa volteo y fue cuando vio al chucho y fue corriendo hacia él mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos los celos me invadieron y no pude dejar de mirar con odio al muchacho con esteroides que abrazaba fuertemente a mi princesa…Pude ver como se cuchicheaban cosas y esto hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera…

-Bueno…los dejo para que se despidan…ah y amor una cosa mas-dijo Tanya sonriente

-¿Qué pasa mama?-pregunto Bella que para mi alivio dejo de abrazar a Jacob un poco más y hubiera ido a quitarle a mi princesa de sus sucias manos

-Edward vivirá con nosotras-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

Yo miré a Tanya sorprendido…esto era demasiado en verdad…era demasiado no iba a poder estar viendo como mi Bella sufría pero a la vez me alegraba tenerla cerca…Él chucho se fue mientras besaba la mejilla de Bella y esto hizo que mi sangre hirviera…luego Bella fue a abrazar a Alice

-Ven a visitarme Alice-pidió con lágrimas en los ojos-Y despídeme de los demás

-Bella…esto es muy extraño yo conozco a mi hermano…el…-intento decir pero la corto

-Tengo que irme-dijo mientras pasaba de largo sin mirarme

Yo no me pude contener y la agarré su brazo mientras la miraba suplicante

**En una noche fría,  
buscando tu saliva,  
una brisa que libera  
refresca el corazón,  
enséñame la vida,  
porque contigo estoy dispuesto  
a la razón y al corazón.**

-Bella-susurré

-Isabella-me corrigió-Para ti ya no soy Bella

Eso me dolió mucho pero solo asentí mientras luchaba por no decirle que todo era mentira y de que la amaba más que a mi vida…

-Perdóname Isabella-pedí en eso se escucho un fuerte trueno por lo que Bella se asusto y esto hizo que se juntara más a mí yo la miré mientras rozaba su mano con la mía, Bella al sentir eso se alejó de mí y suspiro

-Edward Cullen, olvidemos que esto pasó, mejor dicho olvida que esto pasó porque yo no creo que pueda…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos yo la miré mientras tragaba fuertemente yo tampoco la iba a olvidar…nunca-Voy a encontrar a alguien que en verdad me ame Edward…no tienes porque preocuparte

Yo me quede mudo ante estás palabras…no…no podía estar con alguien más…decía mi parte egoísta pero yo sabía que ella merecía ser feliz y Tanya estaba obsesionada conmigo así que yo con gusto me sacrificaría por Bella…pero antes que eso tenía que decirle su apodo por última vez 

-Princesa-dije con dolor en los ojos

-¡Ya no me llames así! ¡Ya no soy ni nunca seré tu princesa!- dijo mientras salía del hospital llorando

**Y se me va la voz  
pensando que te has ido mujer,  
y no siento el calor,  
el calor de lo prohibido,  
y entrégamelo todo,  
que todavía llevo dentro,  
la razón de este recuerdo.**

**Enséñame a vivir,  
pensando que te has ido mujer,  
y no estoy junto a ti,  
el sabor de lo prohibido,  
y entrégamelo todo,  
que todavía llevo dentro,  
la razón de este recuerdo.**

-¡BELLA!-grite mientras corría detrás de ella pero Alice me detuvo

-¡Como osas seguirla! ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Tú no sabes como fueron las cosas!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Entonces…ve por ella si tanto te duele dejarla-dijo Alice sonriéndome

Yo la miré y salí corriendo de ahí pero llegue justo cuando el auto ya había arrancado me quede estático sintiendo como la lluvia me cubría…simplemente los sollozos se escaparon de mi garganta y caí de rodillas mientras escondía mi cara entre mis manos y me dejaba llevar por la melancolía que consumía mi pobre y ahora muerto corazón…

**Y se me va la voz,  
si no tengo tus ojos,  
y no siento el calor,  
si esas noches no son mías,  
y no estoy junto a ti,  
la razón para vivir, de rodillas,  
de rodillas junto a ti…**

**Bella POV**

-Bells hemos llegado-dijo Jacob tranquilo

-Gracias Jake-dije sonriéndole

-¿Estás mejor?-pregunto tomando mi mano

-Ahora que estás aquí si-dije mientras apretaba su mano tiernamente

-Bien te dejare en tu casa-dijo tranquilamente

-No…Jake si no es mucha molestia ¿Podría quedarme en tu casa?-pregunte no iba a poder quedarme en mi casa sabiendo que Edward también iba a estar ahí

-Claro Bells-dijo sorprendido-No sabes como me preocupe por ti…si no hubiera sido porque tu madre me dijo que iba por ti nunca la habría acompañado

-No importa Jake, ya todo paso-dije suspirando

-Aún no puedo creer todo lo que me contaste…no puedo creer que haya hecho todo eso por tu madre Bells-dijo Jake serio

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Mi madre es hermosa-dije justificándolo

-Bella…tú eres miles de veces más hermosa que tu operada madre-dijo Jake haciendo que yo estallara en carcajadas

-Gracias por animarme Jake-dije sonriéndole

-Bells demonios no debería de decir esto pero… ¿No te parece muy extraño lo que tu madre te contó sobre Edward y ella?-pregunto mirándome

-Edward no lo desmintió-dije seria-Debe ser verdad

-Bells no seas terca tú sabes como es tu madre-dijo serio

- Jake no quiero hablar más del tema-dije mientras llegábamos por fin a su casa-Gracias por dejar que me quede en tu casa

-NO es nada Bells… así que ¿Mañana a clases?-dijo sonriente

-Si no me lo recuerdes-dije riendo

En eso mi celular empezó a sonar como loco y suspire mientras contestaba

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto su hermosa y aterciopelada voz

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-dije seria-Y no me llames Bella

-Perdón-dijo con dolor-¿En donde estás?

-En casa de Jacob-respondí seria

Pude escuchar un gruñido del otro lado de la línea

-¿Qué haces con ese chucho?-pregunto ácidamente

-Qué te interesa-dije con el mismo tono que él-¡Tu puede que seas mi próximo padrastro pero no tienes derecho a decirme o cuestionarme con quien estar!

-Bella no entiendes-dijo frustrado pero luego su tono de voz cambio-¡Quiero que regreses a la casa! ¡No vas a estar con ese!

-Jajajaja no me digas que tiene celos Cullen-dije ácidamente

-¿Y si te dijera que así es que me dirías?-pregunto desafiante

-Qué eres un estúpido por pensar que caeré en tu trampa otra vez-dije llorando mientras le colgaba

-Bells ¿Era él verdad?-dijo Jacob apretando los puños

-Tranquilo Jake-dije sonriéndole-¿Oye tú tienes todavía mi camioneta?

-Claro que si, esta en el garaje-dijo sonriente

-Bien, mañana va a volver a andar-dije feliz-Voy a ir al supermercado ¿Quieres algo?

-No nada Bells pero deja que yo te lleve-dijo mientras se levantaba

-No Jake déjalo yo puedo ir sola, esta a unas cuadras-dije mientras iba hacia la puerta y salía

Baje mientras intentaba no pensar en Edward…no podía pensar en él ni en su bella sonrisa ni en nada…no podía creer lo tonta que había sido… ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Bella…nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida- dijo mientras me besaba_

_-Yo tampoco Edward te lo juro…desde que te conocí no pude dejar de pensar en ti…mi amado acosador- dije en tono de broma_

_-Apropósito de acosadores, Bella tengo que confesarte algo….-dijo mientras se ponía serio _

_-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunte dejando de sonreír_

_-Pues verás Bella…mi trabajo es de…investigador privado…trabajo para alguien muy poderoso…-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla_

_-Ya entiendo…por tus dones de investigación pudiste saber tanto de mi- dije riendo-Es algo bueno al menos se que no eres un acosador_

_-No Bella no me entiendes yo…_

_En eso un carraspeo hizo que los dos nos sobresaltáramos…_

_-¿Qué pasa duende?- pregunto Edward mientras me abrazaba _

_-Rose está en mi cuarto y vengo a llevarme a Bella para que se complete la pijamada- dijo Alice mientras me jalaba del brazo_

_-¿En serio? ¡Una pijamada!- dije sonriente_

_-¡Ves hasta se emociono!- dijo Alice sonriendo_

_-Es que nunca he ido a una pijamada…- dije mientras sonreía tímidamente_

_-Ves con más razón, ven Bells- dijo mientras jalaba mi mano y me alejaba de Edward metiéndome a su habitación_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Edward había intentado decirme lo de mi madre…pero como no pudo siguió con la mentira…justo ahora me los imaginaba riéndose mientras se besaban… ¡No! Un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta…

-¡ISABELLA!-escuche como alguien gritaba

Oh no…esa voz…esa maldita voz… lo ignore y empecé a caminar más rápido…

-¡ISABELLA!-seguía gritando y pude ver como aceleraba el paso yo asustada y nerviosa empecé a correr pero mis torpes pies me traicionaron y caí al suelo

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-dije mientras lo empujaba

-Vengo para llevarte a casa-dijo con ira contenida

-No gracias estoy muy bien en donde me quedo-dije mientras me disponía a alejarme pero en eso el me atrapo entre sus brazos y me pegó a la pared

-por favor… por favor-susurró mientras juntaba su frente con la mía

-¿Por favor qué?-pregunte mientras respiraba con dificultad

-No me alejes…-dijo bajito para luego estampar sus labios con los míos

**Adelanto**

-Disculpe-dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Tranquila es que soy muy torpe-dijo el hombre sonriendo

Esperen… yo conocía esa voz…

-¿Charlie?-dije sorprendida-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eres Charlie Bond!

* * *

Jajajajja morí de risa cn lode ¡Eres Charlie Bond! pero bueno mis niñas hermosas aquí les dejo el cap!! ojala y les haya gustado es1 vi cm 17 reviews x el cap anterior y dije no sere mala pero les pondre este!!! wiii pero quiero muchissisimos reviews ya estamos alcanzando los reviews de Pictures of you!!! weiiiiiiiii!!!! jajajajaj las amooooooo

xoxoxoxo

Jenn


	18. ¿Charlie Bond?

_**Lo se tarde demasiado pero la escuela, ustedes saben...la próxima semana estare en examenes!!! ahh q horror!!! quiero muchos reviews!!!

* * *

**_

En el capítulo anterior de Las vueltas del Destino:

_-Bella-susurré_

_-Isabella-me corrigió-Para ti ya no soy Bella_

_Eso me dolió mucho pero solo asentí mientras luchaba por no decirle que todo era mentira y de que la amaba más que a mi vida…_

_-Perdóname Isabella-pedí en eso se escucho un fuerte trueno por lo que Bella se asusto y esto hizo que se juntara más a mí yo la miré mientras rozaba su mano con la mía, Bella al sentir eso se alejó de mí y suspiro_

_-Edward Cullen, olvidemos que esto pasó, mejor dicho olvida que esto pasó porque yo no creo que pueda…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos yo la miré mientras tragaba fuertemente yo tampoco la iba a olvidar…nunca-Voy a encontrar a alguien que en verdad me ame Edward…no tienes porque preocuparte_

_-Princesa-dije con dolor en los ojos_

_-¡Ya no me llames así! ¡Ya no soy ni nunca seré tu princesa!- dijo mientras salía del hospital llorando_

_

* * *

_

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto su hermosa y aterciopelada voz

_-¿Qué quieres Edward?-dije seria-Y no me llames Bella_

_-Perdón-dijo con dolor-¿En donde estás?_

_-En casa de Jacob-respondí seria_

_Pude escuchar un gruñido del otro lado de la línea_

_-¿Qué haces con ese chucho?-pregunto ácidamente_

_-Qué te interesa-dije con el mismo tono que él-¡Tu puede que seas mi próximo padrastro pero no tienes derecho a decirme o cuestionarme con quien estar!_

_-Bella no entiendes-dijo frustrado pero luego su tono de voz cambio-¡Quiero que regreses a la casa! ¡No vas a estar con ese!_

_-Jajajaja no me digas que tiene celos Cullen-dije ácidamente_

_-¿Y si te dijera que así es que me dirías?-pregunto desafiante _

_-Qué eres un estúpido por pensar que caeré en tu trampa otra vez-dije llorando mientras le colgaba_

* * *

Edward había intentado decirme lo de mi madre…pero como no pudo siguió con la mentira…justo ahora me los imaginaba riéndose mientras se besaban… ¡No! Un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta…

-¡ISABELLA!-escuche como alguien gritaba

Oh no…esa voz…esa maldita voz… lo ignore y empecé a caminar más rápido…

-¡ISABELLA!-seguía gritando y pude ver como aceleraba el paso yo asustada y nerviosa empecé a correr pero mis torpes pies me traicionaron y caí al suelo

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-dije mientras lo empujaba

-Vengo para llevarte a casa-dijo con ira contenida

-No gracias estoy muy bien en donde me quedo-dije mientras me disponía a alejarme pero en eso el me atrapo entre sus brazos y me pegó a la pared

-por favor… por favor-susurró mientras juntaba su frente con la mía

-¿Por favor qué?-pregunte mientras respiraba con dificultad

-No me alejes…-dijo bajito para luego estampar sus labios con los míos

Me beso con desesperación y yo le devolví el beso ¡Porque era tan débil! ¡Rayos! Edward empezó a besar mi cuello, mejillas y nariz mientras volvía a aprisionarse de mis brazos pero mi lado coherente hablo y pude detenerlo…

-Tú fuiste quien me alejo-musite contra sus labios-Vete Edward

-No entiendes Bella-dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo

-Ayúdame a entender-pedí mientras lo alejaba de nuevo

-No puedo-dijo mientras dejaba de abrazarme- Lamento lo del beso, viejas costumbres

-Si, te entiendo ahora-dije con una triste sonrisa mientras me disponía a irme

-Al menos deja que te acompañe a casa-dijo tomando mi brazo

-No es necesario Edward, ya vete con mi madre no es bueno que dejes sola a tu prometida-dije mientras empezaba a caminar sin esperar respuesta

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos cuando entre a la tienda que no me di cuenta cuando choque con un hombre haciendo que miles de las latas que había en la tienda nos cayeran encima…genial deprimida y torpe no es buena combinación…

-Disculpe-dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Tranquila es que soy muy torpe-dijo el hombre sonriendo

Esperen… yo conocía esa voz…

-¿Charlie?-dije sorprendida-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eres Charlie Bond!

La gente de la tienda se me quedo viendo raro y yo solamente pude tomar la mano del hombre y estrechársela

-Hola Isabella mucho gusto conocerte-dijo sonriente

-Llámame Bella-dije feliz

-Está bien Bella ¿Cómo ha estado?-pregunto cortésmente

-Señor Bond si sigue hablándome de usted haré lo mismo-dije bromeando

-Bien Bella ¿Cómo están tú y Edward?

Yo quite la sonrisa de mi rostro y miré para otro lado

-Terminamos-dije con voz rota

-¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendido-¿Por qué?

-Por… por mi madre-dije mientras miraba para otro lado

-No debes de hacerle caso a tu madre, Edward es un buen chico-dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora por favor-dije mientras comenzaba a llorar

-No…tranquila-dijo quitando las lágrimas de mi rostro

-Gracias por todo Charlie-dije sonriéndole-Creo que ya me tengo que ir…es tarde

-Si…

-Pero estaremos en contacto-dije sonriéndole

-Claro-dijo emocionado-¿Qué te parece si mañana después de tus clases tomamos un café?

-¡Eso sería estupendo!-dije feliz-Y sirve que me habla sobre su hija

La expresión de Charlie cambio pero me sonrió…no sabía porque pero con Charlie me sentía diferente…era como si un lazo nos uniera…no se yo presentía que podía confiar en ese hombre…

Salí de la tienda yendo hacia la casa de Jake, por fin llegué ahí y en eso escuche como marcaban de nuevo en mi celular…demonios si era Edward le iba a colgar

-¿Bueno?-conteste mientras cruzaba los dedos por no escuchar su voz

-¡BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- escuche unos gritos por la otra línea

-¿Alice? ¿Rose?-pregunte emocionada

-¡BELLA!-dijeron de nuevo-¡Adivina donde estamos!

-¿En donde?-pregunte sonriente

-¡EN FORKS! ¡NOS MUDAMOS A FORKS!-gritaron al unísono

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?-dije feliz

-¡Si! ¡Y te queríamos decir que si querías vivir con nosotras!-dijo Alice

-¡CLARO!-grite riendo

-¡Genial! ¡Mañana pasamos por ti!-dijo Rose y colgó

Yo empecé a brincar haciendo mi baile de la felicidad estaba tan contenta ¡Mis amigas estaban aquí! ¡Les tenía que presentar a Jake!

-Jajajajjaja ¿El baile de la felicidad?-pregunto Jake mientras se atacaba de risa

-¡JAKE!-grite lanzándome a sus brazos pero lo tome desprevenido por lo que caímos al suelo

-Vaya ¿Qué noticia te dieron?-pregunto riendo

-Pues veras-dije pero en eso vi que tenía sangre en la frente y en el labio-¿Qué te paso Jake?

-Nada Bells-dijo mientras se levantaba

-¡A MI NO ME TIMAS JACOB BLACK! ¿Qué te paso?-pregunte preocupada

-Edward Cullen estuvo aquí-susurró

¿Recuerdan en la película de Aladdin cuando el genio convertido en abeja dice "Alerta nos vamos a pique"? pues mi felicidad se fue así estrellándose con el frió piso al igual que mi frágil cuerpo debido a la impresión…

-¡Bella! ¡Estas bien!-dijo Jake mientras me cargaba

-Ehm…si creo que si-dije confundida

-No debí de haberte dicho eso-dijo suspirando

-¡Claro que debiste de habérmelo dicho!-dije seria-¡No tenía derecho a golpearte!

-Bells, parecía celoso-dijo serio

-No me importa-dije seria-Seguramente celoso de que yo ya no haya sucumbido a sus encantos…es un engreído

-Tranquila Bells-dijo riendo-Te quiero

-Yo también Jake y mucho-dije sonriéndole-No se que haría sin ti

-Probablemente te aburrirías-dijo riendo

-Y ha hablado el señor Modestia-dije sarcásticamente

-Y la señorita Sarcasmo le ha contestado

-Toche-dije mientras le despeinaba el cabello

-Basta Bells no soy perro-dijo riendo-¿En donde estabas?

-Me encontré con Edward-dije mientras quitaba mi sonrisa-Y luego me encontré con Charlie Bond

-Jajajajaj ¿Charlie Bond? ¡De que rayos hablas Bells!

-De Charlie un hombre al que le tengo mucha confianza y su apellido es Bond

-¿Bond? Jejejej bueno te creo te creo-dijo riendo al ver mi expresión

Me reí pero en eso escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta, abrí sorprendida y en eso dos figuras me saltaron encima…

-¡BELLS!-gritaron dos voces

-¿Alice? ¿Rose? ¡Que hacen aquí!-dije riendo

-¡Venimos a invitarte a salir a algún lugar!-dijeron sonrientes

-Por favor…-susurró Alice-Puede venir ehm…tu amigo

-Soy Jake-dijo Jacob riendo mientras las saludaba

-Soy Alice y ella es Rose-dijo sonriente mi amiga

-¿Vamos chicos?-dijo Rose

-Anda Bella, ve un rato-dijo Jake sonriente

-Pero Jake ¿Tú no vendrás?

-Nop, tengo que hacer algo-dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla-Nos vemos Bells

-De acuerdo-dije mientras salía de la mano con Alice y Rose

Entramos a un club donde había un karaoke y entonces ahí vi a tres hombres, en eso voltearon, en eso vi que ahí estaba…

-¡EMMET!-grite riendo

-¡BELLS!-grito sonriente mientras iba a abrazarme y me cargaba dándome vueltas

-¡Hola Bella!-dijo Jasper

-¡Jasper!-dije abrazándolo a él también me voltee para saludar a la tercera persona y me encontré con el sorprendido rostro de Edward…jodeme vida….

-Hola-susurró mientras sonreía

-Aha-respondí mientras me volteaba ruborizada no pude evitar preocuparme él también tenía golpes seguro de su disputa con Jacob pero para mi sorpresa desde la distancia a la que estaba no había visto nada

-Bells queremos que cantes-dijo Alice sonriente

-No gracias-dije sonrojada pero Alice ya estaba diciéndole algo al chico del micrófono-¡ALICE!

-Lo siento Bells pero tienes que ir-dijo riendo

Yo nerviosa y enfadada fui torpemente al escenario y suspire mientras empezaban a poner al canción que decía "Before The Storm" genial tenía que ser exactamente esa canción…

**I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are**.

Cante mientras miraba fijamente hacia donde estaba Edward pero no lo vi…

**We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same****. **

Canto Edward mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí…

**I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change**

Edward subió al escenario y se acercó hacia donde yo estaba, podía sentir que me estaba dedicando la canción y eso hizo que me sintiera muy nerviosa

And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go

Dijo mientras alargaba su brazo y tomaba mi mano…yo la quite y nerviosa miré hacia la pantalla

**I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
**

Esas palabras hacían que sintiera como si esta fuera nuestra canción de verdad pero me estremecí cuando sentí como Edward juntaba su frente con la mía y me veía con ojos llorosos para cantar su parte….

**Edward:  
****Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
**

**Both:  
Like I did before the storm (yeah)  
Before the storm  
**

Cantamos los dos mientras las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas**  
**

**Edward:  
With every strike of lightning**

**  
Bella:  
Comes a memory that lasts  
**

**Both:  
And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash  
**

**Bella:  
Maybe I should give up.**

Bella:  
I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone

**Edward:  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm**

Bella:  
Trying to keep the lights from going out

**Both:  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say,  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm**

Standin' out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone.

Edward toco mi mejilla mientras me miraba con dolor y nuestras narices se rozaban

**  
****I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm**

Yeah  
Like I did before,  
The storm.

Termino la canción y la magia se acabo hacienda a la realidad presente, deje el micrófono y me baje corriendo del escenario mientras entraba al baño, Alice y Rosalie fueron hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazaron consolándome….

-Lo siento Bella-dijo Alice quitando las lágrimas de mi rostro

-No es su culpa-dije entre sollozos-No es su culpa que lo siga amando como una desquiciada

-Bella…yo no creo que…-intento decir Rose pero la corte

-También vas a empezar como Jake? Por favor, Edward no lo negó, no hay una buena razón para mentir así…yo confiaba en él con los ojos cerrados y si lo hubiera desmentido lo seguiría haciendo….

-Está bien Bells-dijeron suspirando

-Bueno cambiemos de tema-dije sonriendo maliciosamente-Vi como mirabas a Jasper Alice

Alice se puso roja y Rose y yo nos abrazamos y fingimos bailar un baile mientras cantábamos la canción de "Mi príncipe azul" de la Bella durmiente, Alice se lanzó contra nosotras y nos lanzo agua del lavabo a lo que empezó como una guerra de agua, atacadas de risa salimos para encontrarnos con los chicos…

-Adiós chicos, voy por mis cosas-dije mientras abrazaba a Jasper y Emmet luego fui hacia donde estaba Edward.

Me acerque y pude notar algo que cubría sus moretones que tenía en su bello rostro…no lo podía creer…

-Edward… ¿Estás usando maquillaje?-dije sin poder evitarlo

-Alice me obligo-dijo con una media sonrisa

-Jajajajja no puedo creerlo-dije riendo como loca

-Me agrada hacerte reír-dijo sinceramente-Me hace ver que…que no te has olvidado de mí…

Y eso hizo que mi sonrisa se quitara de mi rostro…

-Dile a mi madre que me mudare con las chicas para darles privacidad-dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Bella-dijo suspirando-Yo no…

-Llámame Isabella ah y ¡No vuelvas a golpear a Jake!-dije enfurecida

-¡Ahora lo defiendes!-dijo enfadado-¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con él?

Yo enfurecida levante mi mano y la estampe en su mejilla, Edward se volteo sorprendido y al ver mis lágrimas fue hacia mi pero lo detuve

-Perdón Isabella-dijo arrepentido

-Nada de perdones-dije seria-Ya dijiste lo suficiente, ¡Yo no soy como tú!

-Isabella…

-Púdrete-rugí mientras me iba junto con Alice y Rose sin mirar atrás ahora Edward Cullen era parte de mi pasado

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Bella se había ido…mi princesa se había ido enojada y llorando ¡Y todo por mi maldita culpa! ¡Arggg! No podía creer lo idiota que había sido con ella…era un estúpido ¡No debí haberle dicho eso sobre Jacob! ¡Con un demonio no podía evitar sentir celos de ese chucho!

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-¡BELLA!-grite golpeando fuertemente la puerta_

_-Ella no está aquí-respondió una voz que conocía muy bien_

_-¡Tú! ¡Dime que quieres con ella!-le grite enfurecido_

_-Lo que tú querías con ella-dijo tranquilo-Pero no supiste aprovechar tu oportunidad y ahora yo estoy aquí para ayudarla a olvidarte_

_Eso me enfureció más agarre a Jacob del cuello de la camisa aunque fuera más alto que yo y lo puse a la altura de mi rostro y lo mire con ojos enfurecidos…_

_-Aléjate de ella…no te atrevas a tocarla-escupí _

_-No pienso hacer nada de eso, ella es mi amiga y la quiero mucho maldita sea y tú la lastimaste maldito bastardo-grito mientras me aventaba contra el elevador_

_-¡Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando! ¿Crees que me aleje de ella por placer? ¡NO SABES DE QUE CARAJOS HABLAS!-grite empujándolo también_

_-Yo me encargare de que te olvide-dijo sonriente_

_Y eso basto para que mi puño se encontrara con su linda cara (nótese el sarcasmo) y ahí empezó una pelea descomunal entre el chucho y yo…_

_-¡ALEJATE DE BELLA!-le grite_

_-Ella no te ha olvidado idiota-dijo enfurecido-No puedo ver como vive lastimada por ti_

_-Tú la amas-afirme_

_-¿Apenas lo notas?-pregunto con sarcasmo-¡CLARO QUE LA AMO IDIOTA!_

_-Ella no te ama a ti-dije jadeando_

_-No…al menos no de la manera en la que yo lo hago-dijo suspirando-Yo no pienso quitártela, si supiera que no le has hecho daño te la dejaba porque quiero que sea feliz y lo era contigo pero…tú lo arruinaste amigo y no pienso dejar que le hagas daño_

_Todo mi coraje desapareció…el chico tenía razón y se preocupaba por Bella…si no fuera porque intentaba robarse al amor de mi vida estoy seguro de que seríamos grandes amigos…_

_-Si no quisieras robarte al amor de mi vida estoy seguro de que seríamos amigos Jacob-dije sinceramente_

_-Si no fuera porque has lastimado lo que mas amo en la vida serías mi amigo Edward-dijo con una media sonrisa-No le comentes nada a Bella, ya sabes como se pone_

_-Si…-dije sonriendo un poco-Adiós chucho_

_-Adiós chupasangre-dijo riendo_

_-¿Chupasangre?-pregunte confundido_

_-Si, te pareces muchísimo a Robert Pattinson-dijo riendo_

_Yo lo fulmine con la mirada y esto provoco que riera más…_

_-Oye era chupasangre o maguito-dijo excusándose_

_-¿Maguito?_

_-Si por Cedric Diggori-dijo estallando en carcajadas_

_-Tú serías el pulgoso por Taylor Lautner ¿O debería decir? Sharkboy…_

_-Buena esa-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Lo sé ¡Habíamos terminado bien! ¡Peor no puedo controlar mis celos! ¡Nunca antes me había pasado esto! ¡Nunca antes me había enamorado de esta manera!

-Hola Eddie-dijo una chillona voz

-¿Lauren?-pregunte confundido

-¡HOLA EDDIE TEDY!-dijo abrazándome

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte alejándola

-Pues vine de vacaciones-dijo sonriente-¡Y ahora te encuentro! ¡Que felicidad!

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo-dije suspirando

-¡Jajaja! ¡Tu siempre tan gracioso! No me gusto como quedamos antes Eddie-susurró "sensualmente" según ella

-A mi tampoco pero así lo quisiste, ya no te guardo rencor Lauren, me di cuenta de que en verdad no estaba enamorado de ti…lo que sentía por ti no era amor…

-¡Eso como lo sabes!-me grito enfadada

-¡Amor es lo que siento cuando estoy con Bella!-le grite de vuelta

-¡AH! ¡Tu noviecita nueva!-dijo riendo-¡No la puedes comparar conmigo!

-Claro que no-dije serio y ella sonrió pero luego aclare-Ella vale miles de veces más que tú….

Me fui de ahí decidido cuando choque con alguien

-Perdón-dije

-¿Edward?-pregunto una familiar voz

-¿Demetri?-pregunte mientras veía al hombre en frente de mí

-¡Gracias a Dios te encuentro! ¡Tienes que contarme todo! ¡Años sin verte!-dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo-¿Estás usando maquillaje?

-Alice-dije suspirando

Demetrí rió y me palmeo la espalda en señal de apoyo

-Brindo para que recobres tu hombría y dignidad

-Jajajja brindo por eso-dije sonriendo

Nos sentamos a tomar una copa mientras yo le contaba toda la historia…

-No te preocupes Edward, yo te ayudare-dijo sonriente-Pero tardare un poco en una investigación que tengo pendiente sobre otro caso

-¿No quieres que yo la haga?

-No…ya has hecho mucho por mí

-No Demetri, de verdad quiero ir-dije firme

-Bien…pero no te preocupes irás dentro de unas semanas pero mientras tienes que vigilar a Bella en todo momento, creo que Charlie le dirá pronto la verdad…

Demetri al igual que yo trabajaba en el caso de Bella y éramos muy amigos y siempre íbamos juntos en misiones y nos ayudábamos el uno al otro

-¿Es en serio? ¡Qué bien!-dije sonriente

-¿Aceptas la misión?-pregunto

-¡Claro!-dije una distracción para no pensar en mi Bella

-Hay dos cosas que debes saber-dijo serio-La misión puede tardar años

-No importa-dije tranquilamente

-Hay otra cosa Edward-dijo muy serio

-¿Qué es?

-La misión es en Irlanda…

Yo me quede muco sin saber que decir…Irlanda…estaría alejado de Bella…y quien sabe si por años…pero no había marcha atrás ya le había dado el apretón de manos a Demetri…

**

* * *

**

Adelanto

**-¿Qué pasa Charlie? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?-pregunte riendo**

**-Bella…yo…yo no soy Charlie Bond…**

**-¿Ah no?-pregunte confundida**

**-No…yo soy Charlie Swan…tu padre…**

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWW QUE FUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEE JJAJAJA ame este cap la pelea de Jake y Edward jejej me encanto!!! y lo q Alice hiciera q el pobre Ed usara maquillaje jejejjejejej y bn Edward se va a una misión ahhh nooooo y Charlie en el prox cap le dira la verdad a Bella!!! OMG!!! jajajja asi q solamente si quieren saber que pasa piquen el botón verde!!!!!

xoxoxoxo

Jenn


	19. Reenconciliacion

_**Perdon x no haber actualizado antes lo se pero tengo examenes y aparte mi papi esta en el hospital1!!!! awww fue horrible x eso en este cap puse el reencuentro de charlie y bells jejej para mi pappi!!! que cuando me fueron a sacar sangre bromeo que imaginara que en cualquier momento llegaría el doctor Cullen cn Edward ajjaja q la verdad no me ayudo ¡LE TEMO DEMASIADO A LAS AGUJAS}! jeje ah y una pregunta...**_

_**¿QUIEREN SECUELA? he estado pensado en hacer una secuela les prometo que sera mas interesante que la primera porfas diganme si quieren una!!!! jejejeje XD**_

_**xxxoxooxox**_

_**Jenn**_

**_Ahhh se me olvidaba...hay LEMMON!!!! a las que no les guste pasenlo de largo jejej me da tanta penita escribir un lemmón ni idea de cm hacerlo jejejjejeje_**

* * *

-Bella… ¡Bella!-escuchaba como me gritaban

-Argg ¡Déjenme dormir!-dije mientras me movía hacia otro lado-¡5 minutos mas!

-¡No seas floja!-grito Rose mientras se ponía encima de mí-¡DEPIERTAAA!

-¡Cállense carajo!-dije mientras me movía pero al hacer eso me caí al suelo

-¡Tienes que ir a la escuela y luego iras a una fiesta con nosotras!

-¡no!-musite contra el suelo-No quiero…

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Por favor!-dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-Maldito Doby (duende de harry potter) ¡DE ACUERDO!-dije gritando

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-grito Rosalie a todo pulmón

-Bueno ve a cambiarte Bella ¡Iras a la escuela!-dijo Alice tomándome del brazo y dándome ropa nueva

-¿Qué rayos es esto Alice?-pregunte mientras salía del baño con una corta falda blanca y una blusa de tirantes azul

-¡Es un hermoso conjunto Bella!-dijo ofendida

-¡Yo no visto estás cosas Alice son muy provocativas!-dije sonrojada

-Bella…tengo un hermoso y provocativo vestido para está noche ¿Quieres ponértelo?-pregunto sonriente

-¡NO!"-grite decidida

-Edward estará ahí ¡Véngate Bella! ¡Haz que babee por ti!-dijo Rose seria-Haz que le duelan sus partes nobles por verte así de sexy

-¡Rose! ¡Eres una perra!-dijo Alice riendo

-Lo sé por eso me aman-dijo mientras nos abrazaba

-Bien si eso las hace felices-dije mientras les sonreía-Pero después de la escuela iré a tomar un Café con un amigo

-¿Un amigo?

-Charlie, él que salvo a Edward-dije con dificultad al pronunciar su nombre

-Oh…bien entonces nos veremos mas tarde-dijeron sonrientes

-Aja-dije feliz

Salí de ahí sonriente mientras empezaba a caminar por la acera cuando un volvo plateado se puso a lado de mí y para mi sorpresa y desgracia Edward Cullen se bajo de él mientras sin preguntarme tomaba mis cosas y las metía a su volvo

-¿Qué rayos haces Edward?-pregunte enfadada

-Simplemente te llevó a la escuela-dijo serio

-No, no quiero que me lleves-dije ácidamente

-Ordenes de tu madre

Yo suspire furiosa y me senté en el asiento del coche mientras daba un portazo, Edward se puso a manejar y encendió una melodía que conocía muy bien…Debussy…Claro de Luna…

-Recuerdas está canción?-pregunto mientras una leve sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios

-Si-dije tranquila ¿Para que mentir? Claro que recordaba

_Inicia Flash Back_

_Subimos al carro mientras empezaba a sonar una melodía que conocía muy bien._

_-¿Claro de Luna?- pregunte sonriente_

_-¿Conoces a Debussy?- contesto sonriéndome_

_-¿Qué acaso piensas que no soy culta?_

_Mi respuesta hizo que se echara a reír…_

_-No es eso es que simplemente mucha gente no la escucha… ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?_

_-Dieciséis- dije sonriendo- ¿Y tú?_

_-Yo tengo dieciocho- dijo sonriéndome_

_-Sabes no te ves de 16…_

_-Si, siempre me lo dicen… supongo que tuve que madurar por mi madre_

_-Bella perdona por lo que te voy a decir pero tu madre no te merece- dijo apretando el volante_

_-Puede ser pero ella me dio la vida Edward, pudo haberme abortado o abandonado pero decidió cuidarme sin ayuda de mi padre_

_-Pues no me gusta como te está cuidando justo ahora- dijo con mirada sombría_

_-Edward… tranquilo yo… yo se cuidarme- dije tocando su mejilla_

_No supe si él también sintió la corriente eléctrica que paso por mi cuerpo cuando toque su mejilla…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Tengo una duda Edward-dije sin mirarlo

-¿Cuál?-pregunto confundido

-¿En verdad te preocupabas un poco por mí?-pregunte mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos

Edward con dolor asintió y yo suspire mientras luchaba porque mis lágrimas no cayeran pero ya empezaba a ver borroso

-¿Entonces porque jugaste conmigo?-pregunte mientras sentía las lágrimas correr

-Isabella…-dijo con dolor

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le volvía a preguntar

Pero no me respondió, suspire y fue cuando me di cuenta de que había llegado ya a la escuela lo mire atentamente, su rostro estaba sereno y estaba apretando con mucha fuerza el volante

-Una pregunta más Edward…-dije intentando sonar tranquila-¿Alguna vez me quisiste por lo menos un poquito? ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo cuando te besaba o te decía que te amaba?

-Esas fueron más de una pregunta-susurró con voz rota

-Limítate a contestarlas-dije seria peor al ver que no me respondía me baje del auto mientras le cerraba la puerta y le decía-Mejor no lo hagas, no quiero incomodarte

Me metí a la escuela mientras entraba a clases, ese día fue el mas largo de mi vida, cuando por fin salí de ahí suspire aliviada, y fue cuando me encontré con él

-¡Charlie!-grite sonriente

-Bella, hola hija-dijo sonriéndome-¿Lista para el café?

-Claro-dije sonriente-Vamos

Fuimos hacia el café y nos sentamos mientras ordenábamos yo pedí un frappuchino y Charlie un café solo de ahí empezamos a platicar sobre trivialidades

-¿Y como vas con lo de tu hija Charlie?-pregunte

-Oh…mira ehm…yo..sobre eso..-dijo nervioso

-¿Qué pasa Charlie? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?-pregunte riendo

-Bella…yo…yo no soy Charlie Bond…

-¿Ah no?-pregunte confundida

-No…yo soy Charlie Swan…tu padre…

Yo me quede muda mirándolo fijamente y entonces fue cuando vi mi parecido con él ¡Porque no lo había visto antes! También recordé nuestras conversaciones…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Así es señor solo le quería agradecer por lo que hizo…gracias por ayudar a mi novio-dije sinceramente_

_-No me lo tienes que agradecer Isabella…al contrario…Edward ha hecho mucho por mi-dijo el hombre feliz_

_-¿En serio? ¿De donde lo conoce?- pregunte interesada_

_-Pues desde hace muchos años, el trabaja para mi…investigo a mi hija para ver donde estaba-dijo nervioso_

_-¿Su hija? ¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunte_

_-Su madre no me deja verla…y la tiene en contra de su voluntad Edward está investigando sobre ella…vive donde Edward fue a vivir…_

_-¡Oh!-dije sorprendida-¡Entonces por eso Edward estaba ahí!_

_-Así es… ¿Cómo lo conociste?_

_-Choque con él…fue muy gracioso ¿Ha podido hablar con su hija?_

_-S-si….por fin he podido hacerlo-dijo y pude escuchar un sollozo ahogado_

_-Señor… ¿Está bien?- pregunte preocupada_

_-S-si llámame Charlie por favor-dijo entre sollozo y sollozo_

_-Charlie respire por favor…lamento haber tocado ese tema pero alégrese hablo con ella-_

_-Terminamos-dije con voz rota_

_-¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendido-¿Por qué?_

_-Por… por mi madre-dije mientras miraba para otro lado_

_-No debes de hacerle caso a tu madre, Edward es un buen chico-dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro_

_-No quiero hablar de eso ahora por favor-dije mientras comenzaba a llorar_

_-No…tranquila-dijo quitando las lágrimas de mi rostro_

_-Gracias por todo Charlie-dije sonriéndole-Creo que ya me tengo que ir…es tarde_

_-Si…_

_-Pero estaremos en contacto-dije sonriéndole_

_-Claro-dijo emocionado-¿Qué te parece si mañana después de tus clases tomamos un café?_

_-¡Eso sería estupendo!-dije feliz-Y sirve que me habla sobre su hija_

_La expresión de Charlie cambio pero me sonrió…no sabía porque pero con Charlie me sentía diferente…era como si un lazo nos uniera…no se yo presentía que podía confiar en ese hombre…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-¿Papa?-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos-¡PAPA!

You tuck me in,

Turn out the light

kept me safe and sound at night

little girls depend on things like that

-Hija-susurró abrazándome mientras yo sollozaba

Inicia Flash Back

-Papi tengo miedo…-susurré mientras iba hacia él

-Tranquila mi hermosa mariposita yo te cuidare-susurró abrazándome

Fin de Flash Back

Yo solamente tenía 4 años cuando se fue…cuando mi padre se fue y nunca lo pude recordar…hasta ahora…

Brush my teeth and comp my hair

had to drive me everywhere

you were always there when I looked back

-Hija…mi Bella, mi mariposa-susurraba Charlie entre sollozos

-Papa…papa-repetía yo maravillada por volver a decir esa palabra

You had to do it all alone

Make a living, make a home

Must have been as hard as it could be

-Lo siento bebe, lo siento tanto-dijo acariciando mi cabello-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes

-¿Por qué nunca fuiste por mí? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?-pregunte dolida

-Nunca te abandone amor-dijo firme-Siempre vi por tu bienestar

And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scare things wouldn't turn out right

you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be

can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

don't you worry hold on tight.

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly Fly Away

Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

-¿Siempre estuviste a mi lado?-pregunte sorprendida

-Bells amor…yo por eso contrate a Edward para quitarle la patria protestad a Tanya

-Papa…pero ¿Cómo vas a poder hacerlo?

-Es decisión tuya ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-¡Claro que si papa! ¡Claro que quiero ir contigo!-dije abrazándolo

Flap your wing now you cant stay

Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

We been waiting for this day

All along and know just what to do

-Hija debes de perdonar a Edward…él no tiene la culpa, yo…yo estoy casi seguro de que hizo eso por tu seguridad

-Entonces….Edward nunca me engaño?-pregunte con lágrimas de culpa

-No amor…Edward siempre te amo hasta me pidió permiso para salir contigo

-¿Enserio?-pregunte emocionada

-Si amor, ve por él….

-¡Si papa! ¡Pero quiero que vengas a la casa luego aquí te dejo la dirección!-dije besando su frente

-Te amo Bells

-Te amo Papa-dije quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas

-Vuela mariposa-susurró mientras yo empezaba a correr ¡Tenía que ver a Edward! ¡Tenía que pedirle perdón! ¡Ya sabía donde era la ocasión perfecta! ¡LA FIESTA!

Butterfly,

Butterfly,

Butterfly,

Butterfly Fly Away

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Estaba sentado en una banca del parque suspirando…había arruinado todo con Bella, todavía recordar nuestra conversación de la mañana me dejaba con un amargo sabor de boca…mi Bella, mi princesa ya no estaba conmigo…y eso me hacia el ser mas miserable de la tierra, en eso empezó a llover

-¡Joder! ¡Que mas podría pasar!-grite enfadado

-Pues que yo viniera a tu encuentro-dijo una dulce voz

-¿Bella?-pregunte sorprendido

Y ahí la vi con un hermoso y corto vestido azul que hacia que se viera mas hermosa de lo que era y traía una chaqueta que hacía juego con el vestido…

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta Edward?-pregunto tranquilamente

-Yo..ehm yo la verdad…-intente decir embobado-No quería incomodarte con mi presencia

-Tu presencia nunca me incomodara-dijo sentándose a lado de mí

-Bella te vas a resfriar-dije confundido

-No me importa Edward-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-Te amo

Y no me esperaba lo que paso a continuación ¡BELLA ME BESO! ¡Esto debía de ser un sueño! ¡Un hermoso, hermoso y perfecto sueño!

-Bella… ¿No estoy soñando?-murmure contra sus labios

-No Edward, Charlie me contó todo…ya se que no paso nada con mi madre pero tengo una duda-dijo mordiéndose el labio

-¿Cuál?-pregunte interesado

-¿Tú y mi madre tuvieron algo que ver?-pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-dije mientras la abrazaba-Te le juro

-Perdóname Edward-dijo mi princesa sollozando

-No pasa nada princesa-le susurré sonriente

-Me agrada que me vuelvas a decir así-dijo suspirando y se echo a reír

-Así que ya sabes que Charlie es tú padre-dije sonriéndole

-Si, ya lo sé-dijo mientras sonreía mas

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe Bella-dije mientras me acercaba a ella y estampaba sus labios con los míos

Nos empezamos a besar lentamente y yo me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo pero en eso la cosa se salio de control, Bella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura y profundizo mas el beso mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y la agarraba fuertemente para que no cayera…

-Edward…-gimió Bella en mi oído

Dios, que no vuelva a hacer eso o voy a perder todo mi autocontrol, tenía demasiado calor a pesar de que nos estábamos mojando por la lluvia…

-Bella debemos parar…yo, yo no se si pueda controlarme-dije con voz ronca

-No quiero que lo hagas Edward, te amo, te deseo ahora…-dijo con una voz tan sensual que ocasiono que la besara apasionadamente mientras sentía mi erección crecer..que vergüenza ¡Estábamos en un parque!

-Me siento como en diario de una pasión-dije riendo

-Tienes razón…la escena de la lluvia-dijo Bella riendo

-Vamos a mi departamento-sugerí

-Si no quiero dejar a niños traumados de por vida-dijo Bella riendo

Por suerte mi departamento quedaba cerca de aquí, así que cuando llegamos retomamos la acción, Bella toda empapada al igual que yo empezó a quitar mi camiseta mientras que yo me deshacía de su vestido, empecé a besarle el cuello mientras Bella acariciaba mi cabello, cargue a Bella que estaba solamente en ropa interior y la lleve a mi cama mientras la depositaba ahí y la admiraba…su hermosa cintura junto con sus bien formadas piernas y pechos me hacían enloquecer pero lo que mas me gustaba de mi Princesa eran sus ojos, Bella al encontrarse con mi penetrante mirada se sonrojo y cuando yo quite su sujetador se tapo sus hermosos pechos y nerviosa se mordió el labio mirando para otro lado

-Amor…eres hermosa, déjame admirarte-pedí sonriéndole

Bella suspiró y se dejo de cubrir al ver sus hermosos pechos no pude dejar de acariciarlos con suavidad y empezar a besarlos, Bella soltaba suspiros mientras acariciaba mi espalda y enterraba sus uñas…no se el momento exacto en que terminamos en ropa interior pero no me importo, bese todo su estomago hasta llegar a su intimidad y empecé a jugar con su clítoris haciéndola gemir sin parar pero lo que paso a continuación me impresiono, mi Bella empezó a acariciar mi estomago hasta llegar a mi miembro lo rozó levemente ocasionando que un gemido saliera de mi garganta…

-B-bella-dije con voz ronca-Esto…lo que va a pasar-dije posesionándome en su entrada-¿Estás segura?

-Tan segura como de que eres el amor de mi vida-dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Yo le sonreí y la bese mientras entraba lentamente la penetre mas fuerte y sentí como algo se rompía, Bella lanzó un grito de dolor y se aferro a mi espalda….

-¿Estás bien Princesa? Puedo parar-dije no muy convencido de que podría hacerlo

-Claro que estoy bien tonto-dijo sonriendo-Esto es normal

Le sonreí y empecé a moverme dentro de ella hasta que los dos empezamos a ser llevados por el placer, empecé a embestir más fuerte mientras que Bella se aferraba a mi espalda y gritaba incoherencias, pude sentir como sus paredes apretaban mi miembro y supe que estaba cerca…

-¡Edward!-grito mientras se movía en sincronía conmigo

-Bella-dije gimiendo

-Di que eres mía Bella…solo mía-dije entre jadeos

-Soy tuya Edward-grito antes de venirse al mismo tiempo que yo

Yo me quede encima de ella y Bella acarició con amor mi espalda mientras jadeantes nos abrazábamos

-Me alegra haber sido el primero en tu vida-dije sinceramente

-Me alegra que hayas sido el primero en mi vida-dijo sonriéndome-Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido

-¿Hoy es tú cumpleaños?-pregunte sorprendido

-S-si…por eso era la fiesta-dijo sonrojada-Como no te encontré te fui a buscar y aquí estamos

-Feliz cumpleaños amor-dije besándola

-Gracias, no sabes como te había extrañado Edward-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo también te extrañe mucho-dije abrazándola

-Edward prométeme que no nos vamos a separar-pidió con ternura

-Te lo prometo ya no mas amor-susurré besándola de nuevo

Lo que no sabía era que el destino haría que me comiera mis palabras…

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Quieren secuela? jajajja les juro q es lo mejor pero luego dicen q con la secuela no empiezan a dar los mismos reviews bla bla bla x eso quiero saber jejejejej ahhh un lemmon me escondo levemente sonrojada jajajjajaj**_

_**AAsí es bella ya tiene 17 años!!! siii y se reeconcilio cn Eddie pero para mala suerte el prefacio tomara acción!!! uhhhh jejejejej XD **_

_**xoxxoxo**_

_**Jenn**_

**_ADELANTO_**

Tanya POV

¡No podía ser posible que el imbecil de Edward no se fijara en mi! ¡RAYOS! ¿Porque? nunca me había pasado este problema con los otros detectives que "protegían a mi hija!" pero en eso alguien toco a la puert

-¿Quien es?-pregunte sorprendida

-¿Tanya Denaly? soy Lauren y vengo a hacerle una muy buena propuesta...


	20. Juego de soccer

**_Chicas hermosas aquí esta otro cap ojala y les guste no subira otro cap hasta que lleguemos a 200 reviews!!! no les cuesta nada sería la 1 vez que llegaría a 200 reviews ocn un Bella/Edward por fis jajaja el fin esta cerca pero la secuela sera lo mejor espero y les guste!!! ahhh y....jajjaja el final no se lo esperaran....espero jejejej XD_

* * *

**

Tanya POV

¡No podía ser posible que el imbecil de Edward no se fijara en mi! ¡RAYOS! ¿Porque? nunca me había pasado este problema con los otros detectives que "protegían a mi hija!" pero en eso alguien toco a la puerta

-¿Quien es?-pregunte sorprendida

-¿Tanya Denaly? soy Lauren y vengo a hacerle una muy buena propuesta...

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?-pregunte confundida

-Se que quiere que Edward y Bella se separen por eso vengo a entregarle esto-dijo dándome un sobre amarillo

-¿De que me servirá?-pregunte dudosa

-Ya lo vera…no le han dicho que nos parecemos-dijo la rubia chica

-No lo creo soy demasiado hermosa

-Hablo del color de cabello-dijo seria

-Ah…si eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Verá, simplemente abra el sobre-dijo mientras me sonreía y se iba

Yo confundida entre al departamento mientras abría el sobre y sacaba lo que estaba ahí…no podía ser….una sonrisa se puso en mi rostro y empecé a reír ¡Edward Cullen iba a estar en mis manos por fin!

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

-Buenos días princesa-susurró alguien en mi oído

-¿Edward?-pregunte soñolienta-¿No fue un sueño?

-Claro que no amor-susurró acariciando mi mejilla

-Ayy…Edward-susurré abrazándolo-Te amo

-Yo también amor-dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza-Mucho…

-Auch…estoy adolorida-dije mientras sentía como me dolía mi intimidad

-¡Te lastime! ¡Perdóname princesa!-dijo Edward preocupado

-No me lastimaste Edward es normal-dije sonrojada-No te pongas así…

-¡Como no quieres que me ponga así Bella! ¡Que acaso no sabes lo que significas para mí, no puedes salir lastimada! ¡Que no sabes lo mucho que te amo!

-Lo que se es cuanto te amo yo-susurré entrecerrando mi cara en su fuerte pecho

-Eso es como comparar un árbol con un bosque-dijo acariciando mi cabello

-Es una bonita frase-respondí mientras empezaba a acariciar su despeinado cabello

-Lo se, tuve un momento de inspiración-dijo mientras riendo se ponía encima de mí-Tú eres mi inspiración, mi hermosa musa

-Me siento halagada-dije riendo

Edward rió y empezó a besarme lentamente mientras acariciaba mi cintura y la apretaba a su pecho yo le correspondí el beso y enrosque mis dedos en su cabello mientras Edward acariciaba mi muslo y yo reía tontamente, las cosas se estaban calentando y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que fuera adicta a los besos de Edward…Edward me siguió besando mientras intentaba cambiar de posición para que yo quedara encima de él pero lo que no sabíamos era que ya no había mas cama, caímos al suelo pero para mi suerte caí en el fuerte pecho de Edward que me estaba protegiendo con sus fuertes brazos yo me sentía tan cómoda ahí y me empecé a reír por lo tonto de la situación y pude sentir como el pecho de Edward vibraba también por la risa

-Creo que necesitamos una cama más grande-murmuré todavía riendo

-Y Lonol…me duele todo el cuerpo-dijo riendo

-No se como pude ser tan ciega-dije suspirando

-No fue tu culpa-dijo acariciando mis mejillas-Tu sentido de la vista nunca fue muy desarrollado

-¡Edward!-dije golpeando su hombro

-Ya vale era broma-dijo mientras me sonreía juntando nuestras frentes-Vamos es tarde y quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que me queda contigo

Yo le sonreí y me pare mientras lo ayudaba pero cuando quise caminar sentí un dolor en mi intimidad…ouch…eso era incomodo…

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupado

-Es solo que…bueno me duele, tú sabes-dije sonrojada

-Ah…eso…-dijo sonrojado

-Aha pero no te preocupes luego iré a comprar alguna pomada-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Bella hay algo que debes de saber-dijo-Había aceptado una misión para irme a Irlanda

-¿Qué? ¡Te vas a Irlanda!-dije horrorizada

-Corrección, me iba a ir a Irlanda, simplemente tengo que decirle a Demetri que ya no iré con él

-¿No es importante que vayas?-pregunte no muy convencida

-Princesa…la única razón por la que me iba a ir era porque pensé que te había perdido-dijo mientras me abrazaba-Y no pienso dejarte ir

-Eso espero Cullen-dije mientras le sonreía abiertamente

-Bella…creo que debemos de hablar con tu madre para que sepas que has descubierto el engaño…

-Si creo que eso sería lo mejor y luego podré irme con Charlie-dije feliz

-O conmigo-susurró Edward mientras sonreía nervioso

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunte sorprendida

-Tengo que preguntarte algo…-dijo mientras cogía algo y se acercaba lentamente hacia mí

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama

-Se que no es la manera mas original de decirlo dado a que estamos solamente con ropa interior-dijo riendo-Pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta

Reí con él y lo mire tiernamente Edward me dio una caja y yo arquee una ceja

-¿Un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños? Edward no tenías porque darme nada…

-Si…si tengo-dijo mientras me sonreía-Ábrelo

Yo suspire y lo abrí, cuando vi lo que estaba dentro me quede con la boca abierta Edward sonrió nervioso y se paso una mano por su cabello

-Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido estar lejos de ti todo este tiempo, parecieron años y según Emmet me volví Emmo.

Yo reí con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Edward tomaba mi mano

-Lo que trato de decir en este largo discurso es que te amo demasiado…Bella no puedo vivir sin ti y quiero que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa… ¿Aceptas?

Yo lo miré mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que me había dicho y cuando abrí la boca un grito de felicidad salio de él

-¡Claro que si! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu esposa Edward!-dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre él cubriéndolo de besos

Edward rió y me abrazo fuertemente mientras agarraba mi mano y la besaba pude ver sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando mientras me daba una hermosa sonrisa torcida yo roce su nariz con la mía mientras cerraba mis ojos, y pude sentir como Edward ponía el hermoso anillo en mi dedo…

-Te amo mi princesa-susurró en mi oído

-También te amo-dije mientras besaba con pasión a mi futuro esposo

-Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida…-dije feliz

-Es el mejor día de mi vida-dijo Edward sonriente

-Pero Edward…tendremos que esperar a que cumpla 18-dije seria

-Si pero no me importa desde antes prefiero estar comprometido contigo y sino podemos pedirle a Charlie que use sus contactos-dijo riendo

-Bien pensado-dije riendo

-Bueno es hora de vestirnos-dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a pararme

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunte

-Primero iremos al parque ahí nos encontraremos con Emmet y los demás-dijo sonriente

-¡Si! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunte dando saltos como Alice

-Pues a jugar fútbol-dijo sonriendo-Y patearemos algunos traseros

-Bien así que ropa deportiva ¿Verdad?-pregunte dudosa

-Si…y no te preocupes Alice trajo mucha ropa para ti-dijo sonriente

-¿Cuándo?-pregunte sorprendida

-Desde que me mude aquí, verás según ella tenía una corazonada…-dijo riendo

-Pues esa duende nunca se equivoca-dije riendo con él

Fui hacia donde se suponía que estaba mi ropa y me impresione con lo que vi…había demasiada ropa como si ya viviera ahí y fue cuando vi que estaba una ropa deportiva…eran unos pantalones pesqueros deportivos de color azul que llevaba una blusa blanca con letras azules que decían "Bella" vaya…así que Alice la había diseñado…sonreí y me vestí mientras entraba al cuarto y veía a Edward con un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa blanca que decía "Edward" se veía tan…sexy…la playera se pegaba a su cuerpo ( no de manera exagerada) dejando ver sus abdominales…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto divertido

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza-dije sonrojada

Edward rió y fue a abrazarme mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos

-A mí si me gusta lo que veo-dijo sonriendo

Yo le sonreí y de la mano fuimos caminando al parque no estaba tan lejos, entramo mientras empezamos a buscar donde estaban todos hasta que sentí como alguien me cargaba vilmente como a un saco de patatas y empezaba a correr…

-¡EMMET!-grito Edward mientras corría detrás de su hermano

-¡Lo siento Eddie! ¡Bella será de nuestro equipo!-dijo riendo

-¡Emmet bájame!-dije riendo

Emmet rió y me bajo mientras yo sonreía y Edward llegaba hasta donde yo estaba sonriente…nunca lo había visto tan feliz y eso me gustaba mucho..Alice en cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme al igual que Rose

-¡Ahhh! ¡BELLA TRAE UN ANILLO!-grito Alice mientras empezaba a dar saltos

-¿Eso que tiene duende? ¡Tu también tienes millones!-dijo Emmet riendo

-Habla de un anillo de compromiso Bruto-dijo Rose riendo

-Ah…-dijo Emmet tranquilo pero luego sus ojos se agrandaron y volteo-¿QUE? ¡UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO!

-Si yo estoy comprometida con Edward-dije mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente

Emmet se puso rojo y empezó a dar saltos de felicidad mientras agarraba a Alice de las manos y empezaban a gritar como niñas yo me empecé a atacar de risa la igual que Edward y Rosalie en eso llegó Jasper y a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos…

-Hola Jazz-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Alice-dijo él embobado

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-pregunto Edward sorprendido

-¡Jazz y yo somos novios! ¡En la fiesta sorpresa de Bella me lo pidió!-dijo Alice feliz

-¡ALICE! ¡ME ALEGRO MUCHO POR TI Y JAZZ!-dije mientras los abrazaba

-Gracias Bells nosotros también nos alegramos mucho porque estés de nuevo con Edward-dijo Jasper sonriente

-Bueno basta de felicitaciones ¡A jugar!-grito Emmet

-Bien, Bella, Emmet y yo en un equipo-dijo Rose sonriente

-Y Edward, Alice y yo en el otro-dijo Jasper mientras sonreía

Asentimos y nos alistamos, vale era mala para el fútbol pero tenía que poder hacer algo bueno no? Tenía que intentarlo, empezó el partido, Edward no me dejaba en paz me agarraba de la cintura y me cargaba dándome vueltas cuando intentaba golpear la pelota

-¡Basta! ¡Edward eso es trampa!-dije riendo

-Lo siento-susurró riendo mientras me seguía sosteniendo

-Auch Edward me lastimas-dije con el mejor puchero que supe poner

-Bella yo…lo siento yo…-intento decir sonrojado

Yo sonreí y me zafe de él mientras Rosalie me pasaba la pelota y anotaba mi primer gol

-¡GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!-grite mientras Emmet se quitaba la playera e iba a aventarse al pasto Rosalie sonrió y empezó a brincar conmigo mientras Edward me sonreía

-¡Siiiiiii! ¡Ni siquiera David Beckam puede hacer esa movida!-dije saltando y haciendo mi baile de la felicidad

Edward rió y fue a abrazarme mientras me tiraba al suelo y empezaba a hacerme cosquillas y se quedaba encima de mi juntando nuestras frentes…este momento era tan perfecto y tan único que no podía creer que todo esto estaba pasando de verdad…no podía creer que tenía a Edward a mi lado…no podía creer que todo podía estar bien…

-Chicos…-dijo Alice seria

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Edward mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a que me levantara

-Tanya está aquí…

Edward y yo volteamos y Edward me cubrió con su cuerpo mientras gruñía

-Hola Edward, Bella-dijo mi madre

-Hola-dijimos secamente

-¿Quién es esa teñida?-pregunto Emmet

-Mi madre-dije sofocando una risa

-Ah, mucho gusto señora teñida madre de Bella-dijo Emmet con una maliciosa sonrisa

Mi madre lo fulmino con la mirada y luego nos miró a Edward y a mí…

-Veo que están muy felices…¿Cómo pudiste perdonar a Edward después de lo que paso entre nosotros?

-Mama no creas que soy una Idiota como para caer en tu juego de nuevo-dije seriamente

-SI no me crees he dejado las pruebas en tu maleta que lleve al departamento de Edward-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Adiós chicos-dijo mientras se iba

Edward relajo los hombros y yo intente quitarme el amargo sabor de boca

-¿No le crees verdad?-pregunto mirándome fijamente

-Claro que no Edward…veremos juntos que es lo que puso ahí-dije mientras le sonreía-Confió en ti

-Te amo-dijo besándome

-Yo también-dije entre sus labios

-Vamos chicos yo también los amo pero hay un juego que terminar-nos grito Emmet

Edward tomo mi mano y riendo fuimos detrás de Emmet pero no podía quitarme la duda que rondaba mi cabeza ¿Qué era lo que mi madre había puesto en mi maleta?

**

* * *

**

Adelanto

**-¡NO! ¡Edward como puedo creerte después de esto!-grite con lágrimas en los ojos**

**-Bella deja que te lo explique…**

**-Prometiste que no te habías acostado con mi madre…¡Porque me hiciste eso Edward! ¡Me ocultaste la verdad!**

**-Bella por favor…no…no te vayas-pidió agarrando mi mano**

**-Déjame Edward….solamente déjame….**

**-No Bella por favor...dijiste que confiarías en mí...**

**-Dijiste que si eras el de la foto Edward, lo siento pero no puedo casarme contigo...**

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhh que fuerte bueno las dejoooo

xoxoxoxo

Jenn

pd. No se preocupen nates del adelanto seguiran juntos y contentos jejejje XD


	21. Dijiste que confiarías en mí

_**Chicas como me voy a tardar un poco en actualizar les puse otro cap rápido ejejejejje ahora si ¡Por favor lleguemos a 200! ya solamente faltan pocos capitulos bueno de hecho creo que 2 mas y ya se acaba esto....buaaa que triste pero entrara la hermosa secuela siiii jajajjajaja ojala y les guste no se esperaran el final jajjajaja bn creo que si pero X jejejej**_

_**xoxoxoox**_

_**Jenn**_

* * *

-Vamos Bella mete otro gol-grito Emmet mientras intentaba correr hacia donde estaba Jasper

-¡Meter un gol desde media cancha no es tan fácil Emmet!-grite enfadada-¡No soy Xabi Alonso! **(Jugador que era del Liverpool pero ahora es del Real Madrid muy sexy…)**

-Bella tiene razón Emmet mejor mueve tu culo-grito Rosalie exasperada

-¡Ah no, no esta vez!-dijo Edward riendo mientras me tomaba en brazos y no me bajaba

-¡Edward bájame!-grite riendo

-No señorita, no volverá a hacer otro gol-dijo riendo

-¡Baja a mi hermanita!-dijo Emmet ayudándome

-¡Aha!-dije cuando logre soltarme de su agarre

-¡Vuelve aquí!-dijo Edward riendo pero en eso le llegó la pelota y empezó a patearla

-¡Va a anotar!-grito Rosalie

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-dije mientras empezaba a correr detrás de él, bien me tropecé algunas veces pero después salte mientras caía encima de Edward pero aún así la pelota se metió

-Rayos-dije riendo

-Vaya salto que diste Bells-dijo Emmet riendo-Parecías uno de esos leones que atacan gacelas, me sentí en Animal Planet

Todos nos reímos y Edward me atrajo a él con fuerza

- Tenemos que irnos, es tarde-dijo simplemente

-Ash Edward arruinas la diversión!!!-grito Alice

-Bella tiene que descansar-dijo Edward sonriente-Aunque teniéndome a su lado no se si pueda

-Engreído…-musite bufando

Edward rió y me beso, nos despedimos de los chicos mientras de la mano y sonrientes íbamos hacia el departamento de Edward, me sentía nerviosa cuando estábamos por llegar…es decir ¿Y si mi madre había puesto algo malo ahí?

-¿Quieres ver lo que te dejo tu madre?-pregunto no muy convencido

-No, mejor dejémoslo para mañana-dije suspirando

-Bien…entonces…futura señora Cullen-dijo Edward sonriendo de una manera muy sexy

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte sonriente

-¿Le gustaría entrar a nuestra habitación?-pregunto mientras abría la puerta del departamento

-No lo sé…creo que no me apetece-dije intentando suprimir una risita

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Edward sonrojado

Yo sonreí lo que iba a ser era muy atrevido pero bueno ¡Era Edward Cullen! ¡Quien no se volvería atrevida a su lado!

-Prefiero estar aquí-susurre seductoramente mientras entraba a la sala del departamento y empezaba a besarlo con pasión

-Bella…-gimió en mi oído cuando empecé a quitar su camisa

-Te amo Edward-dije sonriéndole

Edward me sonrió y me cargo mientras quitaba mi ropa deportiva al igual que la de él, empezó a acariciar mi rostro y se llevo mi mano a su boca besándola con devoción

-Bella por favor…¿Confías en mi palabra verdad?-pregunto mientras acariciaba mis muslos

-S-si-dije segura-Te amo Edward

-No se lo que traiga tu madre pero te amo demasiado como para perderte otra vez-dijo mientras enroscaba mis dedos con los suyos y empezaba a entrar lentamente en mí…

-Edward…-gemí mientras mi espalda se arqueaba

-Te amo tanto Bella…mi Princesa-susurró besando mis pechos

-Yo también te amo…Edward-dije mientras jalaba sus cabellos para besarlo

Edward empezó a moverse más aprisa aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas yo me aferre a su espalda mientras sentía mis paredes contraerse…

-Edward…estoy cerca-gemí

-Yo también amor-dijo con voz ronca

Y después de unas cuantas embestidas mas los dos nos venimos, Edward sonrió y se quedo acostado en mi cuello mientras rozaba su nariz con mi cuello ligeramente…

-Edward se que estás preocupado por lo que dijo mi madre pero no pasara nada, en serio…-dije acariciando su cabello

-¿Cómo es posible que sepas lo que me preocupa?-pregunto divertido

-Porque te conozco como a la palma de mi mano-respondí sonriéndole

-Me da miedo volver a perderte de nuevo Bella-dijo sinceramente

-Edward….-respondí atrapa en su verde mirada-Nunca me perderás, prometo que siempre te amare y nunca estaré con alguien mas que no seas tú

-Bella amor…no prometas esas cosas-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-Yo quiero que seas feliz y si tú felicidad no es conmigo pues me rendiré…

-Mi felicidad siempre será contigo Edward-dije abrazándolo

-La mía también-concordó sonriente

-Edward te quiero demasiado, pero ¿Prometes no mentirme más?

-¿Eh?-pregunto sorprendido

-No mas mentiras, ni siquiera sobre tu trabajo por favor…

-Te lo juro, después de todo serás mi esposa y entre las personas que se aman no hay secretos…

-Eso me pone muy emocionada-dije feliz

-Creí que le temerías al matrimonio-dijo riendo

-¿Por qué?

-Pues tú sabes, por lo del matrimonio de tus padres

-Ah eso…no, la verdad si yo jure no cometer el mismo error de mis padres y es que ellos me tuvieron antes de que se casaran y yo ya me voy a casar y no pienso estar embarazada por ahora-dije riendo

-Mmmm-dijo abrazándome-¿Te imaginas como serán nuestros hijos?

-Si, creo que me gustaría que tuvieran tus ojos y tu cabello-dije suspirando

-No…a mi me gustaría que tuvieran tus ojos y tu cabello-dijo serio

-¿Qué te parece si el niño tiene ojos verdes y pelo castaño?

-Me parece bien y la niña ojos chocolates y pelo cobrizo

-Si, eso me gusta-dije feliz

-¿Tienes sueño?-pregunto al ver como bostezaba

-Un poco-afirme

-Duerme princesa-susurró mientras besaba mis labios

-No creo que pueda dormir si me haces eso-dije riendo

-Lo siento-dijo riendo-No puedo contenerme…

-Buenas noches Edward-dije acurrucándome en su pecho

-Buenas noches princesa

Me empecé a dejar llevar por su dulce voz cantándome bajito, me sentía tan segura y protegida en sus brazos…no podía creer todo lo que amaba a ese hombre y sin mas caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

Me desperté lentamente cuando sentí como alguien me estaba dando besos en mis mejillas y rostro yo sonreí contra sus labios y abrí mis ojos

-Buenos días-dije sonriente

-Muy buenos he de decir-dijo Edward riendo-Voy a traerte el desayuno a la cama ¿Qué desea mi princesa?

-¡Huevos!-dije sonriente

-Huevos serán-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que en unos boxers baja dejándome ver su perfecto cuerpo yo grite de emoción y me deje caer sobre la cama estaba muy enamorada de mi Edward…mi milagro personal…

Me levante y sonreí al ver que traía puesta una camiseta de Edward, la olí y sonreí….olía a él…a mi Edward, fui al cuarto donde estaban mis cosas y ahí me encontré con la maleta que mi madre me había traído…dudosa y con miedo fui hacia la maleta y la abrí….ahí había un sobre…temerosa lo saque y lo deje a un lado de la cama mientras me vestía…cuando termine de vestirme fui y abrí el sobre…ahí había una nota la saque y la leí…

_Bella, hija:_

_No se que te haya dicho Edward sobre lo que paso entre nosotros….lo cierto es que nos quiere a las dos, a mi también me enredo con bonitas palabras…y…me acosté con él…lo sé hija y lo siento porque dañe tus sentimientos pero…es Edward y lo amo al igual que él me ha dicho que me ama a mí…¿Sabes como me dice de cariño? Princesa…¿No es hermoso el sobre nombre que me puso? Bueno volviendo a este tema, esto no lo hago para lastimarte, Bella nunca nos hemos llevado bien…pero te amo y quiero abrirte los ojos!! Aquí hay unas imágenes que debes de ver, no son truqueadas de verdad puedes ir a comprobarlo donde quieras, lo sé cuando veas las imágenes veras que es muy morboso pero…bueno tú sabes lo pasional que soy…_

_Te amo hija_

_Tanya_

Yo me que de viendo la carta mientras negaba con la cabeza mi madre estaba loca si pensaba que le iba a creer algo pero…el la llamaba su princesa…no…debió de haberlo adivinado…con manos temblorosas abrí el sobre viendo que había unas imágenes en las que se veía a un Edward desnudo besando y teniendo relaciones con mi madre…esa melena dorada la reconocería en cualquier lado…no…no… ¡NO! Empecé a ver las imágenes intentando encontrar algún indicio de que eran falsas pero no había nada…me derrumbe mientras me soltaba llorando ¡No podía ser! ¡Porque a mí!

-¿Princesa?-pregunto Edward mientras venía a mí

-Edward…¿Eres tú el de la foto?-pregunte mostrándolas

Edward tomo las fotos y yo lo miré esperando su reacción, primero fue sorpresa, vergüenza y ¿Arrepentimiento?...no….

-Bella deja que te explique…-pidió

-¡Solamente dime de una maldita vez si eres el de la foto o no!-grite

-Si…-dijo serio

Yo lo miré sin poder creerlo mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos…el no lo había negado y….y yo me había entregado a él y…me había mentido ¡NO!

-¿Por qué?-dije llorando-¿Por qué?

-Bella deja que te explique-pidió agarrando mis manos pero las quite con desden-Debes creerme yo…

-¡NO! ¡Edward como puedo creerte después de esto!-grite con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bella deja que te lo explique…

-Prometiste que no te habías acostado con mi madre…¡Porque me hiciste eso Edward! ¡Me ocultaste la verdad!

-Bella por favor…no…no te vayas-pidió agarrando mi mano

-Déjame Edward….solamente déjame….

-No Bella por favor...dijiste que confiarías en mí...

-Dijiste que si eras el de la foto Edward, lo siento pero no puedo casarme contigo...-dije mientras agarraba mi maleta y me iba corriendo, tenía que llegar a mi casa, pude escuchar como Edward me gritaba pero no le hice caso, seguí corriendo hasta que lo perdí de vista pero que choque con alguien…

-¿Bella?-pregunto una conocida voz

-¡Papa!-grite abrazándolo mientras me soltaba llorando-¡Por favor llévame contigo! ¡Quiero vivir contigo! ¡Quiero olvidar este lugar!

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto mi padre tomando entre sus manos mis mejillas

-Por favor…-pedí con voz rota-Deja que me vaya contigo

-Claro que puedes venirte conmigo mariposa-dijo abrazándome

-Gracias ¿Está bien si en una semana nos vamos?

-Claro que si-dijo Charlie sonriente

-Gracias papa-dije besando su mejilla

-Sabes que luego debes de contarme que te pasa ¿Verdad?

-Si lo sé…pero cuando me vaya contigo

-Claro que si, Bella-dijo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vivo en Phoenix… ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir para aya?

-Claro que si papa, donde vayas yo iré-dije convencida

-Bueno si es así, mandaré a mi chofer para que te recoja en 1 semana en casa de tu madre-dijo sonriente

-Gracias papa-dije mientras le sonreía

Nos despedimos y yo me fui caminando hasta que por fin llegué a mi casa, vi el departamento a lado de él mió y me entro la nostalgia… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Edward?

-¿Bells?-pregunto Jacob sacándome de mi ensoñación

-Hola Jake-dije sonriéndole

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto sorprendido

-Nada…-dije intentando evadir el tema

-¿Es por Edward verdad?-pregunto acariciando mis mejillas

-¡Oh Jake!-dije llorando-¡Me engaño!

-Bella…si tu madre te dijo eso no debes de creerle a ella-dijo Jake acariciando mi espalda

-No…él…yo…-dije sollozando

-Haber, bebe primero cálmate y cuéntame que pasa…

Yo asentí y me dispuse a contarle…

-No lo puedo creer…Bella pero ¿Tu madre era la de la foto?

-Sip…su misma cabellera rubia-dije con dolor

-No puedo creerte…-dijo Jacob negando la cabeza

-Pues créelo…-dije simplemente

-Bella no me gusta verte sufrir-dijo acariciando mi cabello

-Ya no sufriré Jake-dije intentando sonreír-Iré con mi padre a vivir con él a Phoenix

-¿Me vas a abandonar?-pregunto sorprendido

-Jake…yo…lo siento pero ¡No como crees que te abandonare!-dije abrazándolo-Estaremos ahí hasta que mi padre consiga una casa aquí

-¡Mas te vale Bella Swan!-dijo riendo-No quiero que te alejes de mí, no lo soportaría

-No te pongas melancólico Jake-dije riendo

-Ja! ¡Mira quien habla!-dijo mientras bufaba

-Te quiero tontito-dije sonriente

-Yo te amo tontita…

-¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendida

-Lo que escuchas…te amo-dijo serio

-Jake yo…

-Como a una hermana-aclaro rápidamente

-Ah…yo también te amo Jake, eres mi soporte-dije mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro sintiendo como sus brazos me envolvían

-Y tú eres mi niña-murmuró mientras me arrullaba

* * *

_**Lo se pobre Edward pero se aclarara todo pronto enserio!!!! jajajja bueno las dejo ahora si quiero llegar a 200...¿Por favor? jejejjeje**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Jenn**_


	22. Entra el Prefacio

_**Bueno lo rpometido es deuda así que aquí esta el capítulo el siguiente es el final ahhhhh así que quiero muchos reviews para este eh...por favor!!!!**_

_**xoxoxox**_

**_Jenn_**

* * *

1 semana después

Edward me había llamado y buscado hasta el cansancio pero yo siempre le colgaba y rehusaba a salir a verlo mi madre era la que siempre hablaba con él y…se veía feliz…así que Edward la hacía feliz…mi relación con Edward había empeorado mucho…él se enojo por mi falta de confianza y yo por su cinismo, ¡El amaba a mi madre! ¡Había escuchado como mi madre sonriente se lo decía por teléfono y sonreía ante su contestación! ¡Era obvio que le correspondía! pero bueno eso ya era pasado, Edward me había dejado en paz y yo por fin me iba a ir ya con mi padre….

-¿Bella?-dijo mi madre

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte bufando

-El chofer de tu padre ya está aquí

-Gracias-dije emocionada mientras agarro mi maleta y empiezo a bajar por las escaleras

-Adiós hija-dijo con una falsa sonrisa

-Adiós Tanya-dije mientras al ver su mirada de odio contra mi reía

Salí riendo por fin un cambio en mi vida…¡SIIIIIIIII! Estaba demasiado feliz…

-¡Im free! ¡Soy libre!-grite dando vueltas-¡Siiii!

-Hasta que por fin sales de ahí-dijo una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas

-¿Edward?-pregunte sorprendida

Y fue cuando lo vi su cabello bronce despeinado pero esto lo hacia verse mas hermoso me miraba con una sonrisa y traía unos pantalones vaqueros con una playera azul que resaltaba con su blanca piel…en fin Un maldito Adonis

-Hola Isabella, lo siento pero hay un cambio de planes, tú y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo firme mientras tomaba mi mano

-¡Suéltame!-dije enfadada estaba pensando en la posibilidad de correr e ir con el chofer de mi padre

-Te traería de vuelta hacia aquí-dijo Edward adivinando mis pensamientos

-No sabes cuanto te odio Edward Cullen- dije sombriamente

-No… no tengo una idea aproximada pero lo que si se es cuanto me deseas…- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

Yo la quite con desdén, estúpido ricachón creía que yo le iba a hacer caso después de lo que me había hecho, ¡soy inocente pero no idiota!

-Déjame en paz…

-Isabella ¿Podrías dejar eso en el pasado?

-¿Dejar que? El hecho de que te acostaste con mi madre- gruñí mientras lo golpeaba

-No sabes como fueron las cosas….- dijo tristemente

-Pero si se lo que vi…

-No no lo sabes- murmuro pero lo ignore

-Me voy Edward…- dije mientras agarraba mi maleta y me iba caminando pero él no me dejo agarro mis cosas y las tiro de nuevo a su carro

-¡Déjame en paz Edward! ¡Por fin me alejare de la drogadicta de mi madre y me iré con mi padre que es bueno y noble y que me quiere! ¡Aquí nadie me quiere!

-Yo… yo te quiero Isabella… y mucho- dijo mirándome con sus ojos esmeralda inundados de dolor

-Guárdate tu amor para mi madre quien es la que lo pide a gritos…- dije y volví a agarrar mis maletas mientras me iba llorando

-Isabella- grito alcanzándome

-No te vayas… por favor no…- dijo mientras me abrazaba yo no me pude contener y me eche a llorar devolviéndole el abrazo

-¡Estúpida perra suelta a mi hombre! ¡Es mío mío mío!- grito la voz de mi madre mientras se acercaba hacia donde estábamos

-Mama podrías dejar de tratar a Edward como un trozo de carne- dije sonriéndole

Edward no dijo nada simplemente me veía y no dejaba de abrazarme

-Suéltala Eddie- demando mi madre

Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a esto ahora Edward diría "Claro mi vida simplemente agarre a Isabella que se cayo ya ves lo torpe que es" y asunto arreglado todo pasaría y me iría con el corazón destrozado pero con la frente en alto

-No- dijo Edward firmemente

-¿Qué?- dijimos mi madre y yo al mismo tiempo

-Me escuchaste Tanya no pienso dejar a Isabella y menos por ti…

-Ya enserio Edward…ya me has dejado por ella y aunque lo hayas hecho o no yo…yo ya no puedo perdonarte-dije con dolor

-Pero Bella…-dijo Edward con dolor

-Edward deja de hacerme sufrir, me voy con mi padre, nadie puede impedírmelo-dije firme

-Yo no pienso volver con tu madre Bella-dijo desesperado

-Se que no lo harás…-dije dándole una triste sonrisa-Pero yo ya no formo parte de tu vida Edward

-Bella yo te amo ¿Acaso no te importa eso?-pregunto

-Ves Eddie yo si te amo por favor-dijo mi madre

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja que hable con Bella a solas! ¡Ya lograste tu cometido! ¡Ahora déjame en paz antes de que olvide de que eres una mujer y te arrastre hacia tu casa!-grito Edward enfurecido, yo me sorprendí nunca lo había visto así…

Mi madre sorprendida se fue corriendo mientras Edward se relajaba y me miraba con desesperación

-Edward…no puedo creerte yo…la confianza que tenía en ti se rompió…simplemente murió-dije mientras luchaba por no llorar

-Bella…por favor no…no te vayas, no me dejes-pidió-¡Las cosas no son como te las pintaron! ¡Si me dejaras explicarte!

-Edward lo siento…de verdad lo siento-dije llorando bese su mejilla por última vez y empecé a caminar pero en eso Edward me jalo de la mano y estampo sus labios contra los míos, era uno de esos besos desesperados y lleno de dolor yo sin poder evitarlo le correspondí el beso, lo amaba pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había pasado…no podía simplemente dejar que esto pasara…no se podía…

-Edward…por favor-murmuré contra sus labios-Adiós…

Me zafé de él mientras me iba corriendo hacia el carro donde me esperaba el chofer de mi papa, corrí todo lo que pude y guarde ahí mis maletas, el chofer me ayudo a subir y cuando estuve segura en el carro empecé a llorar cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-pregunto el chofer

-S-si…-intente decir-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Su padre le quiere dar una noticia, al parecer no se van a tener que ir a Phoenix

-¿Ah no?-pregunte sorprendida

-No…ya encontró un lugar aquí en Forks

-Vaya, eso es bueno-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Segura que está bien señorita?-pregunto no muy convencido

-Si…muchas gracias ehm…

-Garret, me llamo Garret

-Bien, muchas gracias Garret-dije sonriéndole

En eso comenzó a sonar mi celular desesperada conteste

-¿Bueno?

-¿Bells? Soy papa-dijo Charlie

-Hola papa ¿Cómo estas?-pregunte sonriendo un poco

-Hija, debes de saber algo..

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas las fotografías que me contaste sobre Edward y tú madre?

-Aha…

-Si es Edward el de la foto…pero tú madre no es la de la foto

-¡Como!-pregunte sorprendida

-La de la foto es una ex novia de Edward llamada Lauren parece que ella y tu madre se unieron en contra de ti y de Edward…

-¡No! ¡Debo hablar con él papa! ¡Esto es demasiado!-dije en shock-¡De seguro me odia!

-Adiós Bella…arregla las cosas con él por favor…

-Lo intentare-dije mientras colgaba

_Inicia Flash Back _

_-Perdón por lo de esta mañana princesa- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla_

_-No pasa nada, de todos modos fue gracioso- admití mientras reía_

_Edward empezó a reír conmigo y se sentó a lado de mí, yo me puse muy nerviosa al sentir como acomodo un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja…_

_-Bueno princesa ¿Me querías conocer mejor?- pregunto riendo_

_-Es cierto…las preguntas- dije sonriéndole_

_-Bien mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y tengo 18 años- dijo sonriéndome_

_-Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 16 años- conteste siguiéndole el juego_

_-Bien, ahora ¿Me preguntaste quien era Lauren verdad?- dijo serio_

_Yo asentí mientras veía que bajaba la mirada, me tomo de la mano y salio de la habitación yo me deje llevar y fuimos hasta un lugar que supongo era el jardín de la casa y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, el se sentó y abrió sus piernas invitándome a sentarme, yo sonrojada me senté espaldas a él y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras que él me envolvía con sus fuertes brazos…_

_-Yo tenía tu edad cuando la conocí, ella se me hizo muy bonita y empezamos a platicar…nos gustamos y yo feliz la invite a conocer a mi familia, la trataron bien, pero ella no soportaba ni a Alice ni a Emmet y me lo dijo en mi cara, aún así yo no renuncie a ella…nos hicimos novios y…yo…tuve mi primera relación sexual con ella…ella me dijo que también era su primera vez y yo de Idiota le creí, un día fui de visita sorpresa a su casa y entre a su cuarto, pero la encontré revolcándose con el que creía mi mejor amigo Mike Newton…y desde ahí prometí no volverme a enamorar- termino suspirando_

_Fin de Flash Back_

El camino a la casa fue en silencio yo no sabía como estar, es decir…yo amaba a Edward lo amo y no le había dado la oportunidad de que me explicara, eso estaba mal…¡Había sido una Idiota! ¡Y si había sido un malentendido! ¡NO! ¡Debía de saber que pasaba! ¡Podría perder a Edward para siempre!

-¡NO!-grite

-¿Está bien?-pregunto Garret sorprendido

-¡Regrese a donde estábamos por favor!-pedí con lágrimas en los ojos

-Está bien-dijo mientras daba la vuelta

Yo me estaba comiendo las uñas literalmente, estaba rezando y haciendo changuitos para que Edward siguiera ahí…

-Por favor que siga ahí, por favor que siga ahí…-susurré nerviosa

Garret paro y yo inmediatamente me lance para abrir la puerta pero el maldito cinturón me detuvo

-Mierda-dije furiosa-Lo siento Garret olvida que dije eso

Garret rió y asintió yo cuando por fin me deshice del maldito cinturón baje de la camioneta buscando como loca a Edward…demonios ¿Dónde estaba? Desesperada le marque a su celular pero no me contestaba ¡No! ¡Tenía que estar por aquí!

-Garret ¿Me podría llevar a la casa de una amiga por favor?-pedí con ojos llorosos

-Claro que si ¿Dónde es?

-Ehm…no soy buena con las direcciones pero esta por aquí-dije señalando el lugar

-Está bien-dijo mientras comenzaba a manejar

-Es un departamento café con una terraza-dije mientras intentaba no llorar

-¿Aquí?-pregunto estacionándose

-¡Si! ¡Exactamente aquí!-dije mientras bajaba

Baje corriendo mientras subía las escaleras ash malditas escaleras….agarre mi bolsa y como loca empecé a buscar la llave que me había dado Rose, cuando por fin la encontré di un grito lleno de júbilo y tome la llave para ponerla en la cerradura, cuando entre encontré a una Rosalie y una Alice que estaban llorando yo me espante

-¿Qué pasa chicas?

-¡Bella!-dijeron las dos sorprendidas

Alice corrió y me abrazo con fuerza mientras se soltaba llorando yo me asuste, nunca la había visto así….

-¿Qué tienes Alice?-pregunte mientras acariciaba su pelo

-Bella ayúdame por favor, tienes que ayudarnos-suplicó

-¿De que estas hablando Alice?-pregunte sorprendida

-¡Edward esta en el aeropuerto! ¡Se va a Irlanda!-grito llorando mas fuerte

Yo no supe que decir…Edward se iba a Irlanda, se iba a Irlanda…tenía que alcanzarlo…no podía permitir que por mi estupidez se fuera…Edward no…

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Estaba todavía en shock ¿Bella se había ido? ¡Porque no había dejado que le explicara! No podía ser….en eso mi celular empezó a sonar pero lo ignoré…es decir no estaba para hablar con nadie…unos minutos mas tarde volvió a sonar así que conteste…

-¿Bueno?

-¿Edward?

-¿Qué pasa Demetri?-respondí sin ánimos

-La fecha se ha adelantado hoy partimos a Irlanda

Yo no dije nada ¿Haría bien en irme a Irlanda? Es decir ¿Y si Bella me pedía perdón? Pero…no, era mi trabajo solamente iría para pensar mejor las cosas y luego volvería…sí, era mejor así…

-Ah, está bien, estaré ahí en unos minutos ¿Cómo a que horas es el vuelo?

-Es a las 3:30 pm-dijo Demetri-¿Seguro que quieres ir?

-Si, creo que necesito tiempo para asimilar todo el drama de mi vida-dije riendo tristemente

Vi mi reloj, eran las 1:30 tenía dos horas para alistarme y decirle a mis padres y a Alice y Emmet…

-Edward yo creo que deberías quedarte…

-No Demetri ya no aguanto mas, la amo pero necesito tiempo para saber ¿Por qué desconfía tanto de mí? Es decir…no lo sé, necesito tiempo-dije tristemente

-Está bien sabes que cuentas conmigo, adiós-dijo y colgó

Yo sonreí y me subí a mi volvo mientras empezaba a manejar…no podía creer que en verdad iba a hacer eso…iba a alejarme de Bella pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo…no podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de ella…suspire y le marque a mis padres

-¿Mama? ¿Papa?

-Aquí estamos Edward te he puesto en altavoz-dijo mi padre

-Bueno…yo les quería decir que…me voy a Irlanda

-¿Cómo?

-Me voy por una misión, no se preocupen no estaré lejos mucho tiempo-dije

-Ah…¿Qué va a pasar con Bella?-pregunto mi madre

-No lo sé-respondí sincero-Pero no creo que pase mucho tiempo sin llegar a verla

-Está bien hijo ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Hoy mismo…

-¿Hoy mismo?-preguntaron sorprendidos

-Si…

-Suerte hijo-dijo mi padre

-Te amamos-dijo mi madre

-Los amo, adiós-dije y colgué

Bueno suspire ahora seguía Emmet….

-Hola Emm-dije sonriente

-¡Hola Eddie! ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy peor que la mierda ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy mejor que la mierda-dijo riendo-¿Qué te pasa?

-Demasiadas cosas-dije suspirando

-Espera aquí esta Jasper conmigo, ya te puse en altavoz ¿Qué pasa?

-Me voy a Irlanda…hoy mismo

-¡QUEEE!-gritaron a la vez

-Lo sé, solo que me voy, volveré pronto, los quiero y tengo que colgar me queda poca batería y tengo que llamar a Alice

-Suerte hermano-dijo Jasper

-Te…¡Te extrañare mucho Eddie!-dijo Emmet mormado

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está llorando-dijo Jasper

-¡No estoy llorando!-dijo Emmet con voz rota

-Tranquilo Emmet estaré de vuelta en algunas semanas creo-dije sonriente-Adiós

-Adiós-dijo Jasper

Antes de colgar pude escuchar como Emmet se sonaba fuertemente la nariz, sonreí y negué con la cabeza, los iba a extrañar mucho…y fue el turno de marcarle a Alice

-Hola Alice-dije con un nudo en la garganta

-¡Edward Cullen como es eso de que te vas a Irlanda!-me grito por el teléfono

-Alice por favor…

-¡Nada de por favor! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡BELLA TE NECESITA!-grito llorando

-Alice no hagas esto mas difícil…volveré pronto, necesito pensar-dije mientras intentaba no llorar

-Por favor no…Edward no te vayas-pidió Alice

-Alice lo siento pero yo tengo que irme…

-¡Espera alguien se estaciono afuera del departamento! ¡No puede ser! ¡Edward es…-intento decir pero mi celular se apago

-¿Alice? ¡Alice!-grite pero nada mi celular había muerto

Genial…..seguí mi camino hacia mi casa y saque mi maleta mientras me disponía a arreglarla, tarde un poco pero por fin pude ver que ya estaba todo listo…tome un taxi

-Voy al aeropuerto de Forks por favor-pedí

Subí y espere a que todo pasara, los paisajes pasaban a mi alrededor y yo estaba intranquilo ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? No lo sabía pero necesitaba pensar, aclarar mi mente y mis ideas…tenía que hacerlo….

-A pesar de todo siempre te voy a amar mi Princesa-susurré mientras sentía como el auto paraba y yo me bajaba mientras me encaminaba hacia el aeropuerto

* * *

Buaaaa Eddie se vaaaa hhhhhhhhhh ¿Lograra Bella llegar a tiempo? lo sabran solo si pican el botón verde!!!!

**Adelanto**

_Me sentía atrapada en una de esas pesadillas aterradoras en las que tienes que correr, correr hasta que te arden los pulmones, sin lograr desplazarte nunca a velocidad necesaria. Mis piernas parecían moverse cada vez más despacio mientras me esforzaba por avanzar entre la multitud indiferente, pero aun así, las manecillas del reloj del gran aeropuerto seguían avanzando, no se detenían, inexorables e insensibles, se aproximaban hacia el final, hacia el final de todo._

_Pero esto no era un sueño, y a diferencia de las pesadillas, no corría para salvar mi vida, corría para salvar algo infinitamente más ese momento incluso mi propia vida parecía tener poco significado para mí. Alice me había dicho que existían muchas posibilidades de que las dos no pudieramos encontrarlo a tiempo. Talvez el resultado habría sido diferente si aquel maldito trafico no la hubiera retenido, de modo que sólo yo era libre de cruzar aquella plaza iluminada y llena de gente con prisa...Supe que era demasiado tarde cuando el reloj comenzó a dar la hora y la voz de la chica anunció el vuelo de Edward...pero tenía que llegar, se trataba de él...de mi Edward..._


	23. ¿Fin?

**Chicas las amo con todo micorazón miles de gracias x las que han leído por favor todas las que lean este final dejen reviews!!! no se preocupen ya empezare a poner el primer capítulo de la secuela jejejje bueno chicas escuchen la canción de Breathe de Taylor Swift cuando lo digan las letras negritas jejejeje si pueden...que triste es terminar una historia buaaaa

* * *

**

Edward POV

Baje del taxi y empecé a caminar por el aeropuerto ya se me hacía tarde pero tenía que llegar, camine hasta que estuve seguro de tener mis maletas, fui por un café mientras esperaba que fuera la hora…empecé a caminar cuando vi que ya eran las 3:00 suspire y voltee esperando que por algún milagro Bella atravesara esa puerta…pero no había nada

-Concéntrate Edward-me dije a mi mismo mientras empezaba a avanzar

Fui hasta donde estaban las escaleras eléctricas después de todo el protocolo ahí me encontré con Demetri

-Hola Edward-dijo sonriente-¿Cómo estás?

-Ehm…-dije no muy convencido de cómo me sentía-¿Tú como estas?

-Bueno a diferencia de ti, estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, bueno ¿Listo para irnos?

-Si, vamos Edward-dijo riendo

Yo sonreí un poco y fui detrás de Demetri, no podía creer que en verdad estaba haciendo esto ¿Era acaso lo correcto? ¿En verdad tenía que hacerlo? Pero ya no me podía dar marcha atrás…

-Su boleto por favor-dijo la azafata

-Ah…si aquí esta-dije entregándoselo

Y en eso escuche la voz de Bella…

-¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!

-¿Bella?-dije en un susurró cargado de emoción

Yo desesperado voltee para todos lados buscándola….tenía que estar por aquí yo la había escuchado…era Bella mi Bella

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

-¡Bella tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que ir ahí!

-¡Tienes mucha razón Alice! ¡Edward no se puede ir por mi culpa! ¡Fui tan estúpida!-dije mientras llorando iba con Alice

-Iremos en mi auto, vamos Bella-dijo tomando mi mano

Fuimos corriendo y yo le hice una seña a Garret para decirle que iba con Alice, este asintió y se fue, yo subí rápidamente al auto de Alice con ojos llorosos mientras que ella como loca arrancaba el auto….

-¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo Alice?-pregunte preocupada

-No lo sé Bella las probabilidades son muy pocas…su vuelo sale a las 3:30 y ya son las 3:10

-No…Debemos llegar y si no me voy a Irlanda a buscarlo-dije firme

-Tranquila Bella-dijo Alice mientras manejaba más aprisa

Pero en eso vimos todo el tráfico que había para llegar al aeropuerto Alice y yo gemimos mientras luchamos por no llorar, Alice se acercó lo mas que pudo y suspiro

-Bella vas a tener que ir sola-dijo

-¡Estás bromeando! ¡No voy a llegar!-dije asustada

-Hazlo por Edward, inténtalo-dijo seria

-Bien-dije mientras abría la puerta y salía del carro, tenía que llegar ya…empecé a correr ignorando como me pitaban los coches ¡Idiotas esto era de vida o muerte! Seguí corriendo tropezando algunas veces pero no podía llegar tarde…tenía que llegar y fue cuando por fin llegue al aeropuerto…

Me sentía atrapada en una de esas pesadillas aterradoras en las que tienes que correr, correr hasta que te arden los pulmones, sin lograr desplazarte nunca a velocidad necesaria. Mis piernas parecían moverse cada vez más despacio mientras me esforzaba por avanzar entre la multitud indiferente, pero aun así, las manecillas del reloj del gran aeropuerto seguían avanzando, no se detenían, inexorables e insensibles, se aproximaban hacia el final, hacia el final de todo.

Pero esto no era un sueño, y a diferencia de las pesadillas, no corría para salvar mi vida, corría para salvar algo infinitamente más valioso. En ese momento incluso mi propia vida parecía tener poco significado para mí. Alice me había dicho que existían muchas posibilidades de que las dos no pudiéramos encontrarlo a tiempo. Talvez el resultado habría sido diferente si aquel maldito trafico no la hubiera retenido, de modo que sólo yo era libre de cruzar aquella plaza iluminada y llena de gente con prisa...Supe que era demasiado tarde cuando el reloj comenzó a dar la hora y la voz de la chica anunció el vuelo de Edward...pero tenía que llegar, se trataba de él...de mi Edward...

-Disculpe ¿Dónde esta el vuelo a Irlanda de las 3:30?-pregunte agitada

-Ahí ya están subiendo es mejor que se apresure, ya es tarde…

-Gracias-respondí mientras empezaba a correr más rápido

Emepecé a buscarlo por todo lados y fue cuando lo vi…ahí estaba Edward…mi Edward le estaba entregando a la azafata su pasaporte y boleto yo sonreí ¡Lo había encontrado!

-¡EDWARD!-grite con todas mis fuerzas-¡EDWARD!

Edward volteo sorprendido pero volteaba a todos lados menos a donde yo estaba, vi como negaba con la cabeza y empezaba a entrar por el conducto yo deje de sonreír y empecé a correr por las escaleras eléctricas para alcanzarlo

-¡Edward! ¡NO! ¡EDWARD! ¡NO TE VAYAS!-grite con lágrimas en los ojos

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegué donde estaba la azafata…

-Señorita lo siento pero no puede pasar sin pasaporte y boleto

-No me importa tengo que verlo….no se puede ir…debe saber que lo siento-dije mientras empujaba a la azafata y seguía corriendo

-¡Edward! ¡EDWARD POR FAVOR VOLTEA!-grite mientras empezaba a correr viendo como su broncínea cabellera se iba metiendo al avión iba a seguir corriendo cuando tropecé y sentí como alguien me tomaba de los hombros

-Señorita tiene que venir con nosotros…

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡EDWARDDDDD!-grite pataleando-¡SUELTENME!

-Señorita lo sentimos de verdad, ahora váyase de aquí antes de que tomemos medidas necesarias….

-Edward-dije derrotada-Edward…

Baje hasta donde se encontraba el centro de aeropuerto y ahí me encontré con una nerviosa Alice, al verme sonrió y empezó a buscar a Edward pero al no verlo dejo de sonreír y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, yo fui corriendo hacia donde estaba y la abracé fuertemente

-¡Lo siento Alice! ¡No pude hacerlo! ¡No pude!-dije mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Tranquila Bella…encontraremos la manera de que vuelva, de que nos escuche…-dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte y salíamos del aeropuerto

-Iré a Irlanda-dije convencida-Tengo que ir…

-Ahora hay que ir a casa Bella hay cosas que arreglar…-dijo Alice acariciando mi cabello

**(Poner canción Breathe de Taylor Swift)**

Subimos al auto de Alice y yo me quede viendo la ventana pensando en Edward…su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos….todo él…mi Edward…mi…mi príncipe…

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**

-Fue mi culpa que se fuera Alice-dije sollozando-Mi culpa

**  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**-No lo fue Bella…debes calmarte no te hace bien estar así…

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.**¿Este era mi final? ¿Mi vida tenía que ser sin Edward? No, no podía ser así…porque había sido tan estúpida…¿Porque no confié en él? Pero…yo casi no confiaba en nadie…bueno que estuviera ligada amorosamente…supongo que tenía miedo a confiar en las personas y que me defraudaran o acabar como mis padres….pero no era fácil esto era horrible ¡Había desperdiciado mi amor con Edward! ¡Lo había matado!

**And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to. **

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Estas agarrando muy fuerte tu estomago-dijo Alice preocupada

-Si…. Estoy bien, es solo que no…no puedo, siento como si no pudiera respirar sin Edward….pero debo intentarlo-dije mientras tomaba aire

-Tranquila Bella… Edward va a estar bien

-¡No claro que no va a estar bien! ¡Lo lastime Alice! ¡Yo nunca quise lastimarlo!

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out. **

-Bella, hemos llegado ¿A donde quieres que te lleve?

-Mis…mis documentos están en casa de Jake-dije con dificultad

-¿Quieres ir ahí?

-S-si…. Ahí esta mi pasaporte…

**And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.  
**  
Todavía podía recordar todos los momentos hermosos que había pasado con Edward…con mi Edward no podía creer que por mi desconfianza los había echado a la basura…

_-¿Buscas esto?- pregunto una aterciopelada voz_

_Yo subí mi vista para encontrarme con el ser más perfecto del planeta, físicamente hablando porque estaba segura de que podía ser un patán_

_-Yo… si gracias- dije agarrando la coca cola_

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_-No gracias puedo sola_

_-No seas terca, me doy cuenta de que no puedes estar en una superficie plana…_

_-Como sabes si ni me conoces…- dije fría y cortante_

_-Por favor… deja que te ayude, mi madre se decepcionaría si no ayudo a una dama cuando lo necesita…_

_-Pues dile que esta dama es testaruda y no necesita ayuda…_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto ignorándome y ayudándome con las cosas_

_-Ya te dije que…bueno que importa….me llamo Isabella pero para mis amigos soy Bella_

_-Bueno espero más adelante poder llamarte Bella- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida_

_Como reflejo me sonroje y desvié la vista hacia otro lado_

_-¿Tu como te llamas?_

_-Edward- dijo sonriendo_

_-Bueno Edward gracias por traerme mis cosas, adiós- dije y me voltee_

_-¡Espera!- dijo agarrando mi mano_

_Me sonroje y miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¡Nunca me había sentido así!_

_-¿Qué… q..u..e. que pasa?- dije tartamudeando_

_-Yo… bueno me preguntaba si… ¿Isabella?- dijo mirándome atentamente_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Mañana irías al cine conmigo?_

_

* * *

_

-¿Claro de Luna?- pregunte sonriente

_-¿Conoces a Debussy?- contesto sonriéndome_

_-¿Qué acaso piensas que no soy culta?_

_Mi respuesta hizo que se echara a reír…_

_-No es eso es que simplemente mucha gente no la escucha… ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?_

_-Dieciséis- dije sonriendo- ¿Y tú?_

_-Yo tengo dieciocho- dijo sonriéndome_

_

* * *

_

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?- pregunto corriendo hacia mi

_-Ed-edward soñé que ese hombre…que él… ¡Oh Edward!- sollocé mientras lo abrazaba_

_-¿Pu-pue.-puedo quedarme aquí?- pregunte entre sollozo y sollozo_

_-Claro que si princesa yo dormiré en el suelo- dijo sonriéndome_

_-No…Edward creerás que es algo tonto de mi parte pero…me siento muy segura a tu lado y quiero que duermas a mi lado tengo mucho miedo- susurré sonrojada_

**It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.**

_-¿Por qué te fuiste así?- pregunto _

_-Yo…perdóname Edward no debí haberlo hecho…- dije mientras baja la vista _

_-Tienes razón- dijo-Estuvo muy mal que lo hicieras _

_Yo sentí las lágrimas agruparse en mis ojos ¡Qué estúpida había sido! ¡El seguía enamorado de Lauren! Pero en eso Edward levanto mi barbilla y me miró a los ojos _

_-No debiste haberte ido después de esto- dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a mí y me besaba_

_-¿Esto no es un sueño verdad Edward?- pregunte suspirando_

_-No princesa…esto es muy real- dijo besando mi cabeza_

_-No puedo creer que me quieras- dije riendo_

_-Bella- dijo serio-¿Quién no podría quererte? Eres la chica mas maravillosa del planeta, en verdad me da igual que suene cursi pero yo así lo veo, princesa antes de que tu llegaras a mi vida era como si yo estuviera en estado zombi…nunca demostraba mis sentimientos frente a nadie…cuando paso tu accidente llore princesa…llore mucho y hace tres años que no lloraba…_

_-¿Cómo que hace tres años que no llorabas Edward? ¿Por qué reprimiste tus sentimientos de esa manera?- pregunte mientras lo miraba_

_-Cuando paso lo de Lauren llore y me desahogue pero…jure nunca volver a llorar, no podía ni quería mostrar mis sentimientos…temía que si se los mostraba a alguien, volvieran a lastimarme_

_-Edward yo tengo que decirte esto…nunca te lastimare…juro que nunca lo haré- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla_

_-Se que nunca lo harás princesa, confío ciegamente en ti…eres en la primera persona que confío después de tres años y estoy seguro de que confiare en ti toda mi vida- dijo mientras juntaba nuestras frentes y me miraba con sus orbes esmeraldas_

¡Jure nunca lastimarlo y lo había hecho de todo modos! ¡No podía ser posible que Idiota había sido! ¡Después de que dio su vida por mí!

_-Vete de aquí Bella- ordeno Edward_

_-¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar!- dije con lágrimas en los ojos ¡No lo iba a abandonar!_

_-Qué lindo, el amor joven…- dijo mientras sonreía cínicamente aprovecho que Edward me miraba para golpearlo, y saco una pistola, Edward vio como la apuntaba hacia mi y yo llore viendo el sufrimiento en sus ojos pero prefería morir a que lo mataran a él_

_-La voy a matar a ella porque se que te dolerá mas- dijo riendo_

_-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!- grito lanzándose contra James_

_Empezaron un forcejeo con la pistola yo me cubría los ojos y pedía ayuda, acudieron unas personas que empezaron a llamar a la policía y la ambulancia, solo se veían sus sombras peleando, en eso escuche un disparo, asusta y temiendo lo pero voltee viendo un cuerpo en el suelo, me acerque corriendo…el chico tenía el pelo cobrizo_

_-¡NO! ¡EDWARD!- grite mientras lo abrazaba y sentía como las gotas de lluvia nos cubrían…_

_

* * *

_

-Auch…estoy adolorida-dije mientras sentía como me dolía mi intimidad

_-¡Te lastime! ¡Perdóname princesa!-dijo Edward preocupado_

_-No me lastimaste Edward es normal-dije sonrojada-No te pongas así…_

_-¡Como no quieres que me ponga así Bella! ¡Que acaso no sabes lo que significas para mí, no puedes salir lastimada! ¡Que no sabes lo mucho que te amo!_

_-Lo que se es cuanto te amo yo-susurré entrecerrando mi cara en su fuerte pecho_

_-Eso es como comparar un árbol con un bosque-dijo acariciando mi cabello_

_

* * *

_

-Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido estar lejos de ti todo este tiempo, parecieron años y según Emmet me volví Emmo.

_Yo reí con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Edward tomaba mi mano_

_-Lo que trato de decir en este largo discurso es que te amo demasiado…Bella no puedo vivir sin ti y quiero que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa… ¿Aceptas?_

**And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**

**Ohhh**-Bella ya llegamos-dijo Alice con voz rota

I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

-Gracias Allie-dije besando su mejilla-Te marco para cuando nos vayamos

-Bien…-dijo mientras me daba una triste sonrisa

Baje del auto y en cuanto estuve cerca de la puerta del departamento de Jake me solté llorando como una loca….solo algo ocupaba mis pensamientos "Edward, Edward, Edward" no podía creer que por mi estupidez lo había perdido lo había perdido para siempre…pero tenía que ir por él…tenía que hacerlo iba a avanzar pero en eso sentí un fuerte dolor…me agache sintiendo como un liquido rojo se esparcía por mi pierna…

-¿Bella?-pregunto Jake mientras abría la puerta

-Hola Jake-dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-N-no…no me siento bien-dije mientras señalaba mi herida

-¡Bella estas sangrando!-dijo preocupado mientras me cargaba

-¡Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!-dijo y echo a correr-Tienes suerte de que haya uno cerca de aquí…

Jake siguió corriendo hasta que entramos al hospital, me pasaron a revisión y luego me pusieron en una habitación…estaba muy débil, no tenía idea de que me había pasado…

-¿Jake?-pregunte

-Aquí estoy Bella…tranquila ahí viene el doctor…-dijo serio

En eso el doctor entro mientras iba hacia mí

-Bueno Isabella, debido a una fuerte conmoción se debe el sangrado-dijo serio-Debes de cuidarte

-Doctor ¿Cuándo voy a poder salir? ¡Necesito salir pronto! ¡Me voy a Irlanda!

-Señorita usted no puede viajar en estas condiciones, pude volver a tener un sangrado

-¡Necesito ir!-dije con ojos llorosos

-Bella no puedes viajar y esa es la última palabra del doctor, no pienso dejar que arriesgues tu salud-dijo Jacob serio

Yo me solte llorando mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis manos…Las vueltas del destino me habían llevado a Edward y ahora nos separaban…no podía estar pasando y para colmo por una estúpida conmoción no podía ir por él…

-Lo siento Edward….Edward lo siento-gemí mientras sentía los cálidos brazos de Jake cubrirme

**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry**

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Lo sé este final no es el tipico final feliz pero esta hsitoria tiene mucho drama y así teníq ue terminar por favor lean la secuela ahí no habra tanto drama y veran que todo pasa por algo!!! la subire lo mas pronto que pueda para que no se queden con el mal sabor de boca!!!!**

Adelanto de Secuela:

**Regresando a ti **

Secuela de las vueltas del destino. Han pasado 5 años desde que Edward se fue a Irlanda y ahora vuelve para encontrarse con muchas sorpresas ¿El destino los juntara de nuevo, sera para siempre?

**Edward POV**

No podía creer que hubieran pasado ya 5 años desde que me había ido...no sabía que iba a tardar tanto...claro que quería saber de Bella pero siempre que hablaba a la casa Alice me contestaba diciendo sobre "Bella y Anthony" eso hacia mi sangre hervir...Bella había rehecho su vida...pero no le podía reclamar nada...

-Edward ¿Estás bien? ya hemos llegado a Forks cariño-dijo mi novia Kate

-Voy Kate-dije mientras suspiraba intentando serenarme, había regresado a Forks...había regresado a Bella...


End file.
